Life: Sibling Rivalry
by YGP
Summary: AU. The third part of the story "Life". For the longest time, both Kairi and Namine loved the same boy. Now Sora must choose. Once he does, the other will struggle to deal with the lost.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes:**_ _It's been a while since I've posted a new story here! I had a few sitting on my computers for years and I wanted to release them before the new game comes out!_

 _If you would like to follow the whole story "Life" with all three parts: "The Other Side Of The Fence", "Sibling Rivalry", and "The Runaways", make sure you follow "Life" already posted, otherwise feel free to read and follow each story separately! This one mainly focuses on Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Riku.  
_

* * *

 _~Sibling Rivalry~_

 _Kairi_

 _~A princess of heart~_

With school getting out, she didn't want to miss her chance. The thought of what was to come had always made her happy. These times never got old. School responsibilities had always kept them busy, but they had always made time for each other. She made her way toward the field. She noticed all of the teams outside getting ready for practice, but she didn't see the one who she looking for. The thought was disappointing. What if he had already left or it was too late? She let out a sigh. Maybe she had spent a minute too long, but it was important to check on Xion. Now that she was spending time with Riku, it seemed like she didn't need to watch after her as much, not that she needed it, but she had to make sure. Family and friends were important to her, but there was someone else who was important to her as well. As soon as she turned around, she felt herself bump into something hard. She closed her eyes tight. For a second it felt as if someone had placed their arms around her. As much as she wanted to jump, the touch felt familiar.

"Whoa! Hey…!" Her eyes lifted to see the playful dorky grin. "Take it easy Kairi! You don't have to knock me down."

Kairi let out a slight smirk as she pushed him lightly against his chest. "You were trying to scare me again weren't you?"

"Did it work?"

The two grinned as they lean in closer. "You're not funny..." Accepting his embrace, she leaned her head against his chest with her eyes closed. In his arms, she had felt relax and warm. It had taken them a long time to get to where they were, but she was happy nonetheless. As much as she wanted to stay with him, she resisted the urge and lifted from him. "I'll meet you later after you're done with practice."

"You don't have to wait that long."

She smiled toward him. "I don't mind. We'll catch up with each other." Her hand slipped out of his.

He sent her off with one of his sweet smiles. "Then I'll see you later…Kairi."

Watching him smile had always made her do the same. "You too…Sora."

 _Namine_

 _~The Creator of Fantasy~_

Her pencil had stopped against her paper. She turned her attention from her easel toward the window of the art room. Below her she could see the field and all of the players getting ready for practice, but there was one thing she knew was happening at that moment. Her eyes traveled toward the side to spot two familiar faces smiling toward each other. The way they were close to each other had made her uneasy. As much as she tried to not let the feelings come to the surface, she couldn't help it. The smile on his face had made her sad. Secretly she had wished that smile he made was for her. She had always been the one on the outside looking in. She had cared for him for as long as she could remember. Maybe as long as her step sister Kairi, except she had been the lucky one. Most of the time she had thrown herself into her art. It had helped some, but no matter what, she couldn't take her mind off of Sora. She watched as the two separate and their lips move. It was hard to take her eyes away from the scene, but it was something she had seen often. Finally she had turned her attention back to her drawing. Art couldn't reject her.

 _Sora_

 _~The Devoted and Optimistic Dreamer~_

It took a few more seconds before they could take their eyes away from each other. As she walked away, he stood watching. Sometimes he had wondered why it had taken so long for things to take off between them, but either way they were both happy. He had cared about her for as long as he could remember. Now they had become inseparable. The smile increased. He always remembered the lucky charm that he had carried with him. He could still remember the day that she had given it to him. "Sora!" a voice had called out to him. When he looked over, he saw one of his teammates waved and kicked the soccer ball toward him. He smiled. He didn't want to keep Kairi waiting for much longer.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I'll be back to update soon!  
_


	2. The Past: Part 1

_Thank you for adding this to your alerts! Hope you'll like this chapter of the story!_

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine side of the story)_

 _Chapter 1: The Past Part 1:_

 _Ten years ago…_

The first day of school was usually the hardest. Not only was it the start of a new adventure, but there were new people to meet too. A seven-year old Sora nervously entered into what would be his new school, his mother pushing him along, encouraging him to go. Once he was in, he searched for a familiar face to talk to. One friend crossed his mind that was supposed to be in his class. He walked around looking for Riku until he almost ran into someone in front of him. Soon, he was face to face with a girl with short, scarlet hair and pretty blue eyes. Sora stared at her, stunned and nervous. Her smile made his cheeks light up with a little tint of red.

"Hi!" her voice replied sweetly.

Sora's words began to stutter. "Um…? Hi!" He hadn't seen anyone like her before. "Who-Who are you?"

The girl placed her hands behind her back as she smiled. "My name's Kairi! What's your name?"

Sora frozen for a short time before he replied. He had almost forgotten his name. "S-Sora!"

Kairi giggled a little. Nervously, he rubbed the back of her head. "Nice to meet you Sora."

Sora nodded. "Yeah!" he sounded excited. The two continued to smile at each other until another girl joined them. Sora looked over at the girl surprised. She seemed very shy. "Oh! Are you coming to school with us too?"

Kairi smiled at Sora. "No. She's gonna next year. This is my sister Namine."

Sora looked over at Namine and smiled at her. "Hi! Nice to meet you. My name is Sora."

Namine stared at him, too shy to speak. Soon Kairi's and Namine's mother came over and grabbed onto Namine's hand. "Come on Namine. It's time to go. Have a good day at school Kairi!"

"Bye!" Kairi exclaimed while she waved.

As Namine walked away, she looked back at Sora again. She watched as he laughed and rubbed the back of his head as he spoke with Kairi. At that moment, she wanted to stay.

* * *

 _Eight years ago…_

Bright lights were falling from the sky. Kairi watched in amazement as she sat on a rock on the beach. Namine was sitting on the sand drawing with a crayon in hand while Sora and Riku stood nearby with wooden swords that they used to fight each other on the island. Kairi hugged her knees tighter. "This is a pretty meteor shower."

"Yeah." Sora whispered, agreeing.

A thought came to Namine's mind as her crayon stopped on her pad. Worried, her eyes lifted up to Sora. "Sora? What if a meteor comes… and hits the island?"

Sora smiled confidently. He climbed onto top of the rock and held his sword in the air determined. "Don't worry Namine! If one does come to the island, I'll knock it right back into the sky!" A gentle smile crossed Kairi's lips. It was really nice what he said to comfort her sister. Sora sat beside her as the two passed a grin toward each other. Playfully she nudged his arm which caused him to let out a laugh. Nearby, Namine watched as the two interacted. The smile disappeared from her lips. At that moment, she wished that she could've been the one up there on the rock, looking at the stars together with Sora.

* * *

 _Three years ago…_

People were crowded around the school as today was a special day. Sora walked around to see if he could find the one person he looked forward to seeing all day. Unfortunately, he didn't have such luck so he moved on to his next plan.

"You got something special for Kairi today?" Red flooded his face when his best friend asked behind him. He turned around and stammered when he tried to answer.

Then he noticed that Riku had something in his hand as well. A surprised look appeared. "Is that for Kairi too?"

Riku looked at the card he had in his hand. "Maybe… Better find her before I do. Otherwise, she's getting mine first."

Sora frowned. Now he was determined. For a while, they both had seemed to be competing for Kairi's attention. Today especially he needed a win. All day he hoped to run into her, but still had no such luck. Why was today of all days the hardest to find her? In her class, he found her desk, but there were already several valentines inside. Loudly, he sighed. It wouldn't be enough to just place his in a pile of others. He had to be different.

Outside of her class, he spotted someone that might have known where she was. "Namine!" She looked over surprised at the call of her name. Sora caught up with her, breathing hard. Clumsily, his card slipped out his hand. Namine bent down to pick it up, curious. It didn't have a name on the outside of the envelope. He placed his hands on his knees breathing hard. Out of the corner of his eye, he finally spotted Kairi standing nearby Selphie in the hall heading toward them. Kairi smiled toward him and waved. "Um…?" Before he could tell Namine never mind, she had already opened the card. Today really wasn't his day.

Her eyes read over what he wrote inside. After reading, she smiled sweetly toward him. "Thank you Sora!" How could he tell Namine that the card wasn't meant for her now that she looked so grateful?

Before he could explain, Kairi stepped in beside Namine. She leaned over with her hands behind her back curious as she grinned. "You got a card too!" She took the card from Namine and skimmed over a few lines that were written. Nervously Sora looked between them. He wanted to explain it, but he didn't want to disappoint Namine. Truly he was in a bind. Then Kairi looked over at him. Through her smile, she seemed a little disappointed. "Oh! That was really sweet of you Sora!"

"Kairi!" She looked over to see Riku heading toward her. He handed her his card. "Here."

The two exchanged smiles after she read it. "Thank you Riku! That was really sweet!"

Sora's head dropped. It had gotten worse. Riku had beat him to the punch again. The two walked off together as he watched. "Here!" Sora turned his attention back to Namine. Nervously, Namine held out a card in front of her. "I just wanted to give you this."

Sora smiled as he rubbed the back of his head and took the handmade card. "Thanks Namine."

Namine noticed the other gift in his hand and pointed toward it. "Is that another part of your surprise?"

"Um? It's um…?" Sora stuttered. Then he sighed as he closed his eyes. What was the point anymore?

Namine became surprised once she saw his expression change. "What's wrong?"

Sora looked toward the side uneasy. "Well…I had another card for you... That card… was actually meant for… Kairi."

Disappointment came on her face. "Oh!"

He smiled, saddened as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that…"

She smiled to assure him that it was okay. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought..."

Sora reached into his pocket and handed her another card. "This one is yours!" he said cheerfully. The two exchanged cards. "I'll see you later okay?" Uneasy he turned away. Maybe it was too late to give Kairi anything today. Curious, Namine opened the real card that Sora had gotten for her. She smiled a little. The words inside were a little funny much like she knew Sora's humor to be, but it was still disappointing. Apart of her wished that she had kept Kairi's card instead.

Alone, Kairi sat on the edge of the dock on the island. The sun was finally starting to set. The water from the ocean had brushed against her feet occasionally. Her eyes gazed over the ripples. Everyone had been really nice to her today. Apart of her thought it was selfish to wish for something from a certain someone, but it couldn't have been helped. Maybe she had expected too much. She still hasn't been able to give him what she wanted to today either. After she read the card he had given to Namine, maybe she had the wrong idea about how he felt about her.

Suddenly, a boat rowed near the dock. "Kairi!" Kairi blinked surprised. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed sooner. Sora tried to climb out of his boat once he reached the dock, but the water kept rocking the boat so much that it had almost made him fall in. Possibly hitting the water wasn't his main concern. He grabbed onto the edge of the wooden planks. Kairi grabbed onto his hands, helping. Once he reached her, he knew this was his chance. She stared at him still surprised, but then turned her head once he had his feet safely on the wooden dock. The same disappointed look came on his face as he had sat down close beside her. Her hands stayed in her lap covering what she held on to inside of them. Sora looked at her for a few seconds before he stared at the water. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said to him quietly.

He twisted her body toward her. "Kairi. I'm sorry... That stuff that Namine had…it was meant for you."

She looked at him, concerned but inside she was confused. "If it was, why didn't you tell her?"

He looked down. "I don't know..." He sat down beside her. "She seemed so happy when she got it that I didn't want to ruin that."

Kairi knew he was kind person and it was hard for him to say no. "It's okay."

Sora looked over to see her smile a little. He smiled back but still wished he had given her the card first. Inside it had some of his personal feelings about her. Then, he looked surprised as he just remembered something. He tried to contain his excitement. "Hey Kairi? Can you close your eyes for a minute?"

Surprised, she gave into his request. Sora reached into his big pocket on the side of his pants and pulled out a red, wrapped box. He tried to open her hands that were in her lap but she had refused. Kairi opened her eyes to look at him. "Don't. It was…sort of my surprise for you."

Sora smiled, understanding. "Okay. Here's yours." Kairi stared down at his hands. Instantly, she became curious. She couldn't figure out what it was. "So… do you want to open yours first?"

"Um…? Sure." She turned so that he wouldn't see his surprise and placed it beside her leg. She took the box from his hand and nervously opened it. Then she let out a gentle smile. Sora smiled, taking it as a sign that she liked his gift. Excited, she pulled the seashell necklace out of the box. There was a heart shape at the end. "Like it?" It would give him some kind of idea of what to give her in the future.

Instead of answering, she smiled and handed it to him. She tilted her head down. He placed it around her neck. Afterwards, she looked down at the new gift. It reminded her of the island that she called home. "I love it."

Sora smiled more. Then he remembered the card that he held in his hand. "Oh!" He handed her the card. "Sorry…that it's already open…"

Kairi opened it and read. "It's okay." Her eyes read over every word.

Sora watched as her expression changed. Her lips parted as her smile disappeared. He didn't know whether that was good or not. Carefully he watched her. Finally she closed the card. Then she reached toward her side. Curious he leaned forward. He was anxious to hear her response. "What is it?" His eyes traveled down. "You didn't like the card did you?"

"I'm sorry. I just wish…" She looked down. "I wish my card could have been as sweet as yours. What I wrote is pretty silly." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. "That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. Thank you," she sounded grateful. Sora smiled. It was tough day, but in the end, he got what he wanted. After they parted, he opened the card that she had got for him. He grinned. "Yeah… This is pretty cheesy." Playfully she pushed him as they both let out a laugh. They watched the changing sky and waves of the ocean as they relaxed. Tired, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. Sora let out a smile as he saw her relaxed expression. This turned out to be the best Valentine's Day they had yet.

Later that night, before Kairi settled for bed, she picked up the card again that Sora had given her and read over it once more. The message inside touched her heart. She was glad for today because now she had felt closer to him.

* * *

 _Two years ago…_

Namine walked out of her class along with the other kids. Her eyes searched around for where Kairi could have gone. In the hall, she finally been able to spot her, but saw Sora and her walk off together.

Outside of school, they turned to each other. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

Kairi smiled as she shook her head. "It's okay. My parents are picking me up."

Sora rubbed the back of his head, uneasy. "Oh! I hope you feel better then…"

Kairi nodded toward him. "I will."

Red started to fill Sora's cheeks as he looked surprised. Her blue eyes staring into his. It had made him nervous staring at each other for that long. Nearby, Namine headed toward them. Since Kairi was getting picked up, she figured that she could ride home as well. When she lifted her eyes, she noticed how close they were. Right away, she wondered what they were up to. What if this was the moment that something would happen between them? She wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't leave her.

Feeling that they were staring a while, Kairi spoke first. "Sora?"

He jumped nervously at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"

Her eyes traveled down thinking as she held her hands together. "I-."

"Kairi!" a voice called from nearby.

Quickly, Kairi and Sora stepped back from each other to see Namine heading toward them. "Namine?"

Namine stopped in front of her curious. "I finally caught up with you. Are they here yet?"

Disappointed, Kairi gave a small smile. "Not yet."

Kairi turned toward Sora as he looked curious. "What did you want to say?"

For now, Kairi had given up what she wanted to say since it didn't seem like a good time. She shook her head. "It was nothing. See you later Sora."

Sora rubbed the back of his head. He still wanted to know what she wanted to say, but decided to let it go for now instead. "See ya."

Kairi walked away along with Namine. Namine smiled toward him gently. "See you Sora."

"See ya Namine!" Sora smiled, but then he sighed. The moment had turned disappointing. He really wanted to know what she was going to tell him.

Nearby, another figure stood as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. A frown crossed his face as he watched what happened. It seemed the two were getting close, closer than he had hope. He stood up from off of the wall and walked over. "Hey! Sora!"

Sora looked back surprised as the figure approached him. "Riku!"

Riku nudged him as he looked serious. "So? You ready for tomorrow?"

Sora smirked as he baled his fist. "Yeah!"

"What were you and Kairi talking about?"

"Huh?" Sora wondered why Riku changed the subject so quickly. He also noticed the look on Riku's face. Something had seemed off. He seemed upset. "Um…Nothing really. She wasn't feeling well so I was making sure she was okay."

Riku arched his eyebrow. Something inside of him believed something else was happening. "Really? It seemed like something else."

Sora shook his head. "No. What would make you think that?"

Riku's eyes traveled toward the side as he frowned. "Nothing…"

Sora looked at him confused. He wasn't sure what Riku was thinking, but he was ready to focus on their fight at hand. "Let's even the score so get ready! Tomorrow! It's your lost!"

"Let's make it interesting then." Sora looked at Riku curious. Riku arched his eyebrow toward him. "Winner tomorrow gets to share the papou with Kairi."

Sora's eyes widened at his suggestion. A nervous feeling came in his chest at the thought. "What-?"

Riku smirked at Sora. "You heard me. The winner tomorrow gets to share a papou with Kairi."

Sora's eyes traveled to the side as he blinked and blushed nervously. "W-w-wait a minute…" Riku smirked toward him and started walking away. "See ya tomorrow then." Sora stood in place as he wondered if Riku was serious. Pushing the thought aside, he shook his head and caught up with Riku. The two walked together.

Today would be the day. Today would be the day that he would prove himself. With his wooden sword in hand, Sora would defeat his rival and break their tied score. On the island, he walked passed his friends as he got ready for battle. "What's going on?" Selphie asked.

"Sora's going to challenge Riku again," Wakka answered.

Tidus placed his hands behind his head, skeptical. "Again? There's no way he could win against Riku."

"Actually I think they're tied," Wakka pointed out.

Selphie smiled. "I guess if Sora wins, maybe Riku isn't the only one Kairi can depend on."

Sora stood, ready. Across from him, Riku frowned. Neither one would let the other win. "Let's go Sora! Don't forget about what I said yesterday."

Sora frowned back. He was more determined about winning the fight. Both of them got ready. Selphie waved her hand. "Go!"

The two began to fight with their wooden swords. Sora felt a little uneasy during. It seemed that Riku was pushing him harder than before. As they sparred, Kairi's boat stopped near the dock. Once she got settled, she looked surprised as she saw the two fighting nearby. She started to get worried. It didn't seem like their usual, friendly sparring. The hits were harder and the fight was tough, but Sora was able to knock the sword out of Riku's hand. Sora let out a proud smirk as he turned to Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie cheering behind him. Kairi breathed out in relief that it was over and neither one of them were hurt. Underneath his breath Riku growled. His fists tightened around the handle of the sword. At his best, he still couldn't believe that he had lost to Sora. Kairi looked worried as she watched Riku. He seemed very upset. Riku stood up and raised his sword. Kairi's eyes widened, scared. "Sora!"

Sora glanced over. In time, he reacted by raising his sword to block Riku's. "What?"

"Again!" Both of them pressed their teeth together as they struggled.

"Stop it!" they heard Kairi's voice in the background. Riku knocked the sword out of Sora's hand. He fell back on the sand. Kairi kneeled down concerned, checking on him.

Riku growled upset. He just didn't get it. "That's a weak way to win."

Sora looked at him upset as he baled his fist. "What are you talking about?! What's wrong with you?"

Kairi looked concerned beside him. "You guys are friends! you shouldn't be fighting!"

Riku frowned as he looked down at them. "Are you taking his side?"

Kairi stood up as she pressed her fist to her chest. "No! I-!"

Riku tossed his sword on the ground in front of him. "I'm out of here!" Riku looked back before he walked away. "You win Sora. I guess you got what you wanted. You get to share the papou with her." Everyone stared surprised as Riku walked away.

Soon Kairi ran after him. She wasn't sure what was going on, but someone had to fix it. "Wait! W-." Suddenly she put her hand to her face as she closed her eyes. A wave of dizziness hit her out of nowhere.

Selphie stepped forward concerned. "Kairi?"

Sora stood up concerned as well. "Kairi."

Kairi opened her eyes as she turned back. A tired look came on her face as her eyes darkened. "Sora…" Her eyes lowered to a close as she fell forward.

Quick on his feet, he stood up and caught her before she could hit the ground. "Kairi!" She lied down on the ground as Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie crowded around. Sora shook her a little, but she didn't respond. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"

Riku stepped over determined and picked her up off of the ground. "I'm taking her home." He turned and headed toward his boat. Everyone looked concerned. They really hoped that she was okay.

* * *

"I heard that she has a fever so she's resting. I guess her not feeling well has finally caught up with her." Selphie looked concerned as she stood in front of Sora. Sora looked down as well. A few days passed, but he hadn't been able to see her since she fainted. Still he tried to hear whatever news he could. He wished that he could have seen her. Selphie smiled to assure him. "I'm sure she's all right. Don't worry. I'll let you know what I hear."

Sora looked down as she walked away. All he could do was wait. After the two parted, Sora stood on the island alone. With Kairi still on his mind, he headed toward the secret cave near the waterfall. Inside there were drawings on the wall that they used to create as kids. Finally he made it to the other side of the cave. Sora kneeled down staring of the drawing of him and her. When they were younger, they had drawn pictures of each other. Nearby, Sora grabbed a rock and began carving on the wall. When he was done, he leaned back a little. There was a drawing of a papou on the wall going toward the picture of Kairi. Even if he couldn't share the papou with her, at least he could in some way.

* * *

"Is it all right to come in?" Kairi heard a familiar voice through the door.

Kairi sat up in her bed, tired. "Sure."

Namine opened the door as she smiled. Soon Riku stepped in. He smiled a little. "You look a little better." He sat down on the edge of the bed as Namine stood in the doorway.

Kairi smiled as best as she could. "A little…" She looked down thinking back to the other day. She was still worried about what happened. "Riku…? Is everything okay…between you and Sora?" Riku looked down serious. She smiled to comfort him. "You guys are best friends. Don't lose that. It's important that you stick together. Okay?" She looked out toward the window. "How is Sora? I'm sure he's bored without us," she joked as she let out a laugh. Riku's eyes traveled down. His heart dropped in his chest a little. It seemed that he was losing again to Sora.

* * *

On the island, Sora was talking with Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. He was still worried about how Kairi was doing, but they had kept him company. "Hey!" He lifted his eyes. Across from him, he saw Riku with a serious look on his face.

Sora breathed out uneasy. After their fight last time, he wasn't sure how Riku would react. "Hey." Riku tilted his head toward the side as a signal to Sora. The two walked away from the group as the others looked concerned. Once they were alone, Sora looked at him confused. "What happened the other day? You lost it."

Riku frowned. "That's the first thing you ask about? What about Kairi? Don't you care how she's doing?"

Sora looked concerned. "Of course I do!"

"I saw her the other day."

Sora looked surprised. "Huh?! I thought we couldn't go over to see her."

"Thanks to Namine, I got in to see her while her parents weren't home. She's getting better." Sora breathed out in relief. Riku walked over to him and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Take care of her."

Sora looked surprised. "Huh?"

"You really care about Kairi so make sure you take care of her."

Uneasy, Sora looked at him. "I know you care about her too."

Riku's eyes lowered toward the ground. "I guess…I was… jealous..."

Sora looked surprised. "Why?"

Riku crossed his arms. "I guess…You and Kairi have been spending a lot of time together. You guys seem close."

"Oh… You don't have to worry about that! You're still close with us too!" Then Sora wrapped his arm around his neck as he grinned. "You're my best friend and that's how it's going to stay!"

The grin Sora gave was infectious. Riku did the same and nodded. "Sure!"

The next day, as he walked, Sora's expression changed to surprise. He saw a familiar face in the crowd. "Kairi!" Surprised, she turned around. Sora smiled at her relieved. Soon they met up with each other. "You're looking a lot better."

Kairi smiled. "I feel a lot better."

Uneasy, Sora looked down as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry… that I haven't been able to come by…"

Kairi shrugged a little. She didn't seem upset. "It's okay. My parents didn't want me to have any visitors and I was sleeping most of the time."

The two headed out of the school and on their way home. Sora walked Kairi home so that he could spend a little more time with her. After they reached the door, they turned toward each other. "Guess I'll see you soon."

Kairi gave a slight nod. "See you soon."

Neither one would take their eyes off the other. "Kairi?" Sora stepped forward as he lifted his arm hesitant, but then stopped. His eyes traveled to the side a little uneasy. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Then Kairi stepped forward toward him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as her head leaned against his chest. Her eyes lowered to a close. "You're here. That's all that matters." Sora was surprised by her reaction. Then he relaxed against her and wrapped her arms around her as he closed his eyes. He was glad that she was okay.

* * *

Neither one of them had expected this day to come and neither one of them were prepared for it. Kairi held her head down with her fingers intertwined together in front of her. She didn't want to think about it. She wasn't ready for this day to come ever since she heard.

Behind him, the rest of the car was packed. In front of his friends, he grinned despite how sad he was. Wakka placed his hands behind his head. "We're going to miss you guys."

Tidus nodded. "Yeah!"

"Make sure that you write!" Selphie said.

Sora nodded toward them along with Roxas. "You got it!"

Riku headed toward him. "Hey!" He pinned Sora under his arm and rubbed the top of his head with his fist. "Make sure that you come back and visit us!"

Sora let out a laugh. "Of course!" He turned his attention to Namine who smiled toward him. "Here." She handed them both a piece of paper. It was a drawing of everyone on the island. "It's all of us so you won't forget."

Sora shook his head as he smiled. "I wouldn't forget about you guys." Namine continued to smile at him. Apart of her wanted to say what she was feeling, but she kept it to herself. They spend some more time talking before everyone waved goodbye. Sora and Roxas waved toward them until they disappeared out of sight. Namine looked back noticing that Kairi didn't follow. She had been silent throughout their goodbye. Roxas turned and headed toward the house to grab the last of their things. Sora looked back as he watched Roxas leave. Then he breathed in as he closed his eyes. This was going to be the hardest goodbye of all. Saddened he looked back. "Kairi-."

Slightly she shook her head. He wasn't happy about leaving her behind especially feeling about her the way he did. Finally, her eyes lifted up to his.

"Sora!" They looked over to see his mother calling. Roxas waved toward Kairi before he got inside of the car.

Sora turned his attention back to her. "I better go…"

"Right…" She reached into her pocket. "Before you go, I have something for you." Sora became curious. She opened her hand. "It's my lucky charm. I want you to have it."

Sora looked down at it curiously then looked at her surprised. "What?"

"Remember the lucky charm that I made last year when me, you, and Riku had the idea to build the raft and see if we could find other worlds?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

Kairi placed the charm inside his hand. "Since we couldn't go sailing, I just kept it as good luck charm, but now I should give it to someone important to me. I thought it might bring you luck wherever you go."

Sora took her hand that gave him the charm. "Well instead of the charm… can I just carry you around everywhere with me?" he teased, nervously.

Kairi grinned. "Well you can't always have me with you so you might want to take the charm."

Sora grinned and stared at the charm for a little. Then, his expression changed to surprise. He noticed something different from when he saw it last. When he saw it last, she was still making it out of shells. "Kairi? Is that supposed to be my face on it?"

Kairi smiled. "Yes it's supposed to be you."

Sora grinned. "That makes it better." The joke made her giggle. He placed the charm into his pocket. "Thanks Kairi." Then a thought came to mind. "Oh! I should probably give you something in return." He reached around his neck and unwrapped his chain with a crown attached. "Here. I'll give you something that's important to me."

Kairi looked surprised. "You don't have to."

Sora smiled as he put his necklace in her hand. "I want to."

She let out a gentle smile. "Don't forget…Where ever you go, I'm always with you." That had brought a smile to his face. She turned and started walking away. Maybe it was better leaving it at that.

Suddenly she felt her hand being grabbed. Sora looked at her determined. "Kairi! I'm always with you too." She turned more toward him as he grabbed onto her other hand. "I'll come back to you. I promise."

She stared at him stunned. His words had touched her. "I know you will."

A moment of silence stood between them. There was a lot they wanted to say to each other, but there wasn't enough time. Soon his hand slipped out of hers. Saying the words goodbye would have been too much. She watched until he was out of sight. Once they left, she headed toward the island. She brought her boat to the dock and stood out on the sand alone. From out in the ocean, she could see the boat that would carry them to another mainland. She watched until it had gone out of sight.

Like that, he was gone.

Time had seemed to fly by after as she stood there. Reminiscing over old times, she headed toward the secret cave where they used to play when they were younger. She glanced over the drawings they had made all around. Her hand traced around the walls. Then she stumbled across a drawing the two of them had made together. It was one they drew of each other. Her fingers skimmed over the edges of the drawing that she had made of Sora. Suddenly she noticed something that had made her heart stop. There was a drawing of a papou fruit that was drawn toward her. She had visited the cave a few times, but this was the first that she had seen of it. She figured that Sora must've drawn it before he left. It had touched her deeply. A tear slipped out of her eye as she couldn't help but smile. Her finger went up to her lips. She kneeled down and grabbed a stone from off of the ground. She stayed there a few minutes before she stepped away. She created a papou of her own going toward the drawing of Sora. Seeing the two connect brought more tears to her eyes. Not just for what she saw, but for the fact that he was now gone.

As time had passed, she started going to the island less and less until she had stopped going altogether. It had brought up too many memories...

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!"_


	3. The Past: Part 2

_Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter of the story!_

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine side of the story)_

 _Chapter 2: The Past Part 2:_

 _One year ago…_

"Kairi!" Kairi turned around surprised at the sound of her name being called. This was usually one of the days she walked home from school alone. Sometimes that was what she had preferred. Once she saw Selphie, she smiled. Selphie grinned toward her. "Mine if I walk with you?"

Kairi nodded a little. "Sure."

The two started walking together along the road. Selphie leaned forward toward her. "So… Wakka and Tidus were planning to go to island today! Do you want to go?"

Kairi gave her an uneasy look. "Not today."

Selphie stopped as she groaned. "You never want to go anymore..."

Kairi stared forward toward the ocean. "I just… haven't felt like it for a long time."

Curious, Selphie tilted her head toward her. "How come?" Kairi stopped in place. She knew why but kept it to herself. Today just didn't seem like the day to go. Selphie shook her shoulder, making her snap out of her thoughts. "Kairi? Kairi!" Selphie let out another groan. "Awe…! Why won't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Kairi breathed out. "I guess I've just been…having these dreams..."

Selphie blinked surprised and interested. "What kind of dreams? Are they scary?"

"No. Just of someone…that I used to know…" Usually the feeling left her to talk about it. She started walking ahead of Selphie. Thinking about the dreams had left her feeling down. She could see the latest one clearly like some of the others. In them, he was always there, the boy that she wished to see again standing in the ocean near the shore with his back turned to her. He would never turn around no matter if she had called out for him or tried to reach him. For some reason, her voice could never reach him and her feet could never move no matter how hard she tried. The dream would end with him looking back, but she could never make out his face clearly. Dreams like that haunted her. She wanted to keep the island far from her mind.

Selphie looked surprised as she noticed that Kairi seemed zoned out again. "Kairi?" Kairi didn't respond. She had become lost in the memory of _him_.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind me coming over," Kairi said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Aqua lifted her head as she was crafting. She sat at the head of her bed as Kairi sat on the opposite end. "I don't mind at all. It's been a while since you've been here. I'm surprised."

Kairi grinned nervously. "I know...I'm sorry that I haven't come over more often…"

Aqua shook her head to assure her it was okay. "I haven't been here most of the time anyway."

Uneasy, Kairi looked toward the bed. "I just… had to get away for a while…"

Aqua lifted her head. "Oh?"

Kairi's eyes traveled toward the side as she thought back. "Everyone talks about going back to island and Selphie really wants me to go back, but I don't…really want to..."

Aqua looked curious. "You used to go all the time with Riku. What changed?"

Kairi smiled a little. "It used to be the three of us: me, Riku, and…" What was left of her smile had slowly disappeared.

Aqua took notice. She took a second to read Kairi's expression. She seemed sad. It was then she decided to change the subject. She smiled a little toward her. "I see you're still wearing your grandmother's necklace."

Kairi was surprised that she brought that up, but then smiled and nodded. "When we were little, you put a spell on it so that nothing bad would happen."

"I wish I had magic to do that." Her eyes traveled to the side uneasy. "Then maybe nothing bad will happen to any of my friends."

Kairi looked curious. It sounded like something else was on her mind. "Aqua?"

"Hm?" Aqua shook her head. "It's nothing…" She smiled a little. "So why don't you want to go to the island with the others?" Kairi looked off to the side uneasy. Since that wasn't a place Aqua usually went to, she thought about telling her. Maybe she could understand. Aqua tilted her head. "What is it?"

Kairi looked down toward. It seemed that Aqua was making more charms. Kairi picked one of them up. "Why do you keep making these? Do they really work?"

Aqua smiled gently. "I would like to think so. I wanted to make them for my friends so no matter where we go in life, we can find our way back to each other. I wanted to give these before we graduate. Where's the one that you made?" she asked curious.

Nervously Kairi looked at her. "I… gave mine away."

Aqua looked surprised. "Really? I thought you were using it for your raft trip."

A small crossed Kairi's lips as she thought back. "That didn't happen so I gave it to someone."

Aqua became curious. "Who?"

Kairi stared out of the window, distant. "He's far away right now. He might not have it anymore…"

Aqua put her stuff down and smiled gently. "Who is this person? Someone I know?"

Kairi shook her head and looked down sad. "It doesn't matter…"

Aqua placed her finger to her chin. "That was your lucky charm. This person must be special for you to give that away." Aqua smiled supportive as she leaned back. "You're going to make me guess at this aren't you?" She leaned back against her pillow. "I see the two of you spend a lot of time together so I thought maybe you were interested in Riku?"

Kairi lied down on her bed. "He's my best friend. He's really nice, kind, strong, but…"

Aqua arched her eyebrow. "But…?" Kairi fiddled around with her fingers as she grew silent. Aqua tilted her head. "Kairi?"

Kairi breathed out. "I guess that is what everyone thinks... Maybe I should…"

Aqua leaned forward toward her. "Don't go with a guy just because everyone thinks you should be together."

Kairi tilted her head back to look at Aqua. "You mean like how everyone thinks of you and Terra?"

Aqua looked off to the side uneasy. "Sort of…I guess…" Kairi looked down, thinking. Maybe it was time to get over her feelings and move on, but it wasn't easy. Aqua breathed out. "You could just come out and say it. You don't have to keep it inside." Kairi's eyes widened in surprised at Aqua's words. "I asked Ven and I tried asking Vanitas, which wasn't easy, but… they both said they haven't heard from Sora for a while." Kairi turned on her side as she looked surprised. Aqua looked down disappointed. "Turns out they haven't heard from him in months. The last thing they heard was that they moved a few times, but after that, they haven't heard from him."

Kairi looked down disappointed as well. A knot formed in her stomach as she placed her hand on top of it. "I see… I haven't heard from him either since he left." Kairi sat up. "I was starting to think that you had forgotten about him."

Aqua smiled. "There was another boy you used to be around a lot. I couldn't forget that. He's Ven's and Vanitas's brother, plus not too long ago, you did ask if I had heard anything."

A light pink tint came to Kairi's cheeks. Maybe she had become trapped in her own thoughts for too long. "Sorry…"

"So he's the one you gave your charm to?" Kairi nodded at Aqua's question. "You must really miss him."

Kairi stared down. It took her a second to say what she was thinking. "I do…more than anything…"

Aqua started to understand more of why she was sad. "You guys used to play on that island a lot. Is that why you don't want to go?" Kairi looked down as she nodded. Aqua leaned toward her with a supportive smile. "That's fine. You don't have to go there because everyone else does. You must've shared some special memories there." Instantly a bittersweet smile appeared on Kairi's lips. They really had, but to think of that cave drawing had made her sad most of all. "You can come here if you don't want to go with your friends."

Kairi nodded, grateful. "Thanks Aqua." Aqua nodded back. She went back to creating her wayfinders. Then Kairi spoke something else that was on her mind, "It's also hard because of…the dreams…"

Aqua raised her eyes surprised and curious. "Dreams…?"

Kairi became lost in thought as she remembered them. "Even when I try not to think of him, he appears in my dreams and in them I can never reach him and then he would just…disappear."

Aqua knew it must've been hard for her. "Sorry…"

Kairi breathed out as she looked down. "It seems like I can't forget."

Aqua shook her head and then smiled at her. It was understandable. "You don't forget someone important like that."

Kairi shook her head. "No. I can't." A smile seeped through Aqua's lips at how strongly Kairi felt. She hadn't seen her this determined. Kairi looked at Aqua as she heard her laugh quietly. "What is it?"

Aqua looked up. "I was just wondering… if maybe…"

"What?" Kairi asked surprised.

A little nervous, Aqua wanted to point it out. "Sounds like you're in love…" Instantly Kairi's face turned red. Any response became caught in her throat. Aqua smiled. She already had her answer. "It's okay you know."

Kairi looked concerned. Nothing inside of her denied it. "Have you ever been?"

Aqua tilted her head to the side as she put her finger to her lips. "Hmm… I'm not sure." Her mind had gone over people she knew. For others she knew, it was easy to know how she felt about them. They were either her friends or family, but there were two boys she couldn't pinpoint how she felt about.

Kairi looked toward the window as she breathed out. "It's been over a year…"

Aqua left her thoughts. "It doesn't mean you'll never see each other again. Just give it time."

Kairi sighed. She didn't have much of a choice. All she could do is hope. "Thank you."

Aqua nodded as she smiled gently. "Anytime."

* * *

In class, Kairi leaned her head against her hand. Beyond the horizon, she could see the island in the distance. Part of her debated about going back, but she never could bring herself to. Things had just felt… different. "Kairi?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see the teacher staring down at her. Had she been caught not paying attention to something she had asked? "Yes ma'am?"

"We have a new transfer student and as a representative of the class, I thought that you could help show her around."

Kairi nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Inside of the art room, Namine sat alone on a stool as she was drawing on an easel. After school was done, she usually liked to use the art room alone so that she could concentrate. Kairi peeked inside. She figured that was where she would find her. "Hey!"

Namine looked back as Kairi walked over. "Hi!" she said surprised.

Kairi smiled toward her. "You can head home without me. There's something I have to do after school."

Namine was curious as to why but decided not to ask. "All right."

Kairi gave her a gentle smile. As Namine went back to her art, Kairi became lost in thought. She noticed that Namine seemed more distance since a year ago. Interested, Kairi walked over and looked inside of her drawing pad. "What have you been drawing lately?"

Namine kept her eyes to her easel. "Nothing much. Just landscapes."

Kairi flipped through a few pages, but then noticed one that caught her attention. In an older drawing, she saw the back of a girl holding hands with a boy. Right away, she recognized who they were. An uneasy feeling came in her stomach. "You… have a lot of drawings of Sora don't you?" Surprised Namine looked over to see what had made her say that. She saw the open notebook on her table. Quickly she closed it, embarrassed. Kairi knew that she liked Sora, but she wondered just how much. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-."

"Kairi? Namine?" The two looked back to see Riku in the doorway.

Still on edge about what happened, Kairi let out an uneasy smile. "Hi Riku." She turned back to Namine, focusing on the reason she came. "I just wanted to let you know about after school so you didn't have to wait for me." Afterwards, Kairi walked away. The feeling of unease didn't leave Namine either. It was one subject that they didn't talk about. Thoughts of Sora did cross her mind and it had made her sad that he wasn't around.

Out in the hall, Kairi walked beside Riku. "I heard that Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus wanted to invite some people to the island and have some kind of party. We could go over together."

An apologetic smile appeared on Kairi. "Maybe next time…"

They stopped in the hallway and turned more toward each other. "Are you sure?"

Kairi nodded. Nervously she smiled. "Sorry…I know that I haven't been much fun to hang around…"

He smiled back. "It's okay." Then a thought crossed her mind. There were doubts, but since Sora and he were best friends, maybe Riku had heard something. "Kairi?"

"Hm?" She snapped out of her thoughts and focused on Riku.

"What is it?" Riku asked curious.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I have to meet up with someone. I'll let you know if I change my mind." She gave one last smile before she took off. Riku watched as she disappeared. He noticed the change in her. She seemed more reserved and distance. Thoughts came up as to why. It all seemed like it led to one thing or really one person.

* * *

Kairi searched around, but then spotted a dark, short haired girl standing alone near the front door of the school. She smiled and walked over. "Are you…Xion?" The girl looked at her on edge and curious. It took a second before she nodded. Kairi gave her a smile to assure her. "My name's Kairi! I've been asked to show you around. You're new here right?" Xion nodded as she grabbed onto the strap of her bag. Kairi noticed that she seemed uneasy. She thought that maybe there was a way she could fix that. "Let's meet here tomorrow morning. That way I can show you where everything is, but for now, are you doing anything?" Xion looked at her surprised. "I can show you some places in town and we can grab something to eat." Xion's eyes traveled down uneasy. Kairi tried to read her. She decided to go with what she thought would help. "It could be my treat."

Xion shook her head. "I…can't." she spoke quietly. Kairi wrapped her arm around Xion's free arm which surprised Xion. Kairi wasn't going to take no for an answer. It seemed like Xion could use a friend and she was up for making a new one. Maybe it could help her forget.

* * *

As the sun started to set, Kairi walked home tired along the road. School was done and so were her afterschool activities. The past few days had kept her busy. Mainly she had been spending time getting to know Xion and becoming her friend. She didn't think keeping herself busy would be enough to keep her tired, but she had felt it a lot more lately and she wasn't sure why. She pressed her hand to her head as she closed her eyes and breathed out. After the dizziness passed, she shook her head. Then, she started walking. Taking the long way home, she passed by several houses. Her eyes gazed out over the ocean that surrounding the island. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle.

"Kairi!" Kairi looked over to see Selphie run toward her and stop in front of her surprised. "Kairi? You don't usually come down this way."

Kairi smiled a little. "I just thought I would take a different way this time."

Selphie stepped beside her curious. "What are you doing?" Kairi kneeled down and pushed the bottle further out into the ocean. "What is that?"

Kairi watched as it floated further into the ocean as she gave a hopeful smile. "It's a letter that I wrote. Inside are my feelings that I wasn't able to say before. Maybe, just maybe, it would reach him. It's wishful thinking, but even if it doesn't reach him, at least it's out there." A breeze blew passed her, pushing the bottle further along. She placed her hand against her hair.

Selphie looked surprised. "Who's it for?" Kairi's lips curved up more as his words came to her head. Even if it took another few years, she still hoped that she would see him again. Selphie blinked surprised. "Kairi?"

"You'll come back. Right…Sora?"

Selphie looked surprised and then smiled a little. The two stayed there for a little longer, watching the ocean.

Afterwards, they headed back home. As they passed by the houses, one in particular had caught Kairi's eye. She stopped. The house looked the same as when it was emptied. She stepped closer. A lot of memories came up which made her happy and sad at the same time. Selphie took a look at the house. "Oh! This used to be his house right?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah."

Selphie put her hands to her hips as she looked around. "This place has been abandoned since he left."

"Yeah…" Suddenly Kairi felt the dizziness hit her again. She closed her eyes tight as she pressed her hand to her head.

Selphie noticed and started to get a little worried. "Kairi?" Kairi's face relaxed as things started to turn black. She breathed out and fell against the ground. Quickly Selphie went to her side and checked on her. "Kairi! Are you okay? Kairi!" It took some time, but Kairi closed eyes tight. She breathed out as she woke up. Kairi sat up as Selphie looked at her concerned. "Kairi! Are you okay?!"

"I just felt dizzy all of a sudden." Selphie helped Kairi to stand up.

"Here! Let me help you home." The two started walking. Kairi wasn't sure what came over her.

* * *

"You're still burning up." Kairi's mother placed her hand against her forehead. Her bangs stuck to her forehead as there was sweat. "Get plenty of rest. With the medicine, the fever should break."

Kairi smiled a little. "I will." Her mother gave her a small smile before she walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Namine stepped into her room. "Kairi." Kairi sat up a little as she smiled. Namine sat beside her. "How are you feeling today?"

Kairi breathed out a little. "Tired a lot."

Namine looked worried. "Then you should sleep and I'll check on you later."

Kairi gave a tired smile. "Thanks Namine."

Namine smiled back as she nodded. "Get better soon."

After Namine left, Kairi lied down against her pillow. She turned her head toward the window as she relaxed. Beyond, she could see the houses that had led out to the ocean. Over the horizon was the island. Her eyes lowered to a close. Sleep had overtaken her and sent her into a dream with the same view of the island. The only difference was that she could see a familiar face waving toward her with the same dorky grin that he always had.

As the sun was over the island, the bottle she sent out earlier had brushed against the sand of the island.

The next day, a pair of feet had stopped and noticed the bottle that had landed. Taking it, the person had reached in and took the letter out of the bottle. Reading over the words, a smile appeared. Their eyes up from the paper toward the ocean. It was finally time.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	4. The Past: Part 3

_Thank you for reading! Here's the next chapter of the story!_

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine side of the story)_

 _Chapter 3: The Past Part 3:_

A few days later, after she was feeling a little better, Kairi returned back to school. Sleeping most of the time while she was out had made her feel a lot better. "Kairi!"

Curious, Kairi glanced back as she heard the familiar voice. Once she saw who it was, she let out a smile. "Xion."

Xion gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay? Are you feeling better?"

Kairi nodded. "I'm fine. Nothing a little rest couldn't fix." They started walking together as she spoke. "It felt like it came out of nowhere, but I'm a lot better now." Soon, Xion let out a smile. One that Kairi didn't see often. It made her smile as well.

Inside of the art room, Namine was sitting at her desk as she finished the last touches on her drawing while the room was still quiet. After some time, she stood up from her desk and headed toward the door. Before she stepped out of the door, her eyes lifted up as she noticed something come in front of her. Instantly, she froze in place as her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. First, she had noticed the familiar smile. "Hey…Namine." A gasp escaped from her lips. Her pencil slipped from her hands and dropped to the floor, breaking the point.

As school came to an end, Kairi and Xion walked through the halls, getting ready to head home. As they spoke, out of the corner of her eye, Kairi caught a glimpse of something that seemed familiar. Ahead in the crowded hall, walking across her view, she noticed brown, spiked hair. Stunned, she stopped in place as her eyes widened and her lips parted. It couldn't have been... She caught a glimpse of his face. Several things ran through her mind. Maybe she hadn't been completely over her fever. Maybe she thought about her dreams too much. Had her mind decided to play tricks on her? Either way, she had to know. As quickly as she could, she moved her way through the crowd, but it wasn't easy with many people around. It seemed that the person she was after disappeared out of sight. "Sora!" Xion was surprised by her reaction. When Kairi searched around, she then noticed other people around her staring at her as well. She shook her head as she put her hand to her face.

Xion caught up with her as the crowd started to clear a little. "Are you okay Kairi?"

Kairi shook her head again and stared down sad. This was getting out of control…

Later, the two sat at a table outside of a small café. Kairi couldn't lift her eyes from the ground. So many thoughts ran through her mind. It felt embarrassing believing in something that wasn't there. Xion noticed that Kairi had remained quiet throughout. Usually Kairi would be the one who would start the conversation, but not this time. "So…? Who's…Sora?" she asked nervously.

Kairi continued to stare down. Xion wondered if she would answer her. Then Kairi lifted her head. There was confusion and worry written on her face. "Xion?"

Xion looked a little surprised. "Yes?"

The question made her feel uneasy, but she had to know. "Did you happen to see... a boy with brown spiky hair walk by us?"

Xion shook her head. "No. You took off and you called for Sora, but that was all I saw." Kairi was afraid of that. Maybe she really had listened to her dreams for too long. "Who is he?"

Behind her eyes, Xion could see her sadness. "Oh? He…used to be a friend of mine. That's all."

Xion looked curious. "That's all?"

Kairi stood up as she looked disappointed. "That's all. I'm going to go. I'll see you later." Xion watched as she walked away. The disappointment of not seeing the boy she wanted to see really had her down.

As Kairi walked home, she thought about calling Aqua to help clear her head since their conversation helped last time, but then she thought it was better to be alone for a little while. After she arrived home, she changed out of her uniform and sat at her desk. Homework became a good distraction at that moment. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. She thought about letting it go, but then realized that no one else was home to get it. The doorbell rang again. She breathed out. She wasn't in the mood for visitors. Downstairs, she opened the door. To her surprise, she saw the familiar blue haired girl. She was breathing hard as if she had run all the way there. "Kairi!"

Kairi stood in the door, surprised. "Aqua?" She stepped aside to let her come in. "What are you doing here?" She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to Aqua. "What's going on?" Kairi asked curious.

Aqua breathed out. "It's good news. I promise. I stopped by to deliver a message."

Kairi blinked, curious. It sounded urgent. "What is it…?"

Aqua sat on the stool as she smiled. "I think that you should go back to the island. Now."

Kairi frowned a little. That didn't sound like news much less good. "Aqua…" She sat on the stool across from her. She looked down, thinking about what happened earlier that day. "I-."

"You have to trust me on this one." Kairi lifted her eyes to hers. Aqua smiled in reassurance. "Trust me…Go." Kairi felt uneasy, but Aqua wouldn't have mentioned it if it wasn't important. Kairi couldn't deny that. After the two parted, she headed on her way. She got in her boat and headed toward the island. Along the way, she couldn't understand why Aqua wanted her to go. Everything inside of her told her to just go home, but she wouldn't deny her friend's request. Nothing had really changed. The look and sound of the ocean all had felt familiar. She tied her boat ashore and stepped onto the dock. Soon, she gazed out over the ocean. She still didn't understand why Aqua told her to come. Thoughts began to enter her mind, but mainly her memories. She waited for a few minutes before she sighed. "Maybe…waiting isn't good enough."

For a long time, she had been waiting for him to return, but maybe now was the time to do something. She would do her best to find him again. She walked onto the dock and started unwrapping the rope that kept her boat ashore. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Out in the ocean, she noticed something floating toward her. She stood up straight and watched as it had approached closer. Her eyes squinted, unable to recognize what was approaching at first. Then her eyes lifted as her lips parted in surprise. Her hand pressed against her chest. It couldn't have been. A boat approached her, but this time it had a familiar face. This had reminded her of the dreams she had before. She questioned if it had been another one. "Kairi!"

Her body jumped at the call of her name. The emotions she held in had hit her all at once. It wasn't a dream. Not this time. "Sora!"

A big grin came on his face. Neither one couldn't wait to meet the other. Once he got closer to the shore, he jumped out and pulled the boat with him. Since he was heading toward her, she would do the same. Quickly she tossed off her shoes and rushed into the water with an excited grin. As her feet ran against the sand, she slipped and fell forward. The rope to the boat slipped through his fingers as he approached closer. Instantly Sora wrapped his arms around her waist as Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck. Surprised, he fell back as she fell forward, letting out a short yell. Sora sat up sit holding onto her as she kept her arms tightly around his neck. There was a look of relief on her face. The two stayed in a wet embrace. "This is real…" she let the words slip from her lips. They could feel the waves crashing against them, but it didn't matter at that moment. Neither one was willing to let the other go.

Minutes passed before the two reluctantly parted from each other, but still keeping their smiles on. Sora glanced back toward the water to see his boat being carried away by the ocean. He let out a nervous laugh. "Oh! I guess I better get that..."

Kairi let out a giggle. This was the happiest that she had felt in a while. Her forehead pressed against his as they both closed their eyes. "I missed you so much," she whispered between them. Her feelings felt as if they were pouring out her. She had held them in for so long.

Sora couldn't help but smile as well. "I missed you too."

When she thought about the year they spent apart, Kairi glanced down sad. Her arms stayed wrapped around his neck. "When I stopped hearing from you…a part of me thought…I wouldn't see you again…"

"I promised I would come back to you." Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out her lucky charm.

A quiet laugh slipped out from her lips. "You still kept it…"

"Of course!" His eyes never left hers.

Kairi took a second to get a good look at him. "You've changed." Her fingers touched the pointed spikes of his hair. He looked a little more mature than when she saw him last.

"You're the one who's changed Kairi." His fingers ran along the ends of her hair. It was definitely longer than when he saw her last.

Kairi smiled as she breathed out. "Maybe I have…" Being around him again made her feelings overwhelmed. After being apart all this time, it made her realize just how important he was to her. How much she had missed him. How much she really loved him. She leaned in closer toward him as her eyes lowered to a close. Softly she pressed her lips against his as his eyes widened, stunned.

When she parted from him, he continued to stare at her stunned. "Kairi…"

Kairi blinked surprised. What had she done? She had gotten caught in the moment being around him again. Her cheeks flushed with a deep red as her eyes widened. "I… I'm…" A smile curved at his lips as she gave him an innocent look. "It's-It's just… after all this time…" She looked down as she breathed in. "I…I…" She lifted her eyes to him. "I love you…" Uneasy she watched his reaction.

At first, Sora seemed a little surprised, but then he gave a gentle smile. Her eyes searched his, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Then Kairi looked down disappointed. Maybe he didn't feel the same way. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled closer. She lifted his head surprised. "Come with me." Kairi wondered what he was up to. They got up and stepped out of the water. Afterwards, Sora pulled his boat to the dock and tied it securely. The two began walking along the shore with their feet against the sand. Sora smiled gently toward her. "I got the letter you sent me."

Kairi looked over curious. "Letter?"

Sora nodded toward her. "Before we came back, I stopped here the day before we moved in. I found a bottle with a letter inside. I saw it was from you."

A giggle slipped out of her lips. She didn't expect things to work out the way they did. "I wasn't sure if it would ever reach you." Then Kairi stopped in place uneasy. "I tried sending other letters, but they never seemed to reach you."

Sora rubbed the back of his head nervous. "Oh! At first, where we moved was where I thought we would stay, but things didn't work out with my mom's job and we ended up moving around a lot."

Kairi gave a concerned look. "I was starting to get worried when no one said they heard from you."

Sora gave her an uneasy smile. "Sorry about that…"

Kairi smiled gently toward him. "I'm just glad that…you're here now."

Sora nodded toward her. "Me too." He stretched his arms and placed them behind his head. "I'm starting to get hungry."

"I am too." She felt nervousness dwell in her stomach at the thought of her next question. Her eyes traveled over to the tree in the distance. "Well…I always thought that we could share…" Her eyes met with his. "…the papou fruit."

There was a moment of silence between them as they stopped. She still couldn't read what he was thinking. She thought that maybe he wanted to share it with her as well. Then Sora walked passed her as she looked down disappointed. Maybe that was her answer. Even after showing her feelings again, he didn't respond back. "There's something you should see first." Kairi looked back surprised as he walked away. She followed him passed the waterfall into the secret cave. As he led her in, she searched around for some sort of clue as to what he was up to. Then they stopped toward the end of the cave. Right away she remembered the drawing. Sora kneeled down in front of the wall and looked back at her as he smiled. "Remember this?"

Kairi smiled as she put her hands behind her back. "How could I forget?"

"When I came back, I saw this." Her eyes watched him, wondering what he was thinking. Sora stood up and turned toward her as he smiled gently. Right away, her eyes noticed that he had a papou fruit in his hand. She didn't see when he got it or where he had pulled it from. Sora stepped in front of her and held out the fruit.

Kairi took it from his hand and took the first bite. "If two people share this, their destines become intertwined. Forever…" Her eyes traveled down. "If you don't want to…I understand if-."

Sora took the fruit from her hand and took a bite out of the same place she did. "That's fine with me." A smile appeared on her lips. He stepped in closer. Soon he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It caught her by surprise, but then she gave in and closed her eyes. Then they parted as they opened their eyes to each other. "I love you too," he whispered. Happiness filled her hearing those words. He was back and he had felt the same as her. Their foreheads touched as their eyes lowered to a close. The two leaned in and kissed passionately, putting in years of want into their kiss. His hand slid against his cheek, pushing the hair back from her ear as her fingers slid against the back of his neck and begun digging into the strands of his chestnut colored hair. A few minutes later, the two parted to reclaim their breath. Their breath felt warm against their skin. Both of them grinned as their eyes met.

Later, they sat on the sand watching the ocean hit the shore. They had finished eat the rest of the papou fruit. Sora noticed that she hadn't stopped smiling. He hadn't stopped either. At last, they finally gotten what they wanted.

The next day at school, the two walked hand in hand through the hall. Behind them nearby, Riku was able to spot them. Sora was talking as Kairi had let out a laugh toward him. Noticing how they were, he figured that things had worked out between them. A faint smile appeared on his lips. Then his eyes traveled down as he thought about the conversation between Sora and him a few days before...

 _On the island, Sora sat on the papou tree as he stared out over the ocean. There was a serious look on his face. "Sora!" The voice distracted him from his thoughts. Nearby, Riku headed toward him. Sora let out a smile after seeing his friend. Riku stood beside him and leaned against the tree with his arms crossed. "What are you doing out here?"_

 _Sora breathed out. He had a lot on his mind since he returned back to the island, but there was one thing he wanted to resolve more than anything. "Just thinking about stuff."_

" _How does it feel being back?"_

 _Sora smiled. "I really missed you guys. I'm glad to be back." Then he looked toward the ground as he sighed._

 _Riku looked surprised. "What is it?"_

" _Kairi…" Riku looked at him curious. Sora's eyes traveled between him and the ground. "Do you know if she's… seeing anyone?"_

 _Riku shook his head. "No. She's not."_

" _Now that I'm back, I want to tell her…how I feel but…" Sora glanced over at Riku. Memories of when they were younger came to mind. They both were competitive for her attention. It had almost caused a rift between them. He didn't want to lose their friendship, but he also didn't want to lose the girl who was the most important to him._

 _Silent lingered between them. Then Sora looked over surprised as he heard Riku say, "You should tell her." He looked toward the ground as he thought back. "She's been pretty distance since you left. She stopped going to the island altogether. I think she didn't want to go if you weren't there." Sora was surprised by what he told him. Riku looked over at him serious. "I think she feels the same way about you." As he smiled, he nodded toward Sora. "It's okay."_

 _Sora let out a smile. He jumped down from the giant branch. Their fists bumped. "Thanks." He took off toward the dock. Soon, he would plan on telling her._

 _Riku watched as Sora left. He wasn't going to stand in the way of how they felt for each other. He was happy for them. It was something he knew he had to get over._

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	5. Outside Looking In

_**Author's Notes:** Thanks for keeping up with the story! I hope you'll like the next chapter! Took a little inspiration from Chain of Memories!_

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora, Kairi, and Namine side of the story)_

 _Chapter 4: Outside Looking In:_

In the hallway of school, Kairi turned her head curious. Afterwards, a smile appeared once she saw a certain, spiked brunette. "Sora!"

After he heard her voice, a smile instantly came on his lips as well. It was a usual afternoon, one he had become accustom to since he was finally home again. After classes were done, he would walk and hoped to see a certain crimson haired girl before he left to go home. Even if he couldn't catch her at school, he always had the option to see her later if he tried. Kairi left from Selphie's side to go over to Sora. Selphie shook her head as she let out a smile and placed her hand on her hip. She started to believe that, whether friend or boyfriend, that Kairi would pick the boyfriend most of the time. The two continued to grin toward each other as Kairi continued to head toward Sora.

"Sora!" Sora turned his head curious to see Namine head toward him from the other end of the hallway. It now became a matter of who would reach Sora first. "Hi!"

Sora blinked surprised. "Hey Namine."

Namine stopped beside him as she held out her canvas for him to see. "I wanted to get your opinion on my painting. Is that okay?" Kairi caught up just in time to hear Namine's request.

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Um…?" As much as he wanted to help, he knew that Kairi planned to walk home with him. He tilted his body toward the side as his eyes met with Kairi's.

Namine took notice and turned around. She looked surprised at Kairi who stood behind her. "Oh! Hi Kairi!" She looked down a little uneasy. "Sorry… You two seem busy-."

Kairi placed her hands behind her back as she smiled. "It's fine." She stood beside her. "Do you mind if I look too?"

Namine nodded as she smiled nervously at what their opinion would be. "Sure…" Both of them leaned over.

Sora looked surprised and then smiled at the landscape. "Oh! It's really good Namine!"

Instantly, she let out a smile. "Thanks! I've been working on some others that I've shown Kairi, but not you yet. I was hoping... you would take a look at them…?"

He nodded. "Sure!"

Without thinking, he responded. Then, his eyes lifted up to Kairi who gave him a sweet smile. "It's okay. I can wait."

Afterwards, Sora smiled. She really did have a way of being understanding. Sora looked toward Namine and nodded. "Let's go!" Namine smiled and walked with him toward the art room.

After they were further down the hall, Kairi's smile disappeared as she sighed. Selphie went to her side, confused. "How come you let him go?"

"Sora is one of Namine's closest friends. She values his opinion." Kairi's eyes lowered toward the floor. She knew Namine felt something for him, but she didn't want to break the bond that they shared or what they had left...

The next day, Namine's paintbrush moved smoothly across her canvas as she sat in the art room. Namine smiled as she admired her undone painting. She enjoyed painting when she was alone in her free time. It made her feel happy to still do so. Then, she glanced over toward the window. She stood off her stool and leaned against the glass. Outside, she caught a glimpse of Kairi run across the schoolyard. Namine's eyes lowered with disappointment. She returned back to her chair and held her paintbrush to her painting, but her arm refused to move. She closed her eyes as she sighed. She knew that Kairi was off to see Sora. Something she wished that she could do. She placed her paintbrush aside and put her hands on her knees. Her eyes lowered toward the ground. She tried to spend time with Sora in hopes that he would return the same feelings toward her, but he still cared about Kairi. She wondered if there would ever be a chance...

* * *

On the island, Kairi stood with Sora near the ocean. The salty breeze blew softly past them. They usually went to the island since it was the only time they could spend together alone. Kairi skipped a rock across the water as Sora stared over at her. "So? What other idea did you have in mind?"

She placed her hands behind her back as she turned to him and smiled. "You mean as far as spending time together? I was thinking there's always night."

Sora looked surprised. "But I thought your parents gave you a curfew."

She grinned as she placed her finger on her cheek. "Yeah, but there are ways around that." She turned to the ocean as the smile slowly went off of her face. "I just don't get to see you as much anymore."

Sora stepped closer to her. "I just don't want you to get in trouble or I'll never get to see you."

Kairi could understand the risks, but she was willing to take it. "Don't worry," she assured him. "I'll be careful. How about tomorrow night here on the island? I heard there are going to be a lot of stars out."

Sora grinned. "You can always see the stars." Kairi grinned back as elbowed him playfully in his side. Sora rubbed the back of his head as he smiled. "But yeah. I'll come out here tomorrow night." Kairi smiled. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his. Sora smiled, glad that she was happy.

The next afternoon, Namine was inside of the art room as she sat in front of her canvas. Soon, the bell rung for school to be over. She looked up surprised as she realized that she forgot track of time. It was the only time of day when she could see him. She looked down and noticed the paint over her arms. She rushed over to the sink to try and wash it off. In times like this, it was easier using crayons and her drawing pad again. She washed it off her arms and hands as best she could, but some of the paint still remained. She decided to clean it off later and went toward the door.

Once she looked out, she saw him in the hall alone. She smiled. _"Sora."_ This was her opportunity to speak to him. She was about to step out when she saw him stop. He smiled. When she looked over, she saw Kairi approach him with the same happy smile. Namine's expression turned to sadness and disappointment. She watched as Sora grabbed Kairi's hand. "So? Do you think you'll be able to get out tonight?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah. I'll meet you out on the island." Then she noticed the unease on his face. She smiled to assure him. "Don't worry."

Sora smiled gently and nodded. "Can't wait." Namine looked down. She wondered what they were up to. What worried her more was how close they were. Sora slowly let Kairi's hand slip out of his. They headed toward the same direction down the hall. Disappointed still, Namine stepped back inside of the room and headed for the sink to finish cleaning the paint off of her hands. Her curiosity struck her again as to what Kairi and Sora were up to. Soon, she cleared her mind and packed up her stuff so that she could head for home.

Later that night, Namine finished saying good night to her parents and headed up to her room. Her room was lit a little by the moonlight coming in from the window. She sighed and cut on her light. She decided to draw a little before she went to bed. Outside her door, she could Kairi say good night before she heard her door close next door. A couple of hours later, Namine cut off her light after she finished drawing and headed toward her window. She sat inside on the window ceil and stared out of the window. Her head leaned against the glass as she continued to think. She felt alone as she usually did sometimes. What helped with the loneliness was art. Then, she noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see Kairi run off from their house. She looked surprised, but then remembered the conversation she heard in the hallway hours earlier. Her expression changed to disappointment. She wished that she could go out tonight and meet Sora. One thing that would make her more than happy. She wondered if he would ever notice her? If he would care about her? Slowly, she stepped from her window and slipped under her covers. She closed her eyes as she tried to fall asleep.

On the island, Sora and Kairi sat on the sand. The water from the ocean washed up on the edge of their feet. They stared up at the stars in the sky. His arm lifted up as he pointed to one of the stars. "You see that? That could be another world up there."

Kairi grinned. "The only way we can prove it is if we could go there and see for ourselves. I guess we should've given up on the raft idea so soon."

Sora leaned on her shoulder. "We can still try." Then another thought came to mind. "Hey Kairi? Where did you come here from?"

Kairi looked down as her arms hugged around her knees. "Before I moved here when I was little, I used to live with my grandmother." Then she grinned as she looked up toward the stars. "I remember these stories she used to tell me. About the light… It made me believe that there were other worlds out there. I could remember the stories, I could remember her before she died, but it's weird… I can't remember where I lived."

"Do you miss it?" he asked curious.

Kairi leaned her head against his. "I miss my grandma, but I'm happy here." She parted from him and smiled. "I'm happy with you."

Sora smiled gently. They leaned in and kissed. A few seconds later, they parted and stared into each other eyes. Her arms rested against his chest."I'm glad that you moved here and that I met you."

Kairi grinned. She felt the same. "Me too." They kissed for a few more minutes before they talked and looked up at the stars. They enjoyed their time they had together.

* * *

At home, Namine couldn't sleep. She left from her room and went down to the kitchen where she grabbed a glass of milk. Her mind traveled toward the island. She wondered what Kairi could be doing at the moment alone with Sora. She leaned her head against her hand as she sat at the counter. A few minutes, her mother came down. She was surprised to see her up. "Namine?"

Quickly, Namine turned her head. "Oh! You scared me."

Her mother placed her hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong? You seem sad."

Namine shook her head. "It's nothing. I just... couldn't get to sleep."

Her mother smiled gently. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." Namine didn't think it was obvious how sad she was. She turned to her mother who sat down beside her. "Come on... What's wrong? I can't have my little girl sad now." Namine stared at her. She didn't want to let her mother in on why. Her mother sighed with her eyes closed. Then, she grinned as an idea came to mind. "You know. You, me, Xion, and Kairi can have a girls' day together! We haven't had one in so long. Maybe we should try one day soon." She looked toward the stairs. "Maybe we could try now to make you feel better. I wonder if Kairi and Xion are still up. Probably not... Still, it's been a long time since I checked to see if you girls were sleeping."

Namine looked worried. If she went up, she would see that Kairi was not there. She placed her hand on her mother's arm. "It's okay! You don't have to wake up Kairi!"

Her mother looked confused. "What? I wasn't going anywhere." Her mother became suspicious as she saw how worried Namine was. "Namine…?" She looked down, worried. It wasn't helping with her mother's suspicions. She stood up. "I think I will ask her to come down here with us." She started walking away as Namine watched. She stopped once she hit the living room. "Namine...? Is there something you would like to tell me?" Namine looked down as she wondered if she should tell the truth.

Later that night, Kairi laughed as she stopped in front of her door. Sora followed behind her as he laughed along with her. Kairi looked over to see that they made it to her house already. She placed her finger to her lips. "Shh!" They quieted down so no one else would hear them. They smiled toward each other. "I guess tonight's… already over."

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Well… We can't stay out all night."

Kairi moaned. "I know..." Sora stepped in closer and lifted up her chin softly with his fingers. Kairi opened her eyes to stare into his blue ones. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. She could feel her body weaken. Gently, her hands slid along his neck. He pulled her body closer to his. At that moment, she wanted more of him. Slowly, Sora pulled his lips away from her. His eyes partly opened. Her eyes did the same. His hand slid off her face as he smiled. Kairi's cheeks became flushed with red. He could see her blush through the darkness. "Good night," he whispered.

She continued to stare at him. "G-good night…" He turned and walked off as she watched him. The last thing she saw was his smile, one of the things she loved about him.

Soon, she walked inside as she kept the smile on her face. When she closed the door lightly behind her, she leaned against him as she sighed, happy. Tonight was the most fun she had in a long time. Then, a light cut on to reveal the angry glare on her mother's face. "And where have you been young lady?!"

A scared look appeared on Kairi's face. Her hand pressed against her chest. When she calmed down a little, she looked toward the ground. "I…um…?" Her mother stood up as she crossed her arms. Kairi's eyes traveled from her to the ground. "I…I just…I just went to the island."

Her mother became more upset. "At this time of night?! You were supposed to be in bed hours ago!" Her mother pointed toward her room. "You are grounded! Now go to your room!" Kairi headed back to her room with her head down.

In her room, Namine laid on her bed awake. She didn't mean to get Kairi in trouble, but she didn't want to lie either. She hoped that in the morning things would be better.

After the hours passed into morning, Namine sat at the kitchen table eating. She still felt bad for what happened last night, but still hadn't confronted Kairi yet. Namine looked down and then, stood up. She walked toward the kitchen counter where the sink was as she carried her plate toward it. She wasn't hungry much as she was still worried. Nearby, Namine could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked back to see who it was. A few seconds later, Kairi stepped into the kitchen and went into the fridge. "Morning."

Namine looked down, worried. "Morning." She looked toward the side. It was hard to say what was on her mind, but she gathered the courage to do so. "I'm sorry," Namine whispered.

Kairi turned to her surprised and leaned back against the counter. "Sorry for what?"

Namine pushed her lips together tightly before she spoke. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to. Last night, mom was going to see if you were still awake so I panicked and tried to stop her from going up there, but she went anyway and saw you weren't there."

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed as she became confused. "Wait... How did you know I was going out?" Namine eyes widened. She gave herself away. "You knew… didn't you? You knew I was going with Sora?" Namine looked down, worried. Kairi didn't want to believe that Namine tried to get her in trouble on purpose. It was crazy to ask, but she had to know. "Did you…want mom to know I was gone?"

Namine shook her head as she closed her eyes. "No. I didn't mean to-. I-."

Kairi shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm grounded anyway. I'll just have to get through it." Her head lowered, disappointed. "Actually... I was supposed to see Sora today and we were supposed to go to the island together…but now…I'm not sure I can with mom watching me..." Kairi continued to get her breakfast. "I guess I better let him know the bad news…" Namine looked down disappointed along with Kairi.

After school was over, Sora walked out of the building when he heard a familiar voice nearby. "Sora!" He stopped as he looked back. Namine caught up to him.

He looked calm. "Oh! Hey Namine!"

She looked curious. "Are you walking home alone?"

"Yeah," he sounded a little disappointed. "Everyone else is busy. Kairi won't be able to come out for a while."

Namine looked disappointed as well. "That's too bad..." Soon, her expression changed to nervousness. "If it's okay…I wouldn't mind… spending time with you."

Sora smiled. "Sure. That would be nice." After they left from school, Namine traveled to the island in her boat along with Sora in his boat. Once she got closer to shore, she saw Sora on the edge of the dock. She got her boat close to the island. "Sora." Her boat rocked a little as she tried to stand up. Sora grabbed onto her arm which she looked up. Instantly, her body became stunned as her eyes got caught in his.

Sora helped her out of the boat onto the dock as he looked surprised. "Are you okay?"

Namine snapped out her trance. "Um? Yeah. Sure." Namine looked down as she noticed that Sora was still holding her hand. Her cheeks became flushed with red.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Sora looked down and then pulled his hand away. "Tell Kairi that I hope she'll be able to come back to the island soon."

Namine smiled as she looked toward the ground. She placed her hands behind her back, a little nervous. "Sure." The two sat near the ocean on the dock and spent some time talking. Namine got a chance to talk about her art and hoped that Sora would see some of her drawings sometimes which Sora agreed.

Over the next few days, the two continued to spend time together. She had always enjoying doing art, but now that he was helping her, she couldn't help but smile more. "Can I see it now?"

Namine lifted her eyes to Sora who was sitting in front of her on the grass. Quickly, she concentrated as she smiled. "Almost… There!"

Sora stood up and then sat beside Namine. His eyes widened in surprised. "Wow!" It was a realistic, profile drawing of him smiling. It was definitely different than what she used to do with crayons and colored pencils. "You've gotten a lot better!"

She looked down as she smiled and looked toward her pad. A light blush came to her cheeks. "Thank you."

Sora leaned his arm against his knee as he looked over at her. "You've been drawing ever since I could remember."

Namine nodded. "After I graduate, I want to go to art school. I already have a school in mind so I'll be traveling far from the island."

Sora nodded. "That's great! If anyone could do it, it would be you!"

She grinned toward him. "Thanks Sora." Her eyes searched his face. By now, she felt as if she had it memorized. Every feature, every wrinkle he would make when he would laugh. Her eyes traveled down toward his smile. As much as she tried to fight the feeling, deep down she wanted to know what his lips felt like. What it felt like to kiss him...

Then, Sora blinked surprised as he looked up. "Oh no!" Namine snapped out of her thoughts as Sora stood up quickly. "I forgot! I was supposed to meet with Kairi." Sora looked concerned. "Sorry! I got to go!"

Before she could say anything, he took off running. She leaned back against her hands disappointed. Again, their time was cut short because his time was split between Kairi and her. She returned back to the art room and put away some of her supplies. Suddenly, she heard a knock. She turned around to see Riku walk toward her. She smiled as she placed her hands behind her back. "Hi Riku!"

He smiled toward her. "You're still here?"

"I was on my way home." Namine looked curious. "What are you still doing here?"

Riku leaned against the desk. "I was waiting for Xion, but I'm not sure where she went. She usually stays in the library, but now she seems to take off on her own."

Namine looked a little surprised. "I haven't really noticed anything out of the ordinary."

Riku looked off to the side serious. "Expect… I've noticed that every time I go to where she is, Roxas is there." He couldn't pinpoint why, but all he knew was he had a bad feeling about him. "I'm not sure what he's up to, but I think he had something to do with what happened to Xion."

Namine looked a little concerned. "Are you sure?"

He shook his head and looked over at her. "No, but it's just the way Xion acts toward him. I know he used to be in this group…"

Namine smiled a little to assure him. "Roxas has been really nice. I doubt you'll have anything to worry about." Riku sighed. He really hoped so. Namine stepped in front of him. "Don't you think it's time for a haircut?" She brushed his long bangs from his face that seemed to cover his eyes.

Riku smirked a little. "What's wrong with my hair?"

Namine grinned as she stepped back. "If it grows any more, then we won't be able to see your face."

Silently he laughed. "That's the same thing Kairi said." He stepped passed her to look at her notepad. "What did you end up drawing today?" He lifted up the pad to see the drawing of Sora she had just finished. "Wow!" Namine became nervous as she wondered what he thought. "You've gotten better." He handed the pad back toward her. "It helps when you have the same subject over and over." Namine took the pad from his hand and pressed it against her chest as she looked down uneasy. "You've really liked him for a long time haven't you?" The words made a shiver run through her body. It really was that obvious. Namine looked off to the side as she kept silent.

Riku sat down at one of the tables. "Spending time with him is your way of being with him." She kept her head down. "It's better just to let it go." She looked over at him worried. Those were words that she didn't want to hear. "I've known Sora for my whole life. He's always cared about Kairi ever since he met her. She's the most important person to him." Her hair covered over her eyes as she squeezed tighter onto her notepad. She always had to ignore that fact. A concerned look came on his face. "I don't want you to get hurt..." Unable to listen any longer, she took off. Riku stood up. "Namine!" Right away he had felt bad, but he knew it would just hurt later.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update!_


	6. Pushing Us Apart

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading and sending in a review! I hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora, Kairi, and Namine side of the story)_

 _Chapter 5: Pushing Us Apart:_

Kairi walked down the hall as her eyes traveled along the ground. For the past few days, she had been walking by herself. It started to feel like her new daily routine now. It wasn't a change she wanted. Not without him... After school was the main time they got to spend together, but lately, that hadn't been the case. Now, Sora had spent time with Namine to help her. Kairi wanted to be happy that Sora was helping, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. As much as she tried to ignore the thought, it felt as if Namine was pulling Sora away from her. Once she reached the school, Kairi looked up. Ahead, she saw a smiling face toward her. Sora waved his hand. "Kairi!" Sora went up to her and grabbed her hand. Kairi couldn't help but smile once she seen him. It always made her smile. "Hey!"

They stepped toward the side so that they could talk alone. "Hey!"

Sora gave her a curious look. He could tell there was something behind her smile that seemed sad. "What's wrong?"

Kairi became curious. "What do you mean?"

He looked a little concerned. "Tell me."

As she sighed, she closed her eyes. "It's nothing…"

Sora smiled a little. "You can tell me. I wanna know."

Uneasy, she looked toward the side. "I guess…it's just that… we haven't spent a lot of time together lately." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. It sounds selfish, but-."

Sora sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "Yeah... I was thinking the same thing too."

Kairi looked surprised. Then she placed her hands behind her back. "So? What should we do about it?" She turned her head toward him and smiled. "We used to be together all the time."

Sora smiled. "Yeah..." Then he grinned as an idea came to mind. He slammed his fist into his hand. "Tell you what! Meet me on the island today! I have an idea! Well… More like a surprise."

Kairi grinned, interested. "All right! I'll take you up on that offer!" The two held out their hands and locked their pinkies in a promise. Then, Sora leaned in as he took her hands and kissed her forehead. She was surprised since they didn't usually show affection at school, besides holding hands, for fear of teachers spotting them and giving them detention. Kairi turned her body as she kept her eyes on him. "So? Do you want to go straight after school?"

Sora gave her a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well…"

"Sora!" Sora and Kairi turned around as they heard a voice call him. Namine caught up with him. Then, her expression changed to surprise to see Kairi. She stopped in front of them and looked away. Kairi looked the other way. Then, Namine looked up toward him nervous since Kairi was there. "I was wondering if you would still help me today..."

Sora looked between the two girls. When it came to who he wanted to spend time with, he knew who he wanted to choose, but he did promise Namine and he always kept his promises. Then, he thought of an idea. He looked toward Kairi. "How about I meet you later okay? I'll be done helping Namine soon."

Kairi gave the best smile she could. "Oh…! Sure!"

Namine smiled, relieved. "Thank you." Kairi felt uneasy once she heard those words. It was almost, as if, she was handing Sora over to her. Namine and Sora started walking away. Sora stopped and looked back. Kairi stared at him, hoping that he would change his mind, but seeing that he didn't, she just smiled. He smiled back, feeling uneasy, but then walked off. At first, Kairi looked down, but then gave herself hope. She remembered that they would be together later on.

Sora followed Namine into the art room where she had her painting supplies. She started picking some up, which Sora became curious as to what she was doing. "What are you doing with some of your stuff?"

Namine smiled as her hands were full. "I was going to try and paint outside today. You don't mind, do you?"

Sora shook his head. "Whatever you want to do."

Inside of the school, Kairi walked along the halls. Down below, she noticed the two talking and smiling. As much as she tried to be happy to see Namine smile, it made her feel sad that they were spending so much time together. It seemed they walked home from school more often while she stayed after for student council. Before Sora came back to the island, she was nominated and became a class representative. It kept her mind occupied back then while he was away. Now it kept her busy while she waited to spend time with him. She turned her head from them and headed toward the meeting. While it was going on, she leaned her head against her hand, partly paying attention. Her mind couldn't help but wonder what was going on while Namine and Sora spent time together. "Kairi?"

Kairi looked over to see a boy with glasses whisper toward her. "Sorry! Did I miss something?"

He gave a curious look. "No. You just look like you have a lot on your mind."

She breathed out as she looked down. "It's nothing…" Concerned, he decided to turn his attention back to meeting and leave her be for now.

After the meeting was over, Kairi stepped out of the room. "Kairi!" Selphie caught up with her.

Kairi looked surprised, but then put on a smile. "Hey."

"It's rare that I get to see you after." She looked around. "Where's Sora? He usually meets you here."

Kairi gave the best smile she could. "He's been busy."

Inside, her fellow representative put his ear close to the door. He had been curious for a while, but now was his chance. Selphie leaned in closer to Kairi for only them to hear as people passed them. "Really? I usually see him with Namine."

Kairi looked surprised. Had it become that noticeable? "Oh."

Selphie moaned. "You guys didn't get in a fight, did you? Is it worse? Did you guys break up?!"

Kairi shook her head as she smiled. "It's not like that. Namine is interested in getting into art school after she leaves here so Sora has been helping her."

Selphie breathed out. "I was starting to worry about you two for a minute."

Kairi shook her head and smiled to assure her. "No need to worry."

Selphie gave a look of relief. "Good…! Everyone was starting to think that he was with Namine."

Inside, it concerned Kairi a bit, but she kept her smile on. "Don't listen to rumors. Not much happens here."

Selphie nodded. "Since you're done, do you want to head to the island?"

Kairi nodded. She needed something to take her mind off her worries. "Sure!"

Selphie looked surprised, but then happy. She walked away with Kairi. "Maybe Sora has been a good influence on you."

Inside of the classroom, the boy wondered if there was any truth in what he had heard. This could be his chance...

On the island, Kairi and Selphie spent time together, talking. While they spent time there, Kairi looked over toward the secret cave. A hopeful smile came on her face. She remembered the drawing and the papou they shared. They would remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. That thought released her from her worries. He loved her. Nothing about that was going to change...

* * *

As time passed, Kairi became less worried about the time that Namine and Sora spent together. Instead of dwelling on it, she spent time with her friends especially Selphie and Aqua when she could. After school, Sora would help Namine with her drawings and he would walk her home. Still, Namine couldn't help but hear Riku's words ring in her head. With time approaching for them to graduate soon, they would separate. She would leave the island and she wouldn't get the chance to tell him how she felt about him...

After school, Kairi stepped out of another student council meeting. Her fellow class representative caught up with her. "Hey Kairi!"

She stopped and looked over at him surprised that he stopped her. He stopped a little short of her height, short, dark hair, and wore round glasses. There was concern look on his face. "I was wondering if you were feeling any better."

She smiled at him to assure him. "I'm fine!"

"It's okay if you're not. I know it's hard when someone you care about is spending time with someone else."

She looked at him surprised. What he said caught her off guard. "What?"

He looked nervous as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry! I was just worried. I thought since you weren't spending as much time as you were with your boyfriend that it had to be hard." She looked down uneasy. "I just want you to be careful. He might start… falling for someone else. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kairi looked to the side, uneasy as she pressed her fist against her chest. She stopped the doubts from pushing into her mind. "Thanks for your concern, but everything is fine."

"Sorry! I know it was out of line, but I didn't want someone as kind as you getting hurt." Kairi walked away. He brought all of her insecurities to the surface and it was overwhelming. From her reaction, things went as he thought they would.

As she walked, she heard a voice call out to her. She lifted her head to see Sora run up to her. "Sorry! Have you been waiting long?" Unable to think straight, she walked passed him. "I'm sorry!"

There was sadness in her eyes as she looked back. Before he could say anything, she gave him a sad smile. "It's okay. You don't have to rush. Really..." He could tell she was hurt.

"Kairi!" Selphie caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Ready?!" She waved toward Sora. "Hi Sora!"

Uneasy, he raised his hand. Kairi grinned toward him. "I'll catch with you later. Okay?" He stood in silence as they walked away. It dawned on him that things were strained between them.

Kairi and Selphie headed toward the island. As she was there, Kairi tried to have fun spending time with Selphie, but she wasn't in much of a mood to. Finally, she stood up from the sand. "Sorry Selphie. I should get home."

Selphie looked surprised. "So soon?"

"Yeah... I have a lot of homework to do. I'll see you later." Selphie looked concerned as she watched Kairi walk away. She wasn't being herself again.

* * *

As Sora walked with Namine along the dirt road, both of them stared toward the ground in silence as thoughts dwelled in their minds. Namine constantly thought about how there wasn't a lot of time to let him know how she felt and how it overwhelmed her to keep it inside whenever she was with him. What was she to do? Every time she spent time with him, he seemed to have fun with her. She glanced over at him. It seemed like something was on his mind. He was surprisingly quiet. Finally, he stopped nearby her home. "Hey Namine...?" She looked over at him curious. He didn't want to disappoint her, but there was something he had to fix. "I think we should stop meeting after school every day. At least, not as much." Namine looked at him surprised and concerned. He rubbed the back of his head a little. "Don't get me wrong. I like helping you with your art, but…" He looked toward the ground. "I haven't been spending as much time with Kairi and I think that's making her sad. It's my fault. We said we would spend every day together." His words worried her. "Sorry about this."

She grabbed his hand which he looked surprised. "You could still help. We don't have to stop completely."

He smiled to assure her. "Just a little break. Then I'll be back to help. That's a promise." Her eyes searched his. She felt that she was losing him again. He smiled toward her as he started walking. "Come on! If you don't mind me stop by, I'll say hi and then-."

"Sora! Wait!" She grabbed onto his other hand and turned him around which he looked surprised. "Don't go…" Namine raised herself on her toes.

Suddenly, his eyes widened more. It took him a second, but then he realized that her lips were locked to his. His body froze from shock. It was one last attempt to see if maybe he had felt something for her. Soon, she parted from him and opened her eyes. She could see the look of shock on his face. "Namine…?" He couldn't believe what she had done. Inside, he started to get worried. What would he say to Kairi? How would he explain what happened? As the thought crossed his mind, he lifted his eyes. Right away, the feeling of dread hit him deep.

Namine took notice and looked back. A brown bag dropped on the ground. A few books and papers spilled out on the ground. Only a few feet away from them stood the crimson haired girl he was worried about. She was frozen in place as her eyes couldn't help but stare at them. After the island, she headed home. Never had she expected to catch the tail end of their kiss. All of the warning signs were there, but she chose to ignore them. She ignored all of her worries, all of her insecurities, all of her doubts. For a moment, her mind questioned if it had really happened, but she couldn't write it off as it didn't. She saw Sora approach her first. Her mind saw it happen, but her body didn't catch up in time for her to react. His hands grabbed onto her arms. "Kairi!" Her eyes stared into his in shock. Finally, she blinked. Her shock turned into anger and hurt. Quickly, she slipped herself from his grasp and grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry. It-." Feeling too hurt to listen, she hurried passed them. She glanced toward Namine mainly with a flash of hurt. She grabbed her keys and opened the door as quickly as she could. Sora followed behind. "Kairi!"

After the door opened, she quickly turned toward him. "Stay away from me!" she cried out. She slammed the door closed and locked it behind her. She rushed upstairs. She couldn't let him see it. She could feel her tears come to the surface. In her room, she tossed her stuff aside onto the floor and fell against her bed. She buried her face into her pillow. The tears wouldn't hold out much longer. She closed her eyes tight. Pain had fully embraced her. Apart of her wondered if it was her fault. She wanted her sister to have a friend. She wanted her to be happy, but did it have to be at her expense? Her mind couldn't help but race over what had gone wrong. Added to that were the memories of them. The kiss and the papou they shared on the island, and the moment he told her he loved her. They would remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Instead of something she wanted, it now seemed more like a curse.

Downstairs, Sora's head hit the door as his bangs covered over his eyes. He never wanted to hurt her like that. Namine watched his reaction. Her head lowered toward the ground. She never meant for Kairi to be hurt like this. She just wanted to know if there was something there. "You have to let me inside! I have to make this right!" Namine looked up surprised. She could hear a slight anger seep through his voice. One she hadn't heard before. Quietly, she stepped beside him and unlocked the door. In the back of her mind, she was worried. As soon as she opened the door, he rushed inside. "Where's her room?" She pointed up as she looked down from him. He rushed up the stairs. "Kairi!"

Inside of her room, she paused for a second once she heard the sound of his voice. "Kairi!" He looked around in the hall. He checked the rooms that were opened and opened the ones that were closed. Finally, he came across a locked door. "Kairi!" She kept her head buried in her knees that were up to her chest. She kept quiet so that he couldn't hear her. "Kairi! I know you're in there! Please open the door!" She still wouldn't respond. He pressed his hands against the door "Listen! I'm sorry! It's not what you think! I didn't know that was going happen!" He put his head down. "I never wanted that to happen…" She turned her head slightly and wondered whether or not to believe him. "Kairi! Please answer!" He breathed out with his head down. "I wouldn't hurt you like that. You know… right?" Still there was no response. He knocked on her door again and tried twisting the handle. "Kairi?!"

"Go…!" she shouted finally. "Just go away! Please… Leave me alone…"

He wasn't ready to give up yet. He had to talk to her. "Kairi-!"

"Please…! Just leave me alone… Please…" She couldn't contain her sobs as she buried her head in her knees.

He could hear her through the door. He breathed out. He didn't want to give up, but he couldn't reach her now and it would only make things worse if he tried. He left her with one last thing. "I meant what I said before. I don't want to lose you..." Sad and disappointed, he headed back downstairs.

Worried, Namine stood in the kitchen until he came into sight. He stopped nearby her. He was very angry with her, but mainly he didn't understand why. Her eyes traveled between him and the floor. "Sora…I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Why?" His voice sounded colder than how he meant it. He turned toward her. "Why would you do that to Kairi? She's your sister!" She looked down worried. "Why?!" he sounded impatient.

She closed her eyes tight. "I don't know…!" she shouted. "I…I've liked you for so long and I know that she's important to you, but when you said that we wouldn't be spending time together…" She lifted her eyes to him. "I just wanted to see… if you felt anything for me in return." Things turned silence. It was a lot for him to take in. Without a word, he walked out. Namine sat on the stool at the kitchen counter as she put both of her hands on the sides of her head with her eyes closed tight. She didn't know what she had expected to happen. All she knew was this wasn't what she wanted...

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	7. Breaking

_**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading the story and sending in a review! Hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora, Kairi, and Namine side of the story)_

 _Chapter 6: Breaking:_

She never knew that she could cry so many tears, but now, she knew it was possible. Kairi lied on her bed, unable to move from her spot. Time wasn't a factor anymore. She didn't know how long it had been since she had locked herself in her room. All she knew was that day had turned into night. She had seen the sun set in the horizon. The pain was still very fresh. It was a heavy burden on her chest, but mainly on her heart. Later, she heard a knock on her door. "Kairi! Dinner!" She didn't lift her head from her pillow once. "Kairi?" She still remained silent. After a few minutes, her mother left from the door. "It will be on the table when you're ready to eat." Kairi was surprised that she didn't make her come down, but it didn't matter. She closed her eyes and fell into sleep. At least there was a time she wouldn't have to feel like this...

Night turned into day. She awoke to find the sun shining on her face. Moments later, there was a knock on her door. "Kairi? Kairi will you let me in?" Feeling tired, she lifted herself from the bed and unlocked the door. Afterwards, her mother entered. She sat on the bed beside Kairi who lied down with her back turned to her mother. Her mother leaned against her back and brushed her bangs aside with her hand. "It's time to get up and go to school. It looks like you haven't changed out of your uniform since yesterday." Kairi didn't look over at her. She continued to stare toward her window. As much as she wished yesterday was a nightmare, she knew it wasn't. The boy she loved most had broken her heart. "You didn't eat your dinner yesterday. What's wrong?" There was still no response. Her mother placed her hand on her face and made her turn her head. "Oh Kairi… What is it? You don't look well. Are you sure you're not hungry?" Kairi barely shook her head. Her mother placed her hand against her forehead. Kairi's body refused to move. She felt limp. "You don't feel warm... Do you need to stay home?" Kairi stared forward as she nodded. She couldn't deal with seeing anyone today especially not Namine and definitely not Sora. She didn't know how she would react when she saw either one of them. For now, it was easier just staying away. Her mother rubbed her hair a little longer. "Feel well soon. You really should change out of your uniform." She stood up from her bed. "I'll make sure to tell Namine and Xion to pick up your homework. You don't need to fall behind." Soon, she closed the door behind her. Kairi closed her eyes and fell back asleep. There, she didn't have to feel anything.

* * *

At school, Sora searched around for Kairi. He stopped by her classes and where she would be after school, but there was no sign of her. The second day, she still didn't return. He asked their friends, but no one had heard from her. He started to get more worried than he already was. He walked passed the art room where Namine spotted him. He thought about asking since she would know, but his eyes couldn't meet hers just yet. He was still hurt over what happened. After school, he headed toward the library where he knew Riku would be. There, he found him getting ready to leave with Xion. "Guys!"

They looked back at him surprised. He didn't usually come that way after school. He caught up with them. "Hey Sora," Riku greeted him.

Anxiously, he looked over at Xion. "Xion?! Where's Kairi?!"

Xion stared at him surprised. The question caught her off guard since she thought he would know. "She's at home."

A worried came on Sora's face. "She hasn't been here the past few days?"

Xion glanced over at Riku before she looked at Sora. "She would walk with me every morning, but it seems now, every time I leave and come back, she's been in her room." That worried Sora deeply. It sounded like she hadn't left since he last spoke to her. His eyes traveled toward the ground, filled with guilt. Xion looked at him curious. "I'm worried about her. At dinner, she never comes down so I wonder if she's eating okay."

Riku gave a confused look toward Sora. "Haven't you talk to her?" Sora's eyes stayed glued to the floor, sad. Riku and Xion glanced at each other. They had no idea what was going on, but they knew something was up. "Sora?"

Sora didn't know if he should tell them. He figured that it would only make things worse, but he had to find some way to get to Kairi. Finally, he spoke, "It's my fault," he whispered.

Riku became more confused. "What?"

Xion looked surprised and curious. "Why?"

Sora pressed his lips tightly together before he spoke. He fully expected them to be mad at him. "Whatever you do…don't tell anyone else…"

The words he left them with had made both of them uneasy. With listening ears, Sora told them what happened. After he was done with the story, his eyes lowered toward the ground. Xion stood in shock along with Riku. At first, they couldn't believe what happened. Suddenly, Riku grabbed Sora's shirt as Sora kept his head turned away. "Riku?!" Xion called out worried.

There was an upset look on Riku's face. "What were you thinking?!"

Sora remained silence. Xion grabbed onto Riku's arm. "It wasn't his fault!"

"I know, but that's not what's pissing me off. If you love Kairi like you say you do, then do something about it!" Sora stared down as Riku let go of him. "She picked you! Don't take that for granted!"

The light left from his eyes. "I know…" Sora whispered, sad.

Xion stared toward the ground, stunned. "I can't believe it…" It made her sad that they were fighting like this, but inside, she was upset. Kairi was someone that she cared about too. She didn't want to see her hurt like this.

* * *

In her room, Namine glanced out of her window. She was worried about Kairi. Many times, she wanted to talk and apologize for what she had done, but she was afraid of what would happen if she did. She held her knees toward her chest as she continued to draw. Lately, her drawings had been filled with sadness.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on her door. She lifted her head surprised and wondered who it could be. What if it was Kairi? What if they would have their confrontation now? Uneasy, she went to her door and opened it.

"How could you?!" The question made her jump. Her fears subsided a little once she saw it Xion and not Kairi. Her eyes traveled down. "How could you do it?"

Namine sat down on her bed. She held her head down as her hands grabbed on tightly to her knees. "I know…and I'm sorry."

Xion sat in front of her. "Haven't you said anything to Kairi yet?"

Namine pulled her knees to her chest as she looked down. "No…" she said quietly.

Xion looked upset. "You have to say something! She's been in her room for days!"

"Did Kairi tell you…?"

"No. It was Sora." Namine lifted her head surprised. Xion looked serious. "He's been trying to talk to her for days, but she won't give him a chance. If you tell Kairi what happened, maybe they can get passed this."

Namine buried her face in her arms and knees. "I didn't want this to happen. I don't want to be a bad person…"

"Then make it right by talking to her." Namine knew Xion was right, but she didn't know if she would ever be ready.

* * *

Inside of her room, Kairi had her eyes closed, asleep. Sleeping had brought her some comfort. With a little bit of time, she felt slightly better. She woke up feeling the growl of her stomach. A little of her hunger returned. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She could sneak out and grabbed something without anyone noticing her. She went down to the kitchen. When she saw no one was there, she was thankful. The last thing she wanted was questions from her family. She went into the fridge and grabbed a few things. When she turned around, her eyes widened, almost making her drop the food from her hand. Her eyes met with that of another's.

Namine moved her lips at first, but then she retracted, worried. Upset, Kairi left the food on the counter and headed upstairs passed her. Before she left, Namine turned toward her. "I'm sorry!"

The words made Kairi stop. A deep set frown grew on her lips. "You're sorry…?" Namine stared down, disappointed. Kairi kept her back turned toward her. "I knew…for the longest time that you were in love with Sora…" Namine lifted her head surprised. "I tried not to let it bother me. I tried not to worry about it. You wanted a friend and I thought it would be okay." Kairi looked back at her uneasy. "I loved him for a long time too and I always told myself that I would let him decide. I thought he already had…" Her eyes lowered toward the floor. "I guess the time you two spent together says something different." Her crimson bangs covered over her eyes. "Can I ask…?" Namine waited as Kairi paused. At first, Kairi wasn't sure if she wanted to know, it pained her to, but she had to eventually. She turned her head more toward Namine. "How long…has this been going…?"

Namine shook her head. "No it wasn't like that!" She stepped closer. "Sora didn't do anything. It was me…" Kairi's eyes traveled down, disappointed. Namine looked down as well. "I thought…if I showed him how much I cared… I don't know what I was thinking, but… I just had to know…if he could care about me the way he cares about you…" They stood in silence until Kairi walked upstairs. Maybe this had been a bad idea to talk to Namine. Namine looked anxious. "Kairi-?"

She closed her eyes tight as she baled her fist. "How could you?! How-?" She covered her mouth with her hand. She thought she was up to it, but tears started forming in her eyes. She didn't want the crying to start happening again. Kairi turned her head to her. "You knew how I felt! Why would think that was okay to…?!" Tears already started running down her cheek. She couldn't contain it. Her hand wiped them away as they kept coming. "We might not have always been family, but ever since you came here, I've always considered you my sister. Not a stranger. I wondered if you had considered me the same…" Namine looked down toward the stairs. "I don't know what's worse…" Kairi whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Kairi headed upstairs toward her room. From below, Namine could hear her door closed. She headed up to her room as well. She looked through her notebook of the drawings she had done when she was younger. She saw a few crayon drawings she had done of the two of them. Soon, she buried her head in her knees. The feelings buried inside of her had only grew worse.

* * *

Another day passed. Kairi couldn't hold out any longer to stay home. She had to go back to school and she had to be prepared for what she would face. As some people greeted and checked on her, she smiled toward them. "Kairi!" Selphie rushed over to her once she saw her. "Are you okay?"

Kairi nodded toward her as she forced a believable smile. "Yeah. Just haven't been feeling well the last few days."

Selphie pressed the back of her hand to Kairi's forehead. "Are you sure? Did you get another fever again? You still seem kind of pale."

Kairi nodded. She didn't want to reveal the real reason. "Really? I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Selphie looked worried. "I was starting to get so worried. No one had heard from you. I asked Namine and Xion, but they didn't know what was going on, and Sora has been asking about you too."

Kairi managed not to react when she had heard his name. It felt as if something sharp had cut across her heart. "Oh…! Seriously, don't worry. I'm back now."

"Kairi!" Surprised, she saw Olette, Pence, Hayner, Wakka, and Tidus approach to ask how she was. She assured all of them that she was fine. When lunch came, Aqua, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku were concerned. Aqua pressed the back of her hand against Kairi's forehead like Selphie did before. Nervously she smiled and convinced them that she was okay. Surprisingly the one person she was afraid of running into, she didn't see that day. It came as sort of a relief that they didn't see each other yet.

The next day became a different story...

As they walked from school, Kairi noticed that Xion was watching her. She was still surprised that Sora told her what happened between them. Now she seemed worried about her all the time. Kairi smiled to assure her. "I'm okay. Really. You don't have to stay with me all the time." Xion wasn't sure about it. They hadn't discussed how she felt. Still, it made Kairi feel better that Xion was around.

"Kairi!" The familiar voice made her head turn forward. Instantly, she stopped in place.

Xion felt uneasy. Apart of her wanted to stay, but she knew it was better for them to talk about this on their own. She looked at Kairi concerned. "Kairi…"

Kairi looked toward her uneasy. "It's okay. Really…" Whether or not, if she was ready, she would have to deal with this talk at some point.

Uneasy, Xion let go of Kairi's arm. She glanced at the person in front of her before she walked off. Kairi's eyes wanted to meet his, but she couldn't. He stepped toward her. "Kairi…" Across from her, his throat tightened. He wanted to approach this carefully. Kairi grabbed onto her arm as she stared down toward the side. Slowly, he walked toward her. His eyes traveled from the ground to her. "I'm sorry..."

As much she wanted to move, her body wouldn't let her. "Don't…"

Sora froze. His arm dropped at his side. His eyes lowered again. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen…"

"I know." Surprised by her response, he lifted his head. "I know..."

Sora looked toward the side. "I didn't expect her to do that. I didn't know what to do."

"I know…" she responded again.

He looked surprised. Maybe there was hope that things would be all right now that she understood. "Then we're okay. Right?"

Kairi looked uneasy. "I…don't know what to think anymore. You're the nicest person I know. I know you don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but… I think not being clear to Namine has given her hope and in return… that hurts us." Her words opened his eyes. She smiled as best as she could at him as she put her hands behind her. "I love you." He breathed in, a little hopeful. Her eyes traveled toward the side. "But I don't want the same mistake to happen again. It was hard enough the first time..." Kairi reached into her bag. She grabbed onto his hand and placed something inside.

Once he saw what it was, he was surprised. It was the necklace he had given her. Right away, he looked at her surprised and hurt. A sad smile appeared as she convinced herself that maybe this was for best. "What about-?"

As she closed her eyes, she shook her head. "The lucky charm was for you to keep. I always want it to bring you luck." She turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" He watched as she disappeared. Sora squeezed the necklace in his hand as he watched her. His heart dropped further into his chest. Maybe this really was the end...

* * *

"I see…" Aqua said, sympathetic. Kairi sat on the edge of her bed with a sad stare. "Well that explains a lot. I thought you were acting a little strange. Are you okay?"

Kairi's eyes traveled down toward her bed. "I don't know…" she whispered. Aqua walked over. She sat beside her and placed her arms around her. Kairi leaned her head on her shoulder with her eyes closed. For now it hurt, but it was something she had to get over.

* * *

Water brushed against the shore at sunset. He didn't know how long he had been staring out at the ocean while sitting on the sand, but at that moment, it didn't matter. He lost the girl who was most important to him. How could he move on from that? "There's the idiot!" Sora looked back to see Vanitas and Roxas walk toward him. Vanitas frowned toward him after he spoke. Sora sighed as he looked forward and placed his chin on his knees and arms. He wasn't ready to talk to anyone. They sat on both sides of him. "Heard you really messed up this time," Vanitas said.

Sora looked over confused. "How did you heard that…?"

Vanitas glared a little toward him. "Seems like your girl is better friends with my girl than I thought."

"Xion told me," Roxas clarified.

Sora let out another sigh. Vanitas leaned back on his hands. "You are not going to get a girl that good looking again. I don't know why she fell for someone like you anyway."

Roxas gave him a dull stare. "You're really helping over there…" He turned his attention to Sora, concerned. "You let her go just like that?"

Sora buried his face into his knees. "What else am I supposed to do…?"

Vanitas looked upset. "Actually do something about it!"

Roxas frowned as well. "I didn't spend all this time hearing you talk about her just for you not to be with her. Just go back in there and set things straight."

Sora looked over curious at Roxas and then Vanitas. "Do you think it will work?"

Vanitas shrugged. "You might as well. Just don't make me come back out here…"

Sora smirked. "Why did you come out here?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Call it a favor for someone..."

* * *

After her student council meeting was over, Kairi walked into the hall. Things had been quiet lately now that she was on her own. Each day became a little easier. "Kairi!" Kairi turned around to see the boy that was the other class representative with her. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Kairi gave a small smile. "Sure."

Nervously he rubbed his head. "I noticed that you've been walking alone lately. Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

Uneasy, he glanced between her and the floor. "I noticed that… you haven't walked with Sora lately…"

The question caught her off guard. "Hm?"

"Have you two…split?" he asked.

Kairi thought carefully about what to say. "Things are fine. Just been busy with school."

He smiled a little. "Well… I wanted to invite you to the party that was happening Friday night. Some of our class is going."

She looked off to the side, uneasy. "I don't know…"

A cheerful, determined look came on his face. "Oh come on! As class representatives, we should show and make a good impression..."

As much as Kairi wanted to say no, she saw the pleading look on his face. She smiled, giving in. "Sure."

He smiled. "Great! I'll see you there!"

"See you there!" The two walked with each other afterwards. The boy glanced at her as he smiled. Already it seemed like Friday night was going to work out perfectly.

* * *

Inside of the art room, Sora stepped inside. In order to make amends, he had to do what was right. His eyes lifted to see Namine who had her back turned, working on her drawing. "Namine?"

Namine looked back surprised. She stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to him. "Sora!"

Uneasy, he rubbed his head. "After you're done, do you mind if you walk with me?"

Namine became curious. A lot of things went through her mind from good to bad, but there was only one way to find out for sure. After she packed her things, she walked alone with Sora outside. As they walked, they were quiet toward each other at first. Namine felt really nervous, but she decided to speak first. "Sora?" She stopped in front of him. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I knew how you felt about Kairi, but… I have cared about you for so long that I had to see if you cared for me the same way. Can you forgive me…?"

Sora was silent for a moment before he spoke. "It was my fault too."

Namine shook her head. "No!"

"It was. Kairi was right. I should have been clear in the first place… I really do care about you. We've known each other since we were little. I knew something was there, but I thought we would always be friends." He glanced toward the ground before he looked at her. "The truth is I love Kairi. I always have. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but I don't feel the same way about you that you do about me." Namine froze. The words she dreaded to hear had finally come to light. "You're one of my closest friends and that I don't want to lose that." Her heart sunk further into her chest. She tried to prepare herself, but it was too much. "I'm sorry..." Afterwards, Sora turned and walked away. Her eyes lowered toward the ground as she squeezed tighter onto her bag. As much as she tried to fight it, tears came to her eyes. She fell to her knees as she placed her head down.

* * *

As night approached the small town. Kairi stepped into the house where the party was being held. She smiled as she recognized some of her classmates. The boy with the glasses waved his hand toward her. "Kairi!" She smiled toward him as she waved back. She walked across the room and sat beside him away from the crowd.

* * *

Along the road, Sora headed for home. His hands were in his pockets as he looked toward the ground, thinking. When he asked around, no one had seen Kairi. As he walked, he finally came across one more familiar face. "Selphie?"

Selphie looked surprised at first, but then smiled. "Sora!" She stopped in front of him. "Are you heading to the party going on tonight?"

He looked confused. "Party?"

Selphie pointed back. "Yeah. I thought maybe you were going since Kairi was."

Sora looked confused. It wasn't like her to go to a party. Either way, this was his chance to find her. "Where is it?" Selphie turned and pointed in the direction of where it was being held.

* * *

Kairi let out a giggle as she spoke with her fellow classmate. At first, she wasn't sure about coming, but she was having a good time with him. "It's good to see you smile again. You just seemed sad lately." She looked down at her cup in her hands. He really did notice. "Hey! Do you want to get some fresh air? We could talk outside." Kairi nodded. As they walked away, another figure stepped in and noticed them from afar.

The two walked along the shore. He pointed out toward the island. "I haven't really been over there before."

Kairi placed her hands behind her back. "It's the place me and my friends would play."

He gave her an excited smile. "Could I see it?"

Kairi nodded. "Sure."

The two traveled in her boat and made it to the island. The boy looked around. "Wow! This place is huge!" They sat on the edge near the water. He handed her a bottle. "Here! I grabbed some punch from the party."

Kairi smiled toward him. "Thanks." She took a sip from it.

The boy looked curious. "I'm really surprised that you didn't come with Sora. So be honest, are you two still together?"

She looked uneasy as she stared toward the sand. "I'm not really sure myself."

"Can't say that I'm not happy to hear that."

She looked over curious. "How come?"

He smiled toward her. "You deserve better. About time."

She started to get a little upset. "You make him sound like a bad person. He's really sweet and kind-."

A faint smirk appeared on his lips. "And yet he kisses your sister?"

His words stunned her. "How…how did you know that?"

"I just happen to overhear. I had to see if you were free." His words made an uncomfortable feeling come over her. The look on his face became more transparent. "He's good looking. I get it, but I wouldn't treat you like that."

Kairi frowned. "That's unfair to say! It wasn't his fault!"

The boy shook his head as he laughed a little. "Oh Kairi! Don't be so naïve. It's obvious what he was doing. Why have one girl when he could have two? It's time for you to move on." He reached over and grabbed her hand. Quickly, she snatched her hand away and stood up concerned. "You deserve someone else who wouldn't do that to you." More she felt uncomfortable. She glanced toward the ocean, thinking of an excuse to head back to town. A lot of desperation came on his face. "You're very pretty... It took a long time, but when you were volunteered to be a student representative, I knew that was my chance. That's when I joined. It was only a matter of time and-." The boy smirked. "-he was stupid enough to give me the chance!" The way his words had a sinister tone scared her. She pressed her fist against her chest. It became clear that she had made a mistake. He stepped closer to her as she looked worried. "Oh Kairi…" He grabbed her wrist. "I finally get my chance."

Kairi snatched her wrist from his hand. "Let go of me!"

Anxiously, he grinned. "I've always cared about you, but you would never think of me as anything more."

Before he could grab her again, she took off running. All of a sudden, she started to feel dizzy. She placed her hand against her head as she groaned. She managed to stay on her feet. "What…?"

He started to approach her. "Who knew what you could buy when you find the right person." Deviously he smirked. "To think, I can say that I was the first one with Kairi…" He reached for her, but she pushed him away. He grabbed ahold of her arm. Kairi used her other hand and punched him "Ow!" he let out a loud cry. He fell back against the ground. Quickly she ran toward the dock and climbed into her boat. She managed to push it off into the ocean. It seemed for now she had created enough distant between them.

Suddenly, she felt her boat grabbed. The boy climbed on board. She looked over worried to see him look worried. "Wait!" He couldn't afford for her to escape. She moved back against the edge of the boat to avoid his reach.

The rocking of the boat was too much. Dizziness had hit her hard. The back of her legs hit the edge of the boat and she fell into the water. She started floating downwards. Darkness approached fast. As she was falling, she could feel herself lose consciousness. As much as she tried to fight it, it overtook her. At that moment, it seemed like this would be the end. Several memories came to mind about things that she would miss out on. Mainly, she wished that she had made amends with the person that was the most important to her. _"I'm sorry…"_ Though her words would never reach him, those would be her last. Through her blurred vision, she saw a mysterious figure jump into the water as they made a splash. Maybe the boy had finally caught up with her. She didn't have the strength to fight back against him again. Soon, she let the darkness over take her.

* * *

 _To be continued... Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	8. Reconnect

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for keeping up with the story! I've gotten a few questions about the order of the story. If you would like to read about all of the characters' stories, "Life" will have the correct order. _

_Please let me know if anyone is just reading one or two of the stories whether through review or PM. That way I'll have an idea of how to update the stories or to just update "Life" instead of separating the stories._

 _ _ **Also warning:** this chapter does get a little lime-y...__

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora, Kairi, and Namine side of the story)_

 _Chapter 7: Reconnect:_

Kairi let out a deep gasp as her eyes shot open. Suddenly, she awoke out of her sleep. Her body jerked up a little as she sat up on her elbows. The first thing she noticed was the sun shining brightly through the window. She couldn't believe that it was already day. Maybe last night had been a dream. As quickly as she thought that was as quickly she realized it wasn't. When she looked down at herself, the only thing she was wearing was a white shirt with grey, short sleeves that stopped at the top of her legs. The last thing she remembered was being on the island during the night. Right away, worry struck her. She remembered being with the boy with glasses and falling unconscious. Now she was lying on a bed in someone's bedroom.

Dark thoughts crossed her mind. What could have happened to her while she was unconscious? When she thought about how she felt, she was surprised. She didn't feel any different than what she expected. Her eyes searched around the room she was in. Still, she didn't recognize it. It was messy with clothes and other belongings on the floor. Above, she noticed a boat hanging on a string that had two dolls inside. One seemed like a boy and the other a girl. She wrapped her arms around her knees. As much as she wanted to run away, she had to find out what happened to her the night before.

All of a sudden, she heard a door open on the other side of the room. She couldn't see the door or the person walking inside. She shielded her arm in front of her ready to defend herself. She wouldn't let anyone try to hurt her. Soon, the mysterious person stepped into sight. Kairi looked surprised as her arm lowered and her lips parted. The person closed the door behind them wearing just black pants with a belt hanging at the waist. In his hand, he carried a plate of toast and eggs. From across the room, their eyes met. He returned the same surprised stare. While she was still surprised, her body felt a state of relief. "It's you," she sounded grateful. She sat on her legs as he sat down in front of her. Both of them closed their eyes as they lightly pressed their noses against one another's. "Sora…" she whispered. He had no idea how happy she was to see him.

Soon, he lifted his head up from her. "How are you feeling?"

She stared at him completely lost as to what was going on. "I'm…not sure…"

He held the plate out toward her. "Here. I brought you breakfast. I thought you might be hungry."

She nodded and started eating a piece of toast. Soon her eyes met with his again. "Where are we?" She looked around. "How did I end up here?" Another thought crossed her mind which made jump, worried. "Oh no! I'm going to get in a lot trouble if my parents find out-."

Sora smiled to calm her down. "Don't worry! Last night, I called Xion and told her to cover for you. My house was closer so I brought you here, plus it would have been harder to get you back into your room."

Uneasy, she asked, "What…happened last night?" Her eyes traveled to the side as she thought back. "The last thing I remember was running and then I fell in the ocean. I thought I was going to drown." Suddenly, the memory of someone diving into the water toward her and reaching out popped into her mind. Her eyes widened as she connected the two. She looked over at Sora. "It was you! You were the one who saved me!" Kairi noticed the smile disappear from his face. "How did you know where to find me? What happened to…?" her voice faded out. She shook her head as she looked down. Her hand rubbed her face. "That was so stupid of me! I shouldn't have gone out there alone…" She closed her eyes, worried about what could have happened.

Sora placed an arm around her and pull her closer for comfort. "It's okay."

Kairi pressed her face against his warm chest. The scent from his skin was soothing. "I tried to fight, but I don't know what happened."

Sora looked determined. "You won't have to worry about that guy again. I won't let anyone try to hurt you like that."

She relaxed against him, but was still concerned. "What happened?"

Sora thought back to last night. "If it wasn't for Selphie telling me where you were, I wouldn't have made it in time to help. I saw you guys leave the party. I tried to catch up with you, but you guys had already headed to the island." His eyes lowered toward the ground. "By the time I got there, I saw that you were in trouble. You were running and trying to get away. I tried to get to you as fast as I could, but you had already fell into the water…"

" _Kairi!" Sora stood up in his boat and dived into the water. Right away, he noticed something was wrong. She wasn't trying to swim. He knew that she knew how to. He reached out for her hand, but s_ _he was sinking fast_ _. He pushed himself further and managed to grab it. At first, she resisted and tried to push him away, but he grabbed on tightly to her. Finally, she gave up resisting._

 _The boy looked concerned. What if something bad happened to both of them? He would be the one to get in trouble for it. Suddenly, Sora hit the surface and breathed in deeply. He pressed Kairi close to him as she had her eyes closed. He swam back toward the island. Once he could feel his feet touched the ground, he stood up. He picked her up in his arms and carried her onto the shore. The boy started to worry. It didn't seem like Kairi was breathing. Sora placed her down on top of the dock. He pinched her nose and breathed into her. He knew that she had to have swallowed some water since she wasn't holding her breath. A few times, he pushed against her chest and breathed into her. Nearby, the boy managed to make it back to shore on the boat as he watched what happened. Both began to worry since she wasn't responding._

 _Finally, Kairi coughed up water that she had been holding in. Sora helped her to sit up and leaned her head against his chest. His arms wrapped around her to keep her warm. "Kairi…" Below him, he could hear her breathe again. It came as a relief that she was okay. Her eyes remained closed as she slipped back to unconsciousness._

 _The boy breathed out in relief that she was fine, but once he saw Sora's glare pierce into him, he took a deep breath back in. Carefully, Sora laid Kairi back on the surface of the deck and walked over toward him. Worried, the boy stepped back. He slipped and fell back against the sand. He crawled backwards, worried what Sora would do next. Sora grabbed his shirt and kneeled down toward him. His glare was enough to strike fear into him. "Wait! Wait!"_

" _What did you do?!" Sora yelled._

" _I-I- I didn't-," the boy stuttered._

" _What happened to Kairi?! Why was she running away from you?!"_

" _I-I don't know-." He noticed Sora's fist baled at his side. As much as Sora didn't want to hurt anyone, he would do what he had to, to get the truth. He raised his fist. "Wait! Wait! Not in the face! Not in the face!"_

" _What happened?!" Sora pushed again._

 _He held his hands in front of him just in case Sora decided to strike. "I-I- It was just supposed to be something to relax her! I didn't know it would knock her out!"_

 _Sora stared at him, stunned. "You…You were going to take advantage of her…" he murmured. The words were unbelievable to say, but that was the reality._

" _I-I didn't know it was going to do that! That was what the guy in the black coat told me!"_

" _It doesn't matter! She could have died!" He pushed the boy back as he let go of his shirt. "Stay away from Kairi! If you come near her again, then you'll have to deal with me."_

" _Okay! Okay!" He turned and was about to walk away, but the thought still crossed his mind. Mentally, he shrugged at the idea. The boy breathed out in relief that it was over until he felt a punch to his face. The impact of the punch broke his glasses and knocked him out on to the ground. Sora didn't know he had that much strength in him. For now, he would blame his actions on the influence of Vanitas and Roxas. He knew how their tempers could be when they were angry and knew they would do a lot worse if it were them. Afterwards, Sora grabbed the boats that were floating in the water. He tied Kairi's boat to his. After he was set, he picked up Kairi and headed back to the shore._

"After we got back, I took you to my house while no one was home and let you sleep in my room."

Kairi lifted her head from him surprised. "You left him on the island?"

"That hit really knocked him out and there's nothing left for him to get back."

She was still surprised over everything that happened. "Never thought you would hit anyone."

Sora grinned. "I'll just blame it on Vanitas and Roxas."

A giggle slipped out of her lips. Then, she smiled a little as she thought about what he had done for her. "You…saved my life." She leaned her head against his shoulder. She could never repay him for what he had done. "Thank you…" she whispered. Gently, he smiled. He was glad that she was okay. She stayed in his warm embrace until another thought crossed her mind. "Um Sora?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

At her next question, her cheeks flooded with red. She lifted up from him as he looked curious. "What happened to my clothes…?" she replied nervously.

His face turned a little red, matching hers. "I…Well… I couldn't just leave you in wet clothes all night because you could get sick so…" She glanced up and noticed that her dress and underwear was hanging nearby to dry. Nervously, he waved his hands. "I didn't see anything! I… really tried not to…"

She grabbed onto her arm nervously. "It's-It's okay…" He looked over at her as he blushed at well. Then he spoke, "I really am sorry about before..."

Gently, she smiled toward him. "I'm sorry too…" After what they had been through, everything before that didn't seem like a big deal anymore. She shook her head. "You're a good person. I know you wouldn't have done that to me on purpose." She placed her hair behind her hair as she looked toward the bed. "It's just…I wasn't sure if you really wanted to be…with me..."

"You were right. I had to be honest. I told Namine that I didn't feel that way about her." His eyes lifted up to her. "I said that I love you." Nervously, he scratched the back of his head. "I should be asking you… if you want to be…"

As she smiled at him, her heart filled with happiness. She leaned her head against his forehead. "Of course I do. I only want to be with you." A smile appeared that mirrored her. Once they parted, their eyes met.

He kept his hand behind his head. "Can you… forgive me?"

Her lips curved into a smile. She placed her hand on top of his. There was no question. "It's already forgotten." Afterwards, he flashed her a smile that would make any heart melt. To see him happy made her grateful that they were together again. A laugh escaped from their lips as they stared at each other. Soon, they both leaned in closer as they pressed their hands against the bed. Silently, they debated about who would make the first move. Playfully, he moved toward her and pressed his lips against hers. Things finally felt mended between them.

Her eyes gazed into his before they leaned in again. Their kiss was filled with yearning and passion. The tips of her fingers grazed against his cheeks as he placed his hand at her waist and moved his body closer to hers. Slowly, she crawled back as he followed in, not breaking their kiss. She laid back against the bed as he leaned forward. His body hovered over hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her head rested against the pillow. As they relaxed, her hands traveled along his back to his chest. His hand slid against the side of her waist to her hips. Her knees rose up and pressed in at the sides of his waist as he pressed his hips against hers. His lips moved from her jaw line to her neck. With her eyes closed, she tilted her head back as she breathed out. His hand slipped underneath her shirt and gently caressed her stomach. The tickling sensation caused her to giggle which made him grin in return. Slowly, his fingers brushed up against her until he felt the bottom of her chest. "Hm." When he lifted his head, he noticed the way she breathed heavily and an expression on her face he hadn't seen before. Red covered her cheeks as her eyes were closed. Then he noticed how they were. His shirt on her was lifted up toward her chest, only inches away from uncovering her whole body. Resisting the urge, he sat up from her. A surprised look came on her face as she wondered why he stopped. "What is it?" she breathed out. Her chest rose up and down out of breath. Kairi noticed that he had grown quiet. Then she noticed how they were. They hadn't been this close before. Curious, she sat up on her elbows.

Sora smiled a little as he rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "Got a… little carried away there..." He lowered his shirt over her body. Then, he sat up and leaned over toward his stand. "We should finish eating." That was one thing that would keep his mind busy from what could've happened.

A part of her noticed them heading somewhere more intimate, but at that moment, she didn't mind. Her eyes traveled down as she thought. The two of them had been through a lot and each experience had brought them closer than before. Deep down, she really did love him. She felt safe whenever she was around him. When she left her thoughts, Kairi looked over toward the door. "It's been pretty quiet since I woke up."

"It's only the two of us here," he answered between chews.

It surprised her to hear that. Already, her mind had been set about taking the next step with him, but now with them being alone, maybe this would be their chance. Kairi sat on the front of her legs as her fingers grabbed onto the edges of the shirt she wore. "It's…okay."

He looked over clueless as he ate. "What?"

Gently, she smiled toward him. "If you want to, we can…" her voice faded toward the end. With a nervous smile, Kairi stared at him as her cheeks were filled with red. Her fingers fiddled with the edges of her shirt. Instantly, his mouth stopped moving once things clicked in his mind. His eyes widened as he stared at her. She continued, "I mean…we're going to be together for a while and…if you'll have me…" She lifted her eyes to his. "I want you to be the first to…" Her fingers relaxed against her shirt and she let go of some of her nervousness.

Sora could feel his own nervousness weighing on him as well. The way she looked in his shirt, the curves of her body that shown through, and the inviting gaze of her eyes, how could he resist? "Are-Are you sure?! I- I mean-?!" She giggled for a second. It was cute when he got nervous. She glanced down before she nodded as she placed her hair behind her ear.

Sora gulped the remaining food down his throat while his eyes stayed glued to hers. He could tell that she was sure about this. It made him slightly less nervous. Sora placed his plate aside on the floor. Then, he crawled toward her as she waited. Neither one seemed to change their minds at the moment. He leaned over as he tilted his head toward her and closed his eyes along with hers. He pressed his lips against hers. They parted on and off as they started slow. Lightly, his tongue brushed against her bottom lip as his hands slid against her arms. She leaned back as he leaned forward. Her back pressed against his bed as he hovered over her. Parting from her, the two had come face to face. Sora stared down at her. At first, Kairi looked surprised that he had stopped, but then she grinned toward him. "I love you," she said between them.

A heartfelt smile came on his face. In front of him was the girl he loved most and he would stay with her as long as he could. "I love you too," he whispered back.

Their eyes lowered to a close as they kissed again. Once they relaxed, everything felt natural. As their kisses intense, he slipped his tongue inside and brushed it against hers. His fingers slipped through his dark red hair and pushed her closer to him. The other hand began caressing against her side, raising her shirt slightly. Her head tilted toward the side as she felt him go for her neck again. The tingling sensation coursed through her body and caused her to breathe out. His hands grabbed onto her hips, pulling her closer to his hips. Her knees rose and became locked at his waist. A soft moan escaped from her as she felt his hips rub between her thighs. His lips traveled from her neck down to her chest. She could feel his hand run against her sides and brushed across her breasts over the top of his shirt. At his touch, another small moan escaped from her lips. His hands grabbed and began squeezing. Underneath his hands, they felt soft to the touch. Between his fingers he grazed against the sensitive and rising mounds.

He could hear breath escape her body. His eyes traveled upwards to see her face flushed with red as her arms rested near the sides of her head. It was new to see her react this way, completely under his touch. Slightly, her head turned toward him as her eyes were partly open. The expression on her face was of one he hadn't seen her make before. It had made him want her that much more. She could it see in his eyes as well. Both of them had desired to go further. Her eyes lowered to a close as she rested against his pillow. The pleasure was too much. The longer he touched her, the more her lower half ached for him. Her body started to react on its own. Her legs lowered from his waist and spread further apart. Soon, he parted from her and sat back on his legs. He loosened the belt from his waist and dropped it to the floor. Afterwards, he leaned over again. His lips spread from her flushed cheek to her earlobe. As they kissed, he reached down and loosened the button and zipper from his pants. A moan left from her lips as she felt the back of his hand brushed between her thighs. Soon, his lips captured hers again. His hips rubbed against hers as she breathed out. Both of them only moments away from taking the next step…

"Sora!" a voice called from afar.

At the call, Kairi opened her eyes. He didn't seem to notice, but she was sure that she heard his name. During their heated embrace, she tapped his shoulder. "Um…? Sora?" she breathed out. "Ah!" A moan escaped from her lips as she felt the touch of his hand again on her chest. She tried to keep her voice low enough that no one else would hear. "Wait! Wait!" she whispered loudly. "I think-I- think there's…" she struggled not to raise her voice, but it was hard.

"Sora?! Are you still home?!" the voice called again.

Soon, they heard a knock on the door. Sora lifted his head surprised. "Hm?" It took a second, but then his eyes widened in surprised. Quickly, he stood up and adjusted himself. He grabbed the first shirt he spotted on the floor and quickly threw it on. Kairi sat up as she pulled the edge of her shirt to her legs. Together their hearts were beating rapidly.

Sora rushed over and stepped out. He closed the door behind him. His mother was surprised to see him rush out, but she brushed it aside. "Sorry! Were you sleeping?"

Nervously, he looked back toward the door as he squeezed the knob. "Um…? Sort of…"

It made her more curious as to what was going on, but she decided to not to question it. "I was wondering if you could help me with some bags. I would ask Roxas, but he's out again."

Sora nodded. "Sure! I got it." As they walked, she pulled at the tag that was on the back of his shirt and grinned. "No need to rush. I'm not in that big of a hurry for you to put your shirt on the wrong way." Sora looked back toward her hand. Apart of him was relieved that his mom didn't suspect anything else.

Inside of Sora's room, Kairi breathed out as she sat on his bed. While things were quiet, she used that time to relax her body from its excitement. Soon, she closed her eyes and flopped on her side. It was a close call, but it maybe it was for the best. Otherwise, things could have turned out worse. There would always be next time.

"Kairi?" She closed her eyes tight. She felt a hand on her shoulder and someone beside her. It wasn't until then that she realized that she had fell asleep. She looked back to see Sora smile a little toward her. "I didn't think you would fall asleep that fast."

She let out a little smile. "I guess…I was more tired than I thought."

His arms wrapped around her as she snuggled up next to him. Her head leaned against his chest. Something about his scent was always soothing. Her eyes lowered to a close. His eyes lowered to a close as well. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head against him. "It's okay."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" she heard his voice ask above her.

"Hmm…" Since it was a Saturday, there wasn't anywhere that she needed to be and the last thing she wanted to do was leave his side. "Can I stay here with you?"

His lips curved into a smile. "Stay as long as you want." His answer made her smile. Soon, she relaxed against him. It wasn't long before they fell asleep together.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Next update might be a little late because KH3 is coming out and I will be playing!_


	9. Ship Off

_**Author's Notes:** Thanks for keeping up with the story! I hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine side of the story)_

 _Chapter 8: Ship Off:_

The two locked hands as they walked through the hall. Often, they would look at each other with a smile. It was noticeable to everyone around them that they had grown closer than they were before and their friends wondered why.

"All right! What's going on?" Kairi looked up from her desk as Selphie stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. School was out for the day and everyone started to leave the classroom.

Kairi blinked curious. "What do you mean?"

Confusion was written on Selphie's face. "I don't get it. First, you two weren't spending any time together. Now you two can't keep your hands off of each other."

Kairi grinned as she grabbed her bag and stood up. "We're not that bad. We're just in a better place."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the boy with the glasses. For a second, their eyes met, but then he quickly shifted his eyes away. It seemed that the bad bruising in his eyes had disappeared from the punch. After what happened, he avoided her as often as he could. She didn't like the thought of someone being afraid because of her, but it helped to know that she was safe and it reminded her that Sora was looking out for her. That thought made her grateful. "So are you free to hang out or are you hanging out with _Sora_?" She laughed a little.

Kairi smiled at Selphie's teasing. Soon, her expression turned into one of regret. "Sorry, but I can't hang out with anyone today. My mom is…really coming down on us lately. Now all of us have to be home by a certain time."

Selphie looked a little concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Kairi looked off to the side uneasy. She couldn't help but be concerned over what happened recently. "Sorry, but there's something else I need to do."

* * *

As they walked down the road, Kairi wrapped her arm around Xion's. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Xion gave her a calm look to assure she was fine. "I'm sure…" Kairi stared at her worried. She knew that she was going through something difficult, but she wasn't sure what to say to comfort her. All she knew was that she would be there for her. It was the least that she could do to help her.

They stepped through their home door where their mother waited on the other side. "Girls! You're home! Good." Kairi noticed the look of disappointment she gave toward Xion. They didn't talk much about it, but they both knew that she was very upset with what happened, even though she tried not to show it. Xion's eyes lowered to the ground. Their mother glanced between them. "Do you have any homework to do?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"Make sure that you finish and then we'll meet down here together for dinner, but first, I want to talk to you both about something." Kairi and Xion sat down on the stools at the kitchen island. "I've been thinking a lot about what you girls could do for the summer and I was thinking that both of you could participle in summer school. It will give you a better chance of getting into a better university." The two remained silent as she spoke. Lately, things seemed more like a punishment...

* * *

Namine's eyes lowered toward her notepad. Things had been hard since she heard Sora say those words to her. After that, she had thrown herself into her work and became more distant. She couldn't let go of her sadness. Minutes passed before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Outside in the hallway, she saw Riku pass by. Lately, he seemed very upset and it was understandable. After she heard everything that happened, she wanted to say something, but she hesitated. What could she say? His heart was broken just like hers. How could she make him feel any better? Then, she heard a noise which made her lift her head. Soon, her eyes had met with his. "H-Hi…" she whispered. He sat down at the desk nearby her. He stared down as he frowned. Uneasy, she looked down as she tried to find something to say. "I…I heard about what happened…I'm…I'm sorry…" He continued to stare down. It seemed that her first words didn't help. Her eyes lowered toward the ground.

Suddenly, she heard his fist slam against the desk. His reaction worried her. Namine glanced at him before she looked toward the ground. "I…I know how you feel… It must be hard…"

A growl escaped through his teeth, "I don't understand why she would go back to him! Even with all that he put her through!"

"I know…It hurts now, but…" She looked over toward him. "…you'll get over it…"

He looked over toward her upset. "Are you over Sora then?!" Namine looked down as she turned silence. Riku knew that she wasn't over it, but he spoke out of anger. Frustrated, he breathed out. "I'm tired of this…"

Namine gave a sympathetic look. She already knew what he had been through. "I know how hard it's been for you. First, it was Kairi… and I'm sure that…Xion meant a lot to you." Hearing her words, she could see the hurt on his face. "I'm sorry…"

"No. You're right." He breathed out as he stood up. "I don't know what it is about that family. I lost to Sora and now Roxas."

Namine stared down sad. "No matter what you try… nothing worked. It still hurts."

Riku looked sympathetic. He sat on the windowsill. "You just want to find some way to make it go away even if it's for a second."

She closed her eyes tight as she pressed her forehead down onto her notepad. "Yes…"

He leaned back against the window as he looked up. "And now you would do anything to make it stop." She lifted her head a little as she still hid the sadness on her face. He tilted his head to try and meet her eyes. "You've barely said a word for a long time. Instead you've been here. All you do is draw."

She shook her head. "I don't know what else to do…" she cried lowly. Tears escaped from her eyes. It felt as if her feelings of pain were pouring out again.

His hand reached over. He used his thumb to wipe away the tear from her cheek. "Sorry…"

She let out a smile as she continued crying. "No. I'm sorry. You're right. I've been trying to find a way to forget, but I can't. I just can't…" His eyes watched her. Seeing her pain reflect his own had brought his own feelings to the surface. He wanted to forget as well. Her head leaned against his hand. Somehow, it brought some comfort. She no longer felt the need to hide her face. For a few seconds, he watched her. As her eyes opened partly, she noticed that his face was closer to her. The two paused as they stared at each other. It felt like they were the only two in the world that understood each other. Without thinking, he leaned in and pressed his lips against her. In that moment, they had forgotten about everything, where they were, their thoughts, their feelings of pain. When they parted, she stared at him with surprise. It took a second to register what they had done. She shook her head. "This isn't right."

He looked serious, but curious. "Did it help you forget?"

"Yes," she sounded surprised.

"You said that you wanted to forget. We can help each other."

Before he moved in again, she stood up and slipped pass him as she shook her head. "We shouldn't. It's not right. This isn't the way that we should forget."

Riku breathed out as he closed his eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Namine relaxed a little and then headed back to him. "It's okay. Thanks for trying to make me feel better." She brushed his long bangs aside from his eyes. "You really need a haircut."

A smile appeared on his lips. "You always tell me that."

She put her hands behind her back as she giggled. "And I'll keep telling you until you actually do it."

He let out a silent grin. "Maybe I will." The two stared at each other. While things were quiet, they thought about the kiss they shared and how they felt about it. With one kiss, they felt something changed. Riku turned slightly away from her. "I guess I'll see you later."

Namine placed her hair behind her ear, slightly nervous. "I'll walk with you if you don't mind."

Riku nodded. "Sure." She grabbed her stuff and packed them in her bag. Together, they took off. As they walked, Namine peeked over at Riku. At that moment, she wasn't sure what to think or what could be running through his mind, but one thing stuck out to her. She found she liked the kiss he had given her.

* * *

A sigh of relief left Kairi as she stared out at the serene ocean. "Everything okay?" Kairi turned her head to Sora who sat beside her on the branch of the papou tree. It was nice, just the two of them alone. Everything around them was quiet and peaceful.

"I guess…" For now, she just wanted to get away from everything that happened.

Sora became curious and concerned. "What's wrong?"

She leaned back against her hands. "It's just…things have changed since…what happened to Xion."

The thought of her saddened him. "How is she…?" he asked uneasy.

Kairi's eyes traveled along the ground. "She's been a little distant again like when I first met her."

Sora wondered how Roxas and Xion were dealing with the situation. It seemed they didn't let either one of them in. "Hmm…"

Then, Kairi looked up toward the sky. "I can't imagine what she must be going through."

"To think…we both could've had a niece…or nephew…" he said quietly.

Silence crept between them. The loss had affected all of them. "I think now, because of what happened, my mother is becoming harder on us. That's why I haven't been able to spend as much time with you. She's probably afraid that the same thing will happen again. Now she's trying to get us into school for the summer." She gazed out over the ocean. "Now… I just want to get away."

Sora watched her as she spoke. She didn't seem as happy these days. He didn't like seeing her this way. "Well…maybe we can."

She looked down disappointed. "I don't know how."

Hopeful, he smiled toward her. "We'll figure something out."

She gave a small smile, before she stood up. "I better head back before I miss curfew."

Sora stood up. "I guess I'll see you next time." She nodded toward him before she headed toward her boat.

Minutes later, she made it back home. Quietly, she closed the door behind her. "Kairi! Welcome home!"

Kairi smiled a little toward her mother. Afterwards, she headed toward the stairs. "I'm going to head up to my room."

"Oh! Before you go..." Kairi turned around as she became curious. They both headed toward the kitchen. "I've been looking at some summer programs and there's a few that I wanted you to take a look at." Kairi's eyes lowered toward the ground. It wasn't what she wanted to do. Her mother gave her a curious stare. "What is it?"

Uneasy, Kairi looked up at her. "I'm…I'm not sure I want to go."

Her mother became concerned. "What?"

Kairi sat down on one of the stools. "I don't want to go to summer school. I want to spend the summer with my friends. With…"

Anxious to get her to agree, her mother sat in front of her. "You'll have plenty of time to spend with your friends when you get back."

Kairi shook her head. "But it won't be much of a break."

"Listen. I know you want to spend time with your friends, but school is more important and also…" She hesitated for a moment before she spoke. "…maybe spending time with that boy isn't the best idea."

Kairi's eyes widened in surprised. "What?"

"We've both been through a lot with what happened with Xion and we don't want the same thing to happen again." She brushed her fingers through Kairi's hair. "You're so smart and beautiful. You have your whole future ahead of you."

Kairi searched her eyes. "I don't understand…"

"It would be best… if the two of you didn't spend so much time together… I mean just one mistake can…" She shook her head. "I mean look at what has already happened with his family. Look at what happened to your sister Xion and the boy she got involved with and I haven't heard good things from Aqua's parents about his older brother either."

Kairi shook her head. "It's not like that. You don't have to worry about us. Sora is a good person."

"And I don't doubt that. He's been nice ever since I could remember, but maybe... this isn't the time to get involve with a boy."

Kairi stood up, frustrated. "That's not what this is about! You're afraid that I'll end up like Xion, but I won't!" She started walking away. "I don't want to go to school for the summer! I'm fine how I am!"

A stern look came on her mother's face. "If you don't pick a school, then I'll have to pick one for you." It didn't seem like she could win this argument with her mother. She headed upstairs toward her room.

* * *

A few days later, as Kairi gazed out over the ocean, her feet brushed against the cold water. As she sat on the dock, the same thought came into her mind several times over. When she made up her mind, she removed her hand from atop of Sora's who sat beside her. "Hey Sora?"

Curious, he turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Remember a few years ago when we were building the raft?" she asked.

Sora wondered where she was going with this. "Yeah?"

A faint smile came to her lips as she thought back. "We were sitting right here and I said let's just take the raft and go. Just the two of us."

A grin came to his face as he thought back. "Yeah. I was surprised that you wanted to." Once more, he became curious. "Why?"

A serious look came on her face. "This time... I mean it."

Instantly, he became surprised. "What?"

There was a determined stare on her face as she baled her fists. "I mean it! We've never taken the raft out onto the ocean or traveled to see if there were other worlds out there. This summer we should sail out. Just the two of us."

At first, he blinked, silent, before he spoke, "What brought this up?"

For a moment, she thought about everything that was going on. It was the only thing she could think of. "I just…want to get away from it all." She gazed toward the horizon. "It would just be the two of us. No one to tell us what to do or where to go."

There had to be something else behind her idea. His eyes searched hers. "Kairi?"

As her eyes lowered, Kairi sighed. "My mom is trying to plan everything like where I should go to school for the summer. Now she wants us to spend less time together." She rested back on her hands as she looked up. "She doesn't want anything else to happen that would cause attention. Maybe that's why she wants to keep me busy." She placed her head down. "She wants to make sure I don't make the same mistake Xion did… I'm just tired of being so…restricted. I don't want someone telling me what to do all the time." Soon, she looked over at him. "Will you go with me? Even if it's just for a day?"

Things became silence as he thought to himself. From the look on her face, she really did want to get away. It was then that his mind was made up. "Let's go." Her eyes lifted in surprise. At first, she didn't think that he would go with her idea. Sora grinned. "It will only be for a day or two. That couldn't hurt." He pointed outwards toward the ocean. "If we get an early start, we can make it to the next island by the middle of day."

Kairi displayed a happy grin. The two of them were planning to use the raft like they had a few years ago, expect this time they would really travel. "Let's save up any money that we have between now and summer and then set sail!"

He nodded toward her. "You got it!" He stood up on the deck as he smiled down at her. "But first, we should probably check on the raft to see if we can still use it or if it needs fixing." She took his hand as she nodded and then stood up along with him. They walked to the other side of the island where they still had the raft sitting on land. From the looks of it, it still seemed pretty useful.

Kairi breathed out in relief. "Good! It doesn't seem like it needs much work." She grinned toward Sora. "It will be just like old times!" She pointed out toward the ocean. "At the beginning of summer, we'll set sail!"

"Yeah!" Sora looked down at the raft as he baled his fist up, determined. "We'll finish building it and be on our way!" Kairi became more excited about the idea seeing Sora being enthused about it as well. She couldn't believe that they were going through with it. The start of summer sounded like it was going to be something great...

* * *

The next few months flew by before school was over for the summer. Kairi couldn't help but be ecstatic. Today would be the day that she would take her trip with Sora. Early in the morning, she rowed out to the island. She tied her boat to the dock and headed toward the other side of the island. Already, she spotted Sora with the raft making the last few adjustments. Once he saw her, he waved at her as he grinned. Excited, she waved back. She ran down toward him. "Morning!"

"Morning!" Sora stood up as he grabbed onto the rope. "You got everything packed?"

She took her bag off her back. "Yup! I got bottled water and snacks just in case we get hungry and all of my munny I've saved up!"

"Then we're all set to go then!" Together, they nodded toward each other and pushed the raft out into the ocean. She climbed on board first. Sora grabbed her hand and got on with her. She headed toward the front while he paddled in the back. It was already smooth sailing. Kairi took a deep breath of the ocean air as the wind whipped through her hair. A big grin came on her face. They really were off. She looked back. Sora grinned toward her. "Lead the way captain!"

She nodded. "Aye aye!" Both of them stared out at the ocean ahead of them. They couldn't wait for the adventure ahead of them. As they sailed out into the clear blue sea, further behind them there were dark clouds rolling in the sky miles away from them.

Sometime later, Kairi's finger traced along the map she had in front of her. "Yo ho ho~! A pirate's life for me~!" A slight chuckle escaped from her lips. It was hard to concentrate with her own personal singer behind her.

She looked back. "Are you having fun there, Captain Sora?"

Sora grinned as his hand was wrapped around the pole that held the sails and his paddle standing up in his other hand. "You don't want to be a pirate?"

"We can be." She pointed forward. "If we curve a little to the left, we should be able to make it to the island." Sora kneeled down beside her and looked at the map. Kairi grinned. "Maybe…we'll discover some new treasure."

Sora nodded. "You got it!"

Then a thought crossed her mind which made her curious. "Hey Sora? I don't think we can both be captains."

"Why not? You're leading the way. I'm steering. We can both be captains!"

"I think there's another name for that." She placed her finger to her lip. "I'm more of the… that's it! The Navigator!"

Sora grinned. "Then lead the way Navigator Kairi!"

Kairi looked back as she smiled. "Right Captain Sora!" Behind them, she noticed their home was no longer in sight. It was too late to turn back now. They would continue on their path. Eventually, she spotted another land up ahead. "Sora! We're almost there!" Sora lifted his head to see the same thing she saw. She turned her head back as she smiled. "We really did it!"

"I knew we could!" His confident caused her to smile.

Within a matter of minutes, they brushed up on the shore of another island. They hid the raft near some trees and headed into town. Kairi looked around in awe as Sora followed behind. The land was covered with sand as there were straw beach huts on each side, going down the line. This had been her first time off the island since she had been adopted. The memory of where she came from was starting to fade as the years went on. While it saddened her, she would still remember her grandmother and that was all that counted. She looked back behind her. She knew no matter where she went, she could make new memories with Sora.

"Welcome!" At the welcome hut, a man greeted them. "How can I help you?"

Kairi smiled toward the attendant. "Hi! We just got here and we would like to rent out a beach hut."

The man glanced at her and then Sora. He couldn't help but gave a sly grin as he noticed it was just the two of them. "Just the two of you?" Sora and Kairi nodded as they agreed. "Sure! How many nights would you like?"

After getting the details, Kairi used her munny to pay. Soon, they headed to a small, empty hut. She looked around surprised and excited in their one bedroom residence. Even the view from inside looked beautiful. All of the furniture was made from wood and surrounded with flowers throughout. Outside of their window, they could see the ocean and the other beach huts around. They dropped their bags onto the floor. Kairi turned to Sora as she grinned. "The view is amazing! Look at this!"

A gentle smile came on his face. "It is..." The view outside of the beach truly was beautiful, but there was something that was even more so. He watched as she excitedly searched around the room, amazed at everything around her. It made him happy to see her happy.

All of sudden, his eyes widened in surprise as he snapped out of his thought. He felt the warm embrace of her arms wrapped around his neck. "We did it! We actually made it!"

He smiled and returned the embrace. "So what do you want to do first?!" he asked.

She grinned. There's so much they could do, but mainly whatever they did, they could spend time together. "Let's eat!"

"Agreed!" There was no arguments from his stomach.

After getting changed into beach attire, Kairi ran out in her sundress with a two-piece bathing suit underneath. She grabbed onto the top of her sunhat as the ocean breeze surrounded her. Her mouth opened into a wide grin. Sora stepped behind her, wearing black short with red lines on the edge and sandals. Excited, she grabbed his hand, which surprised him and took off running as he struggled to keep up. The two sat to eat before exploring the beach around them. It wasn't until night that they finally returned back to their beach hut. "Thank you."

Sora looked down surprised as Kairi lied beside him. On the bed, his arms were wrapped around her as they laid on their side. His hand stopped from flipping through channels on the remote. "For what?"

She turned her head toward him as she smiled. "For today. It's the most fun I've had in a long time."

He let out a gentle smile. "I'm glad."

She turned toward him with her eyes closed and leaned against his chest. Her hand brushed against his skin. "I wish that we could stay a little longer."

"We could... stay one more night. Let's make the most of it."

She nodded against him. "You're right."

Curious, he looked down. "I'm surprised that you were able to get away for even a night. How?"

She smiled against him. "Well…it wasn't easy…I asked if I could have a sleepover with one of my friends."

He was surprised to hear that. "Your mom had to know one of those friends was me."

"I…kind of avoid it saying who until my dad came in and said I could go…"

Silently, he laughed. "Kairi…"

She lifted her head. "What did you tell your mom?"

He looked off to the side. "Kind of…the same thing." Afterwards, the two grinned at each other.

The next day, they spent more time on the beach. During the afternoon, the wind started to get stronger around the island, picking up some of the sand off of the ground. Kairi placed her hand on top of her sunhat as they stopped and closed their eyes. After it calmed down, the two looked over at each other. "It's starting to get a little windy."

Sora looked up. "The clouds are starting to come in. They looked pretty bad."

Kairi looked concerned. "So much for going back today. If we tried, we'll sink like the raft."

As they walked, Kairi noticed there was a worried look on the locals' faces, ones that couldn't be ignored. They walked over as they overheard them talking. "The storm is coming in strong. It's really picking up speed and I heard the winds are going to be rough."

Concerned, Kairi looked over at Sora as she grabbed tighter onto his hand. "What do you think we should do?"

For a moment, Sora stood in silence, thinking, until he walked toward the staff. "Excuse me? If there's a storm on the way, should we go somewhere else?"

"For now, things should be fine. Just stay inside until it passes." Kairi's other hand grabbed onto Sora's hand. She started to get worried. Even though he didn't look over, he noticed the squeeze of her hands.

After speaking with them a little more, the staff walked away. Then, he looked over to see the worried look on her face. He smiled to assure her. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

As the night progressed, the wind started to pick up more. Kairi's eyes lowered to the ground worried as she wrapped her arms around her knees. She had a bad feeling about the storm that was over them. Soon, she felt a hand on top of her shoulder. She lifted her head to see Sora above her with a smile. He sat beside her on the floor on the side of the bed. "We're going to be fine. It will pass. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Hmm…" She tilted her head toward the side and leaned against his shoulder. They would just have to wait out the storm...

BOOM! The thunder outside rumbled the ground. There were bright flashes of light outside. She closed her eyes tight. She didn't like how loud and close the storm sounded. "Do you remember...?" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked over toward him. "Remember...?"

He smiled toward her. "When we were little, you were scared of storms like this."

A faint smile appeared on her lips. "Sometimes I had you to help me calm down. Just like now. Other times…I wished that you were always with me."

"Here." He placed his hands on her shoulder, leading her over toward him.

She looked surprised. "What are you…?" She sat between his legs as his knees were up near his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She turned silence as she remained surprised, but then relaxed against him. "You don't have to do that."

He grinned. "Why not…?"

A grin slipped out of her lips as well. "Because…I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You still like it," he teased.

She leaned back against his shoulder and buried her face in his neck. She gave a smoothing moan. "You always know how to make me feel better."

Sora hugged her tighter. "Good to know." As they were quiet, they hear more of the thunder rumble outside. Now that she was in his arms, it didn't bother her. Above them, they could hear the creak of the roof. In front of them, they heard the television going on about the storm outside. All of a sudden, everything turned dark. The two were surprised. Sora looked out toward the window. "It looks like the power went out."

Kairi became worried. "That isn't good."

Sora stood up and checked outside. "It seems like the power is out everywhere. It might be down for a while."

"What should we do?" she asked, uneasy.

He looked back at her and smiled to assure they were fine. "Keep each other company of course!"

She gave a small smile, but he could tell that she was still worried. He returned back to her side and held onto her. The creak of the roof became louder and worse. She looked up concerned. Then, her eyes widened, surprised. "Sora!"

"Huh?" He lifted his head. Suddenly, a beam crashed down to the floor. Right away, he used his body to shield her from any falling debris. She let out a small yell. He moved them back toward wall. The force of the wind broke the glass of the window. Both of them closed their eyes tight as he held onto her. _"This storm is worse than I thought,"_ he said in his mind. For them, he knew that it would be a long night. Kairi kept her eyes closed as she was squeezed tightly against him. Quietly, she wished that the storm was over. Before she realized it, all she saw was darkness.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I should be back to update soon! If you would like to read all three stories, please check out "Life"  
_


	10. Just The Two of Us

_**Author's Notes:** __Thanks for keeping up with the story!_

 ** _Warning + Sort of spoiler alert for this chapter:_** _Things get graphic in this chapter, so for anyone who doesn't want to read anything sexual, I've section it off like this: At the beginning I will put "xxx" and at the end you're see a line across the page. I know not everyone wants to read the graphic parts, so I've made it a little easier to skip._

 _Hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine side of the story)_

 _Chapter 9: Just The Two of Us:_

Kairi could hear a noise in the darkness. She let out a groan as she closed her eyes tight. Slowly, she opened her eyes as she woke out of her sleep. When she woke up, she found herself sitting on the floor with her back against the wooden wall. Tired, she looked around. Near the door, she saw that it was blocked off by the wooden beams that fell from the ceiling. She sat up straight against the wall. "Sora?"

Nearby, he pulled on the beams as he struggled. Worried, she stood up off of the floor. The storm caused more damage than she thought. With one final grab and pull, he managed to move the beams out of the way and let them crash on the floor. He managed to clear a path to the door so that they could get out. Afterwards, he looked back toward her determined. "Let's grab our stuff and get out of here. We need to see what's going on."

Kairi nodded and went to the other side of the room. She grabbed their bags that were sitting on the other side. He took ahold of his bag from her hand. They managed to go through the remaining beams and made their way outside. Once they made it outside, they looked surprised. Not only had the storm caused a lot of damage on the inside of where they stayed, but it seemed to have caused a lot of damage to the beach as well. There was debris scattered around and trees leaning closer toward the ground. As they walked, they were worried.

"Help!" Suddenly, they heard a call nearby. Right away, they looked over toward another beach hut near theirs. "Help!" they heard the cry again.

She looked over at him concerned as he looked ahead serious. "What should we do?" Sora took off running toward the call. Kairi's eyes widened. "Sora!" He rushed inside of the rental. She ran behind him and stepped near the entrance, worried.

He glanced back at her. "Stay here!"

Kairi didn't want him to get hurt. Impatiently, she waited as her mind debated about what she could do to help. Despite what he said, she headed forward to help him. Once she stepped near the door, Sora stepped out and helped an elderly woman step outside. The woman breathed out a sigh of relief. She was startled, but unharmed. "Ah! Thank you young man!"

Kairi breathed out as she placed her hand against her chest. She was thankful that Sora was okay. Nearby some of the locals ran toward him. Two had escorted the woman as the others looked thankful toward Sora. Concerned, Kairi ran over to him. "Are you okay?!"

Sora nodded and smiled so that she wouldn't be worried. "Yeah."

Then, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. There was a small stream of red rolling down his arm. "Sora…You're hurt."

He twisted his arm toward him to get a better look. He was surprised that he didn't notice. Worried that he had hurt himself further, she grabbed onto his hand. She noticed that his fingers were red and scratched. He smiled to assure her. "Really… I'm okay." Sora looked around concerned about what was going on around him. His expression changed to determined. "Listen! There could be others in trouble. I'm going to go help. They might need it." He slipped his hands out of hers and took off running.

Kairi reached out worried. "But-!"

He waved toward her and smiled for comfort. "Don't worry! I'll be right back!"

Her feet slowed to a stop as she watched him take off. Kairi really hoped that Sora would be all right. She still wished that he would have taken care of himself before going off to help. While he was off, she thought of ways that she could help as well. She wouldn't stand by and wait. Nearby, she noticed a few of the beach staff standing in front of the information hut and walked toward them. She stood beside them. The two girls looked off toward one of the beach rentals. Across the way, Kairi spotted Sora escorting a mother and her two kids out of one of the beach huts. The mother held her son in her arms as the little girl held onto Sora's hand. Sora kneeled down in front of her as he grinned to cheer her up. Soon, he got her to giggle. Sora smiled toward the kids as their mother looked grateful. Kairi couldn't help but smile. He was always kind to strangers, but it was times like these his kindness really shined.

"Awe!" Kairi looked over curious toward the girls as they smiled. "He's so sweet."

"He's kind of cute."

A gentle, relaxed smile came on Kairi's lips. "Yeah…" When she looked over, she noticed that the girls were staring at her surprised and curious. She mirrored their reaction. "Oh! Sorry! I was just wondering if you needed any help."

One of the girls nodded. "Sure if you like! We're directing people for when the shuttle gets here. You can hand out any water for anyone who needs it."

"Since it's been kind of quiet, you can wait for the shuttle if you want."

"I'll stay." She pointed over toward Sora. "Besides, I can't leave without that guy over there. As long as he's helping, I can't just sit back and do nothing." The girls looked curious as to who they were to each other. Taking notice, she answered their silent question. Kairi placed her hands behind her back. "He's my boyfriend."

"Oh!" the girls replied.

Internally, hearing the word 'boyfriend' always made her happy. As time passed, she stood with the girls and helped hand out bottles of water to the people that were still there. During that time, she wondered how Sora was doing. They had been standing outside for some time. Some of the staff that she saw from before had stopped to grab water. "How is everything?" One of the girls on the staff asked.

"We've been walking around everywhere. I think that everyone is accounted for. Having a few, extra volunteers really helped."

Kairi smiled as she overheard them. Inside, she was proud of Sora for helping. After waiting a little longer, she spotted him searching around. Happy, Kairi waved her hand. "Sora!" Sora sent a smile toward her and headed over. She grabbed a bottle before they were face to face. "Here! I'm sure you haven't had any yet." Nervously, he smiled and drunk some water. As he stood, she noticed that he still hadn't taken care of the scratches on his arms and fingers, which made her frown. All of a sudden, he felt her grab his arm. There was a serious look on her face. "You've done all you can. Now let me help you." Nervously, Sora grinned. Further along the beach, they found a medical tent. "Excuse me." The nurse turned around to them. Kairi pushed Sora forward. "I have someone here who's hurt."

The nurse smiled toward him. "Please sit."

Sora sat down on the table as the nurse grabbed the bandages. She grabbed some tweezers and started removing some of the splinters he had in his fingers. Since Sora was done helping, the thought crossed Kairi's mind that they needed to get back to the island. As he sat, getting bandaged, Kairi looked over at Sora. "I'll be right back."

Sora became curious. "Where are you going?"

Kairi smiled to assure him. "I'll be okay. Just make sure you take care of yourself," she said with a stern hint in her voice. She turned around and walked out onto the beach. As she looked around, she couldn't believe all the damage that happened in one night. She placed her hand on her chest. They were lucky that they came out with minimum injury, but mainly she was lucky to have Sora with her when it happened. Done reflecting on what happened, she focused on the mission at hand. They had to find a way back to their island. Maybe there was a chance that the raft was okay and they could sail back today. She walked to the other side of the beach. She traveled out toward the edge of the water where they had stored the raft near some trees. Once she looked, the raft wasn't there anymore. She searched around and soon after, noticed parts of the raft floating in the water. Kairi let out a sigh. There was no way that they were getting back by the raft. For now, they were stuck on the beach. Afterwards, she turned around and headed back toward the medical tent. Nearby, Kairi noticed a man directing some of the other emergency helpers on the beach. There had to be another way to get back to their island. "Excuse me?" She approached the man.

The tall, older man in a white jacket and camouflage underneath turned around to her. "Yes?"

Kairi looked a little concerned. "We need to get back to Destiny Islands. Is there any way that we could get there now?"

The man lifted his head as he looked serious. "Destiny Islands? Hmm..." He pointed over toward the left in the distance. "It's the island over there, right?"

"Yes!" Kairi answered.

He looked down at her serious. "I'm sorry, but the waters are still too rough to go that far because of the storm. There won't be a boat going out there yet, especially not with another possible storm on the way. For now, we're asking everyone to take shelter in the city nearby. It would be better if you find a place to stay until you can take a boat back to your homeland." Kairi's eyes lowered, worried. They had no way to get back home. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." The man who lead the rescue left from her side.

Kairi looked back, concerned. What were they going to do now? Afterwards, she headed back toward the medical tent. Sora noticed the look of concern on her face. It made him a little concerned as well. "What did you find out?"

She shook her head a little. "Well we're not getting back by the raft and there's no way back to the island right now. I guess we should catch the shuttle that's heading into the next city and find somewhere to stay there."

Sora stood up. "If that's what we should do." Sora stepped toward her and placed his hand on her shoulder as Kairi looked down uneasy. "We'll be alright. We'll wait it out until we can go home." She breathed out. The longer they wait to get back, the more someone was bound to notice that they were missing. They headed out of the tent with their bags toward the waiting shuttle. As they rode into the city, she gazed out of the window. Sitting beside her, Sora rested his head against her shoulder. His eyes were closed as he breathed softly in and out. He had been quiet since they rode. When she called for him, he didn't respond. It was then she realized that he must've fallen asleep. With everything he had done, she knew that he had to be tired. Apart of her felt bad for leaving him to stay up during the night to watch over her, but mainly she was grateful to have him there and safe.

Once they made it into city, they found a nice hotel to stay in. Kairi set up the arrangements at the front desk before they headed to their room. Once they walked inside, they saw one bed, a mini fridge, microwave, and sofa. They sat their stuff on the sofa. Kairi walked ahead and checked out the bathroom on the other side of the room. The inside looked really nice with a tub in front and a small shower boxed by glass on the side. It seemed they had all the necessities they needed. Sora plopped down on the bed with his back against it as he closed his eyes. He still felt exhausted. Kairi scooted in beside him. Her hand brushed against his hair. "You should sleep. I know you must be tired."

Listening, he moved further up on the bed and leaned against the pillows. Within seconds, he fell asleep. A concerned look appeared. He seemed very worn out still. She reached over and grabbed onto his hand. There were small bandages wrapped around parts of his fingers. Kairi let out a sigh and stood up. She never expected this to happen. She wondered if this trip was a bad idea. Afterwards, she went over to the chair where her bag was and searched through to make sure that everything was there. Afterwards, she searched through his bag to make sure everything he had was there. Inside, she spotted something familiar. She reached inside and pulled out the lucky charm she made. She couldn't help but smile. It made her happy that he kept it this whole time even when he traveled. As she held it in her hand, she walked over and placed a kiss against his forehead. The kiss didn't wake him at all. He must've been more exhausted than she first thought. Instead, he kept snoring. Silently, she giggled. Since he was sleeping, she figured she could do something nice for him. She changed into different clothes and headed out of the room. Neither one of them had eaten since the day before so she figured that he would be hungry after he woke up. Outside of the hotel, she found a local restaurant and grabbed some food for both of them.

* * *

Inside of the kitchen, Namine sat on a stool with her notepad as she listened to her mother frantically on the phone. Outside, she could hear the rain pouring down from the storm. "I've been trying to get in touch with Kairi, but her phone seems to be off. She mentioned that she was staying with a friend. I was wondering if she was with you."

Selphie shook her head as she sat in her room. "No! I haven't seen her since school was let out. Is everything okay?"

Her mother sighed, disappointed. "Everything is fine. If you see her, please tell her to call me." Namine listened as her mother continued to make more phone calls. Namine became more worried herself. No one had seen or heard from Kairi. Later, her father came and started to comfort her mother. "No one has seen her!"

They sat down at the table. "Calm down. I'm sure that we can figure out a way to find her."

Her mother looked concerned. "There has to be some way that we can."

"Maybe there's something we're missing. Let's check." They searched for clues around her room, but found nothing that would help. Her mother looked at her father. "Maybe I should call the police."

"Let's try her one more time," her father suggested. His wife nodded.

* * *

Inside of the hotel room, Kairi sat on the bed as Sora was still sleeping. In the background, the television was turned low so that it wouldn't wake him. Outside, she could hear the rain pouring down. It really was better not to travel back today. She wondered if they could tomorrow. All of a sudden, she heard her phone ring. Quickly, she picked it up so that it wouldn't wake him. "Yes?" she whispered.

"Kairi! Are you okay?!"

The yell was almost enough to take the phone away from her ear, but she was more surprised by who was at the other end. Since they were in the city, she must've had a signal again. "Y-Yes…I'm fine."

"We've been so worried about you! You said that you were visiting with a friend, but when I called everyone I knew, you were nowhere to be found! Where are you?! When are you coming home?!"

Nervously, she looked toward the side. "I…I'm not on the island… and I'm not sure when I'll be able to come home."

"What are you doing off of the island?!" After she asked her about what happened, Kairi explained where she had gone. Over the phone, she could hear her mother sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Kairi said quietly. Mainly, she was just relieved that Kairi was okay. Soon, Kairi broke the silence between them. "There's no need to worry. I'm fine. I just…can't get back to the island right now because of the storm."

"Yes… I heard that some places were badly hit. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Kairi assured her.

"It must've been dangerous for you to travel alone. The last time we spoke, you said that you were staying with a friend. Did someone else go with you?" There was a long silence before her mother spoke again, "Kairi…? This friend that you were spending time with…Would it happen to be with Sora?" Kairi's eyes widened in shock. She turned her head toward Sora who was still asleep. How did her mother figure that out? She remained silence so her mother continued, "I called around to all of your friends, but none of them knew where you were. Then, I called Sora's mother. She was worried about him as well and hadn't seen him. She happened to mention the same thing that he would be spending time with a friend of his." Kairi looked toward the side uneasy. There was another moment of silence. "Kairi?"

There was no use hiding it anymore. "Y-Yes… We were only planning to go away for a day and come back, but then the storm had hit. Now we're…here." She heard another heavy sigh over the phone. "I'm sorry about this. I'll let you know as soon as I can come back."

"I don't condone you taking off with him like this, but…" She let out another sigh. Mainly, she was just relieved that she was safe. "Just…be careful… Let me know as soon as you can come home…"

Kairi nodded. "I will."

"Are you okay otherwise? Do you have enough munny? Are you eating well?"

Kairi smiled a little. "Yes mom. Everything is okay. I will talk to you soon." After saying good bye, she hung up the phone. Kairi breathed out a sigh of relief. She was expecting to get yelled at, but things went smoother than expected. At least for now… When she looked over, she noticed a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. Nervously, she smiled. "Sorry…I didn't want to wake you. I tried to stay as quiet as I could."

Sora sat up on his elbows. "It's okay."

She smiled a little. "Are you hungry? I brought us some food."

Still a little tired, he leaned her head against her arm. "I could eat."

Kairi grinned. She was pretty sure that she heard his stomach growl as soon as he said that. She tried to get up, but she felt herself being held down by Sora's arm. She giggled as she fell backwards and accepted his embrace. "I can't warm it up for you if you don't let me up." Her fingers brushed through his hair.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked.

"Probably…" Kairi looked down at him. "But no matter what happens, I'm glad I came on this trip with you." She let out a smile. "You should probably talk to your mom soon before my mom does. I don't want you to get in too much trouble."

The two laughed a little and then looked at each other. "I'm just glad you're okay."

She let out grateful smile. "I'm all right thanks to you. You saved me again." She continued stroking his hair. "You were so brave out there…" she whispered. Her eyes lowered to a close as she embraced him. Worried built inside of her at the thought of what could have happened.

Curious, Sora tilted his head back toward her to see her worried look. He reached his hand up and brushed the tip of his fingers across her cheek. "Hey…" She grabbed onto his bandaged fingers and leaned her chin against his fingers as she closed her eyes. He sat up and turned toward her. "I'm okay. Really. Try not to think about it. It's over now." Kairi tilted her head toward his forehead as she closed her eyes. Sora smiled. "We're here now and it might be a while before we can get back, so let's enjoy it."

Kairi knew he was right. Sora was about to get up, but she pushed him back down. "I told you that I would get it. Just relax." There were no arguments from him. She grabbed the food from the fridge she bought earlier and heated it in the microwave. Together, they sat on the bed. As the watched television, they talked and laughed as they ate. When they were close to finished, she reached over and touched the tips of his hair. "I think it's time for you to wash your hair. It looks like you got some sand in it." Once an idea came to mind, she smiled. "I'll help you wash it!"

His fingers ran through his spikes. "You don't have to."

"I want to. Besides we should probably clean up after being in that storm," she suggested.

He nodded and agreed. "Sure! You can go first if you want. I'll probably take longer."

A light tint of red came to her cheeks as she looked down nervous. "Well…I was thinking…it would be easier for me to wash your hair if…we both went in together…" At her words, his eyes widened as his body froze. Slowly, his mouth stopped moving. Red appeared in his cheeks that matched hers. She noticed the expression on his face. "W-We don't have to…if you don't want to..."

Sora shook his head. No! No… It's not that!" As he looked toward the side, he scratched his cheek with his finger. "I mean…you don't have to…"

Kairi smiled to assure him. "I don't mind. It would be easier to wash your hair that way. We wouldn't have to rush waiting on each other." When he lifted his eyes, he could see her waiting for his response. Soon, he nodded. Nervously, she got up from the bed. "I'll…I'll…start the bath now if that's okay…" At a loss for words, he watched as she smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. Nearby, he could hear the water running. He was still stunned that she suggested the idea. After he heard the water stop, he started to get nervous. He stood up from the bed and headed inside.

From across the room, their eyes met. Bubbles filled the surface of the tub as she sat inside. Her clothes were folded on the floor nearby. Sora rubbed the back of his head uneasy as he tried to calm himself. "Are you sure you want me… in there...with you…?" She nodded as she gave a nervous smile. Blushing, he turned away from her as he grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it over his head. As he changed out of his clothes, Kairi looked away. A little heat flooding into her cheeks at the thought of what he was doing. Soon, he stepped in the bath on the opposite side of her.

Silence filled the room. Red came to both of their faces as they looked away from each other. This was another new experience for them, but one she was willing to take with him. Kairi pushed aside her nervousness and looked across from her. Relaxed, she reached for his arm as she smiled toward him. "Come on." Sora followed her gentle pull and had him sit in front of her. His back leaned against the front of her body as her legs were bent on both sides of his waist. Kairi reached over on the side of the bath and grabbed the shampoo. She rubbed the shampoo between her hands and then started rubbing it in his hair. She noticed that he was leaning away from her. She smiled toward him. She figured that he must've still been nervous about how they were. "Relax. I'm sure it's not often that someone gets to wash your hair," she joked. Her arms wrapped around his body which raised his nervousness. He could feel the front of her body pressed against his back. "It's just the two of us." Her eyes lowered to a close as she leaned the side of her head against his shoulder.

Sora breathed out and finally let himself lean against her. He became nestled between her legs as his head rested against her chest. He was surprised by how it felt to lean on her. It was like resting his head against pillow. Kairi let out a smile. She was glad to see him finally getting comfortable being around her. As her fingers rubbed shampoo through the strands of his hair, he tilted his head a little toward the side and opened his eyes. With a blush on his face, he glanced over toward her arm as he became curious. Soap covered over her chest. He turned his head back forward as he relaxed. _"It's not so bad…being like this."_

The two sat in silence as they relaxed. Several times her fingers ran through his spikes. They started to lean toward the sides. A curious thought came to her mind. Thoroughly, she brushed his hair down toward his neck. "When is the last time you really got into your hair? It stands up all the time." He shrugged against her. Then, a playful idea crossed his mind. He leaned his head back and rubbed his shampooed hair against her cheek. "Sora!" She saw the grin on his face as he tilted his head back and looked at her. She could see now what he was up to. A smirk appeared on her face. That was how he wanted to play...

Kairi splashed him with water as Sora moved back from her and used his hands to block. Both of them laughed loudly as they played around. All of their movement caused water to pour out of the tub from the side. He turned around fully toward her as they continued. His body pressed in close to hers as his hands grabbed onto her wrists so that she could no longer splash him.

All of a sudden, he noticed that her face changed into surprise, which he wondered why. As things were calm, his eyes traveled down. The soap that covered them was almost gone. He could see her uncovered body through the water. Then, he noticed how closely pressed he was between her thighs. The two stared at each other unsure of what to do next. Soon, he backed away toward to the other side of the bath. "Sorry…" he whispered nervously.

Kairi crossed her arms against her chest as she sat up and blushed a little. "It's okay…" she replied. She glanced over toward the shower that was nearby before she looked at him. "I should finish rinsing your hair. Don't want to get shampoo in your eyes." She stood and got out first. As one arm crossed over her chest, the other reached out toward him. He took her hand and stood up behind her. She led him over toward the shower. He sat on the bench that was inside as she used the detachable showerhead to rinse out the shampoo from his hair. Nervously, he looked down as she stood behind him. At first, he thought that things were awkward between them after what happened, but he noticed that she no longer seemed shy around him. Maybe she just felt more comfortable being open around him. "Wow!" her voice snapped him out of his thought. "You really do look different when you just let your hair hang." Kairi placed her finger to her chin. She slicked his hair toward the back of his neck. "That's a little better."

Sora grinned as he felt how slick his hair was. "You're going to make it back the way it was right? It's my signature look!" he joked.

She grinned as well. "Yes…!" Curious, she crossed her arms as she stared at him. "This takes some getting used to..."

Nervously, his eyes glanced at the floor. "Hey Kairi?"

Kairi snapped out of her thoughts. "Hm?"

He looked off to the side. "Isn't it strange…being like this…? Together…?"

She looked surprised, but then placed her arms behind her back. "I'll admit…it's a little strange… but…" She smiled a little. "...once we got used to being close to each other, I didn't really mind it. After all, it is just the two of us." She grabbed a towel that was hanging inside on the rack. "We'll have to see each other eventually…" When he lifted his head, he looked surprised. In front of him, she stood nervously as she had the towel over her arms. Red came to his cheeks, matching hers. "Right…?" Her words relaxed him more. She did make a good point. Then, he noticed the nervous look on her face. Kairi reached over and placed the towel over his head. "I'll…I'll finish drying…"

Things turned silence again. Then, Sora grabbed her arm, which she looked surprised. He looked up as he grinned. Then, he pulled her in closer toward him and pressed a kiss against her stomach, near her bellybutton. A small gasp left her lips as heat filled her cheeks. His unexpected reaction surprised her. "You're right." She grinned. Playfully, he blew against her stomach, which caused her to giggle.

She pressed the towel against his head and began drying his hair. "Stop it or I'll never get this done!" He listened and let her continue. A smile curved at her lips. After she was done, she straightened out his hair back toward his neck. For a moment, she took a good look at him. "You know? Maybe I could get used to this new look…" She placed her fingers toward her lips. "But I do like the old Sora look too." She grinned. "Either ways looks good on you." She placed the towel back on the rack. "It's getting late. I'll fix your hair tomorrow."

"Thanks Kairi." He took a moment to look at her before he gently smiled. "You look… really pretty…" Kairi looked over surprised as red rushed to her cheeks. Nervously, she walked away. Her reaction made him grin.

As the night went on, the two lied in bed together as they watched television. He lied on top of her stomach as she lied on her back. Things were peaceful as the night came to a close. Flipping through the channels, she managed to find a movie. "Do you mind if we watch this one? It's a romantic comedy."

"Up to you." He didn't mind whatever she watched. Quietly, they watched until it was over. She glanced down toward Sora. Since he didn't move, she assumed that he fell asleep again. Her fingers brushed lightly through his hair. It still took her some time to get used to his new hairstyle. Not tired yet, she flipped through some other channels. It didn't seem like there wasn't much on that late at night.

Eventually, she caught another movie on that she wasn't sure what it was about. As it went on, she looked surprised. Things had seemed romantic at first, but soon had turned into horror. Quickly, she raised her hand to her eyes unable to see the violent scene. Soon, she heard a laugh below her. Surprised, she jumped. She didn't realize that Sora was still awake. "What's so funny?"

Sora sat up on his hands. "I just remember watching this with my brothers once. I used to be scared when I was younger, but now it's just kind of funny how unreal it is." Kairi crossed her arms as she looked away, hoping that she wouldn't have nightmares. She turned off the television and placed the remote on the dresser. Sora took notice and pulled her beside him. "Can't sleep?"

Her head rested against his arm. "Maybe in a little while. Just not yet."

He leaned his head against hers. "Then I'll stay up with you."

She shook her head. "You don't have to. I know it's been a long day and you've been helping-."

"I don't mind. Besides if you're still scared, I know one thing that might help," he teased. His fingers tickled her stomach, which made her giggle.

"This isn't helping you know." She found a ticklish spot on his stomach, which made him laugh as well. She lied beside him on her side as she grinned and faced him. "I'm glad that we get to spend some more time together."

"Me too." Playfully, Sora moved toward her as he pulled the covers over them. She let a squeal. As they struggled against each other, they couldn't help but laugh with each other. He moved in over her and pinned her to bed, but she managed to reverse it and pinned him instead underneath her. Her hands rested against his chest as she sat on top of his waist. Their laughter died down. It felt good to let loose like they haven't in a long time. His fingers grabbed onto the edge of the shirt she wore. "I see you like wearing my shirts now."

Kairi grinned. She had to admit she took a liking to them. "What can I say? They're really comfortable." Sora smiled as he played with the edge of her shirt. He lifted it a little pass her legs and revealed her white underwear underneath. Her hands went on top of his and pushed them back down as she playfully leaned forward and kissed his lips. Once she let go of his hands, they went on top of her back. He rubbed her as her shirt slid up a little. Slowly, his hands slid downwards along her side. She moved toward his neck and pressed her lips against his skin. She placed a few kisses against his chest. As he closed his eyes, he breathed out. The way she teased him started to get to him. He could feel her hips rub against his lower half.

Anxious, he lifted up as she sat on top of him. The move surprised her. On his lips, she could see a smile, but in his eyes, she could see his desire. On and off, they kissed each other softly. His hand rubbed along her back as she rested her hands against his chest. Both of them relaxed as the room was only filled with sounds of them. Breath escaped from their bodies. Another feeling came over him. His fingers grabbed onto the edges of her shirt. Silently, Kairi raised her arms above her as he lifted the shirt over his head. Sora tossed it aside on the bed. Surprised, she placed her hands against his shoulders as she stared into his eyes. "Sora?"

Sora's arms wrapped around her waist. "If it's too much, we can stop." Another wave of silence came between them. He tilted his head as he tried to read her. Thinking that she had changed her mind, he reached for the shirt she wore before.

Then, he felt her hand touch the top of his. "Wait." His eyes met hers. She let out a smile. "I was just thinking about after you saved me the first time and we were like this." She put her finger to her lips as she grinned. "I thought we were alone that time. At least, I know we definitely are now." Sora remembered that time as well. Kairi's arms wrapped around his neck. "I meant what I said then. I want to be with you." The more she gazed into his eyes, the more she began to feel relaxed. She was ready to take the next step with him. She nodded. "It's okay."

Sora leaned his head against her chest with his eyes closed. "Let me know if you want me to stop okay?"

Kairi leaned her head against his. "Okay."

The two parted and let their eyes meet. "We'll take our time…Start slow." In return, she nodded.

XXX

Soon after, Sora leaned in as he moved the strands of her long, red hair aside and placed his lips to her neck. Her eyes lowered to a close. Inside, her body was nervous about how things would go, but soon, that was replaced with another feeling. A jolt went throughout her whole body. Her fingers lightly grabbed onto his broad shoulders. A sigh left from her. His lips traveled along her jawline to her lips. Sora turned both of them over as they continued to kiss. Her back pressed against the bed as he came over her. His lips traveled down the middle of her chest toward her bellybutton. The tickling sensation caused her to giggle a bit. A few kisses were placed near the edge of her underwear before he lifted up from her a little. She became curious as he crawled over her again.

Slowly, his tongue brushed against the raised center of her left breast. A new feeling crossed over her body. Heat traveled across her cheeks as she closed her eyes. He switched over and continued with the other. A small sigh escaped from her lips as she felt another jolt throughout her body. Slowly, he tantalized her with the tips of his fingers, tracing the edges in an endless circle. He continued to gently squeeze her breast as his tongue continued to stroke her. The feeling of pleasure was overwhelming. Over time, her legs spread further apart. The lower half of her began to ache unbearably. Restless, her hand grabbed onto his left hand and slid it down her stomach. His eyes lifted to see the yearning look on her face.

Quickly, she moved in and kissed him fiercely. The assertive move surprised him. As she caressed the side of his neck, her tongue brushed against his bottom lip. He followed her back down onto the bed as his hand pressed against her back. Anxious, her body rubbed against his, more determined with each passing moment. His hand slid from her back to the side of her waist. Inside, the teasing started to get to her more as she felt him graze the skin of her stomach. His hand slid further down against her skin and slipped into her underwear. Patiently, her body waited as she relaxed with her eyes closed. The tips of his fingers brushed against her entrance and moved upwards.

A deep, audible gasp left her lips. When he lifted his head, he saw the way she reacted to his touch. He figured he must've hit the right spot. Heavily, she panted as her lips were parted. She could feel more heat rise within her cheeks. Slowly, his finger caressed her. With each other stroke, her body became more overwhelmed with pleasure. Tightly, she grabbed onto the pillow near her head as she closed her eyes tight. Over time, her moans became a little louder as her back began to arch. She was close to reaching her end.

Then, she felt his hand slid from her. She wondered why he stopped when her body still felt on a high. Partly, she opened her eyes to him as she was panting. "Please…" she whispered. More than anything at that moment, her body wanted him to continue. The lower half of her throbbed uncontrollably. A little nervous, he stared down at her. She placed her hand on top of his that was at her hip. He slipped off her underwear and tossed them against the bed.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Hm." Kairi nodded as she opened herself more to him. He removed his boxers and moved them aside as well. His eyes traveled along her body. As he moved in closer, he pressed his hands against her legs. His body pressed in closer to her between her legs. Her knees hung up at his waist. Then, another thought crossed his mind, which made him stop in place. "What is it?" she asked anxious.

A concerned look came on his face. He remembered what happened recently with Xion and Roxas and didn't want to risk going through the same thing. He shook his head a little. "What if we accidentally…?" He started to get up. "Wait! I can get something to-."

Before he could get up, he felt her grab his arm. He looked down at her surprised. She smiled to assure him. "You're safe with me. We're safe." He looked at her curious. "Don't worry." He took a second before he nodded. He trusted her. He pressed in closer to her as she aligned her body with his. Soon, she breathed in deep as her eyes closed tight. She felt him push deep inside of her. Tightly, she grabbed onto his arm.

Sora looked down at her concerned. "Are you okay?"

After she opened her eyes to him, she nodded. "Yeah." She smiled toward him to assure him. In return, he smiled back. This would be the moment they would always remember. The moment they would connect as one.

Afterward, his body leaned against hers as he gently kissed her. Slowly, he moved back and forth to give her time to adjust to him. The palm of his hand slid from her wrist into her hand against the pillow. His fingers intertwined with hers. Afterwards, he could feel her fingers press down more between his knuckles. He didn't mind the feeling. At the same time, he could hear small sounds escape from her closed lips. Her eyes were closed as she continued to get used to him. He placed kisses along her neck and chest to help ease her pain.

Moments in, his eyes lowered to a close as he breathed out. The sensation of her felt overwhelming, unlike anything he had felt before. He felt pleasure throughout his whole body. After things felt easier, his body began to move faster as he thrusted harder. His hand tightened around her just as much as hers did. The other hand that was on the bed beside her began to tightened with the covers in hand. His nails began to dig into the mattress. It was almost too much. He held back as much as he could before he could reach his end.

The same pleasurable feeling returned to her. Underneath him, her body trembled. Her legs rose up more and pressed against the sides of his waists allowing deeper access inside of her. He could feel her insides getting tighter. Sound began to escape from his lips as he closed his eyes tight. He couldn't hold back any longer. Kairi's head tilted back with her eyes closed tight. The feeling inside of her only grew stronger with each push. Her nails dug deeper into his skin. "Sora…" she breathed. A line of cries left her. Her body had finally reached what it had been waiting for.

Sora slowed to a stop. Heavily, he breathed out. He released what was left inside of him. His body was drenched in sweat and drained of energy. Tired, he separated from her, still feeling the effect of his release spread throughout his body. When he lifted his head, he saw Kairi staring back at him. The only thing they could hear was each other's heavy breathing. Feeling the strength leave his arms, he lied his head down against her chest and shoulder. His eyes lowered to a close. The scent of her skin was soothing. Kairi wrapped her arms around his back as her legs pressed in at his waist as she closed her eyes. Like him, she needed a chance to rest.

* * *

After minutes of silence, Sora finally lifted up and lied beside her. Nervously, he looked toward her. "Was that…okay?"

She pulled the blanket over her chest and wrapped her arms around her stomach. The two stared at each other until she turned in toward his chest with her eyes closed. Doubt began to cast on him. Maybe she didn't like how their first time went. He wasn't sure what to say. He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry…I…"

Soon, she sat up on her elbows. In the darkness, she blushed a little as she looked toward the side. "Yes…"

Curious, he looked at her. "Then what is it…?" He sat up on his elbow. Then, he smiled for comfort. "You don't have to say yes. I'm sure next time-."

She shook her head as she smiled nervous. "It's not that. It's just…I..."

He looked surprised and curious. "What?"

"What I said…" There was still a clueless look on his face. Embarrassed, she looked at him. "I…called for you…" she said quietly. She was sure that her face turned more red.

It took him a second as he thought back, then he grinned. "Oh! Right!" He couldn't help but think of how cute she seemed in that moment. "If you want, you can say my name more often now."

Playfully, she pushed against him as he laughed. Afterwards, he stretched and put his arms behind his head. She held the covers over her chest as she smiled down at him. A surprised look came on his face as she placed her face closer to his. "But I'm glad." Their foreheads pressed together as they grinned. "We should probably get cleaned up," she suggested. He stepped off of the bed first. Before she could, he reached and placed his hand on her back and underneath her knees. She looked at him surprised. "What are you doing?"

He grinned and picked her up. "Helping of course."

Later, the two sat covered in water and bubbles. He relaxed against the back of the tub as Kairi leaned against his chest with her eyes closed. A smile curved at his lips. It was ironic that they were right back to where they were hours ago, but this time, they weren't so nervous being around each other. He thought back to moments ago. Now he felt more connected to the girl that was most important to him. Curious, he leaned forward. She had been quiet since they lied together. His fingers brushed against the skin of her arm. "Kairi?" He tilted his head to get a better look at her face. As she breathed softly, her eyes were closed. He was surprised to see that she had already asleep. Again, he smiled. It couldn't be helped. She must've been really tired. "Kairi." She groaned, tired. After getting ready, they both returned to bed.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	11. A World of Our Own

_**Author's Notes:** Thanks for keeping up with the story! I hope you'll like the next chapter!_

 _ _ _ **Also warning:** this chapter does have a little bit of lime in it  
___

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine side of the story)_

 _Chapter 10: A World of Our Own:  
_

The next morning, Sora rubbed his forehead against something soft. When he opened his eyes, the room was already filled with sunlight. In front of him, Kairi was still sleep on her side, with her back turned to him as she breathed softly. His arm hung around her waist. Thoughts of last night flooded into his mind before they fell asleep together. A smile crossed his lips. He had always felt connected to her, but now, it felt different. They had connected on a deeper level, in a way no one else had known but them. Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. He slipped his arm from underneath her slowly. For a second, she moved as she let out a small groan, but stayed asleep. Carefully, he got up. Afterwards, he got dressed and left the room.

Later that morning, Kairi woke once she heard the door open. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was greeted with a smile from across the room. "Morning!"

Her lips curved into a smile as she rubbed her eyes. "Good morning." Sora placed a plate down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. The smile never left his face at the sight of her. The way her skin glowed with the sunlight, the curve of her body in his shirt, and the way her hair was unkempt. Sora leaned in and greeted her with a morning kiss. She returned the kiss as she sat up and leaned against the pillows. Lightly, her fingers brushed against his jaw line. He parted from her as she grinned. "You're really happy this morning."

Sora moved in closer to her. Her legs pressed on the sides of his waist. "Maybe there's a reason for that." He placed several kisses against her lips. His hands slid against her waist, underneath her shirt as he pressed his body on top of hers.

"Ow…" she whispered.

Once he heard her, he stopped . Curious, his eyes met hers. "What is it?"

Nervously, she smiled. "Still a little…sore."

Sora sat up as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry…about that…"

Kairi smiled to assure him she was fine. "It's okay."

Afterwards, he looked over toward the nightstand. "I brought breakfast!"

Kairi looked over toward the stand as well. "Thank you." She grabbed a piece of fruit along with him and started eating. An idea crossed his mind as he watched her. She reached over and placed a grape in her mouth. Afterwards, he moved in and pressed his lips against her before she could eat. His tongue slipped in between her lips and grabbed the whole grape from off her tongue. The action made her blush, stunned. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Usually when something hurts, you kiss it to make it better, right?" he mumbled as he still held the piece of fruit in his mouth. Kairi wondered what he meant. He moved further down toward her legs. He slipped off her underwear, which she looked curious. "Sora-?"

She leaned forward as she tried grab the piece of fabric, but he kept it away from her. Sora grinned toward her. "You said this trip was about exploring, right?"

Kairi turned quiet at her own words. Since she didn't stop him, she followed along. Sora lied down on his stomach in front of her. As she waited, hungrily, she reached over. She grabbed another piece of fruit and ate. Suddenly, her body jumped once she felt his head brush against her legs. Gently, he placed a kiss between her thighs. Instantly, a blush crossed her face. She managed to catch what she was eating before it had reached her throat. The sensation felt different than what he tried the night before. "What-?" His hands grabbed onto her hips and pulled her further down to where her hips laid flat. Before she could ask what he was up to, he rolled the piece of fruit he held to the front of his mouth and squeezed the citrus from his lips. She could feel the wet sensation drip on her. He swallowed the rest before he moved in close. He pressed a few butterfly kisses on each thigh before he went toward the center. His tongue caressed against the soft, swollen spot. Heat flooded her face as her eyes widened and she looked down. "W-W-Wait…! You…You don't…have to…"

Eventually, her eyes lowered to a close as her words faded off. With each slow, tantalizing stroke, she resisted him less until she gave up completely. A sigh escaped her lips. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but it was working. As her body relaxed, his hand slid against her stomach underneath her shirt and caressed her right breast. Her lips parted. The feeling of pleasure grew inside of her until it overwhelmed her. A moan escaped from her lips as she tilted her head upwards. She tried to contain her cries as best she could, but they still slipped from her lips. She grabbed on tight to the pillow behind her as she closed her eyes. Her body began to shake. She could feel warm liquid seep between her thighs. Afterwards, she slipped from underneath him. He looked surprised. When he lifted his head, he saw her sitting up on the front of her legs breathing softy as her cheeks were still warm. Her fingers pulled down the shirt she was wearing a little over her legs.

Afterwards, he sat up as he smiled. "Feel any better?"

Nervously, her eyes traveled between him and the bed. "I-I guess… you could say that," she joked. He reached over and started eating food from the plate. As he ate, she chuckled silently to herself as she looked at his hair. She reached over and pushed some of the strands of his hair behind him.

His fingers ran through his hair once more. "You're going to make it like it was, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. Although..." Kairi played with his hair a little. "This might take a while…"

Later, Kairi stood behind him as he sat in a chair in the bathroom. Her eyes glanced between the pictures she had of him on her phone and his hair. It wasn't long before she realized that it was going to be harder than she originally thought. Sora tilted his head up, curious. "How's it going?"

"Um… It's…" Finally, she sighed as she admitted defeat. An hour and a half had gone by, but she hadn't made any progress. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "We…might need a little help on this…"

* * *

"Can you make it look like this?" Kairi showed a picture to the hair stylist. Further down the street from the hotel, they found a salon and decided to take the chance.

The tall, slender man put his hand to his chin as he gave a small pout. "Sure. It's going to take some time and it is short notice…"

"Please?" she pleaded.

"I do have an opening. I can do it now." The man turned Sora around in his chair as he looked surprised. "It will look better than it has before!"

As the man worked, things became boring while Kairi waited. Through the waiting room window, she noticed all of the people walk by. Since it would take some time, she stood up and went outside. In the meantime, she returned the calls of her friends who had been worried about them and spoke with her mother once more. Afterwards, she walked in the small city toward the beach and noticed a sign which caught her attention. "A festival?" According to the poster, there were some events going on tonight that she thought could be interesting. It was better than staying inside of a hotel, especially in a city they had never been in before. All of a sudden, she heard her phone ring. She received another call that snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hello? …Oh!" She checked the time. She didn't realize how much had passed by since she left Sora with the stylist. She walked a few minutes up the street and back to the salon. As soon as she headed inside and looked around, she almost bumped into another person that headed toward her. "Excuse-." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something familiar about the person she bumped into. Once she turned more toward them, her eyes widened in surprised. "Sora!"

Sora flashed her a smile. Even though it was the same hairstyle, somehow, he looked different than before. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Lightly, her fingers grabbed onto the tips of his hair. They were cut a little shorter and seemed to fit his face. Somehow, it made him look more mature. The stylist stepped toward them and crossed his arms as he held a comb in his hand. "Doesn't he look handsome?"

Kairi nodded and grinned toward Sora. "He always has." Sora's smile widened as he rubbed his finger underneath his nose.

"If you want…I have time to do yours as well."

Kairi blinked surprised at the stylist suggestion. "I don't know…" Sora placed his hands on her shoulders, which she looked back. He pushed her forward and smiled as a way of telling her to go for it. "Okay…" she relented.

After a couple of more hours, they both stepped outside of the salon. They managed to get out by the late afternoon. Sora looked over at her to take in her new look. "Your hair looks nice."

"Hm?" Kairi grabbed onto the end of her strands. It was a little shorter and hung slightly above her shoulders. Then, her eyes glanced over and noticed that he had a small tear in his jacket. "Hmm…" She placed her hands behind her back as an idea came to mind. "Maybe we should do a little shopping too."

He became a little worried at the munny they were spending. "But-." Before he could object, Kairi pulled onto his hand and lead the way further into town.

* * *

"That looks great on you!" Kairi's head rose from her hand as she smiled. Sora stepped out in a gray jacket and pants with a black tank top underneath. It had more buttons than zippers than his last set. It seemed to go well with his new haircut. Sora looked down at himself and smiled. They were both in agreement. Afterwards, they switched places. She changed into a new outfit and stepped out to show him. She smiled. "What do you think?"

He nodded. "It looks great!" She found a new dress similar to the pink one she had before with a pink hood that had ears on top. They shopped a little more before heading back to the hotel to drop off their stuff.

As they packed away what they bought, Kairi looked back toward Sora. "I saw there was a lot of stuff going on tonight. Food, games, and there's going to be fireworks on the beach. Would you like to go with me?"

He nodded toward her as he smiled. "Sure! Sounds like fun! It would be nice to get out of the hotel." Afterwards, he changed into his new outfit they bought today. When he looked over toward the bathroom, he saw Kairi step out in a white, strapless sundress that stopped a little above her knees. It had blue ribbon wrapped around the top and tied around the waist and little blue flowers imprinted on the dress. At her feet, she wore sandals with straps over her feet and wrapped around her ankles. Nervously, she smiled as she placed her hands behind her back and walked up to him. His surprise changed into a gentle smile. "Wow…" Sora rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little nervous around her. "You look really nice."

Kairi nodded. "Thanks. You too."

He opened his jacket a little as he looked down. "You mean this old thing?" Kairi laughed, which he followed after. He held out his hand and let her arm wrap around his. "Shall we?"

She nodded and grin. "We shall."

* * *

The sidewalks were filled with the sounds of people and music. As they walked around, she pointed at different booths for them to check out. They stood as they tried different foods. She would hold up some for him to take a bite out of. After trying different things, they finished by getting ice cream. Playfully, she pushed the ice up toward his lips and nose. She let out a grin. In return, he done the same with her, which caused both of them to laugh. Soon, another sound caught their attention. "Hey you!"

Sora looked over surprised as an older gentleman in one of the booths stared at him across the way. He pointed toward himself. "Who me?"

The man nodded as he waved them over. "Yes! Play a game and you could win a prize for your lovely girlfriend."

Kairi tilted her head toward Sora as she grinned. Sora looked at her unsure. "Um…? I guess I can give it a try."

Then, a playful smirk came on Kairi's face. "We could see who can win the better prize for who."

Sora grinned. He felt a little more motivated to play. "All right then. Bring it on!" Kairi grinned and they both rushed toward the booth. Each grabbed a ball and tossed it into the different holes to score points. The two laughed and joked as they competed against each other. After they were done, they headed away from the booth. Kairi let out a loud sigh. Sora smiled for comfort. "Don't feel bad. I didn't score very high either."

Kairi smiled, disappointed. "That wasn't the point. I couldn't win anything for you..."

Sora looked down at the small bear in his hand. Then, a grin came to his face. "That's fine because I've already won something better..." Kairi looked at him curious. Sora handed her the bear that she picked out. "You." A small blush came to her face as she accepted the bear from him. Nervously, she turned her head away from him, which caused him to grin.

As the night came to an end, they walked hand in hand along the edge of the beach, near the water. Bright lights hit the sky. Soon, they found a dock to sit on. The two sat beside each other as they gazed up at the fireworks. Sitting on the dock reminded them of home. Out of the corner of her eye, Kairi noticed a few people running out onto the beach. She watched as a woman in a wedding dress playfully dance with her groom as their friends surrounded them with sparklers. She could hear their laughter from afar. A smile couldn't help but come on her face. Then, a thought ran across her mind. She looked forward along with Sora toward the sky. Beside him, he heard her giggle. "Hey Sora?"

He became curious. "Yeah?"

She nodded toward the side. He noticed the people celebrating nearby. Then, she pointed toward a building in town. "Since we're here… we could go to that chapel over there and..." she teased.

He blinked, surprised. "What?"

"Let's do it! Let's elope!" she sounded excited.

Sora jumped a little. He couldn't believe what she was saying. "Huh?!"

Kairi grinned. "We already ran off, so let's go! Let's elope tonight!"

His eyes searched her. Then, without hesitation, he nodded as he smiled. "Let's do it!"

Her eyes widened, stunned as her lips parted. She wondered if he was serious. "What…?"

He grinned toward her. "Let's get married Kairi!"

Red flushed her face as she was at a loss for words. "I-I…" she started to stutter.

"Just kidding!" He let out a laugh. Instantly, he felt Kairi push him as she pouted, embarrassed and upset. "Sounds familiar?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Familiar?"

"Years ago, you said for us to take the raft and go sailing ourselves and then you said you were just kidding." He leaned back on his hands. "Sorry! I couldn't help it. Isn't that what you were going to say?"

Kairi pushed him one more time. It seemed that he caught onto her joke. Things turned quiet. She brushed her fingers through her hair as she could feel the wind from the ocean. Silently, she breathed out. "Have you… ever thought about…?" she asked a little nervous.

"Kind of…" He noticed that she seemed a little nervous. He smiled toward her. "Our destines are intertwined. No matter what, we'll remain a part of each other's lives, so it's bound to happen, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Right!" A gentle smile came on her face. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she gazed out over the ocean. "It doesn't matter when it happens…" she whispered. "…as long as I'm with you, I'm happy…"

Her words caused a smile to form on his lips. They were touching to him. Her eyes lowered to a close as she relaxed and he gazed down toward the ocean, smiling. "If I ask you…what would you say…?" he whispered.

She lifted up from him and nudged him with her elbow. "You already know the answer…"

The two looked at the ground as they smiled. Soon, the fireworks died down. He looked at her. "Wanna head back?"

"Yeah," she whispered gently. Her hand slipped comfortably into his. Together, they headed back into their room. Kairi smiled lovingly. "Thank you for tonight."

He grinned back toward her. "It was fun."

Kairi stepped in front of him with her hands behind her back. Her hips swayed slightly from side to side. Curious, he watched her. Only the moonlight from outside lit the room, revealing the curves around her body. He sensed the mood in the room had changed. She moved in close, leaving barely any distance between them. Before he could speak, her lips kissed his softly. The move caught him by surprise. As he gave into her sensual kiss, his eyes lowered to a close as he kissed her back. His arms wrapped around her back and pressed her closer against him.

A few seconds later, she parted from him as they both breathed out. She opened her eyes to his. She slipped her hand into his and lead him forward. She guided him to the edge of the bed. Still curious, he sat down. His eyes followed hers as she sat on top of his legs and her knees pressed into the bed at his sides. She leaned forward as she placed her hand on the side of his cheek and continued to kiss him. His eyes opened after she parted from him. She reached behind her and pulled down her zipper against her back. The dress lowered down toward her waist. Surprised, his eyes lifted up to hers. "Kairi…" he whispered.

Before he could ask, her lips met with his again. His hands wrapped around her waist, giving into her. She pulled his jacket off of his shoulders and slipped her hands underneath his shirt. The two parted for a moment as she lifted his shirt over his head. He placed kisses along her jaw line onto her neck and down the center of her chest. Her hands caressed along his firm stomach down toward his belt. She tossed the rest of his clothes against the floor that followed by her own. He leaned back against the front of the bed as she leaned forward on top of him, still keeping their lips locked to each other. His hand grazed against the skin of her back toward her hips. She leaned in and kissed his neck. He breathed out as he closed his eyes. His body felt more relaxed. Her lips along with her hand traveled from his chest down to his stomach, down toward his hips. A deep sigh left as his lips parted and his eyes closed. His body lied in a state of pure bliss. A few times, he breathed out. Soon, she sat up and slowly slid her hands across his chest to his stomach. Their eyes never left each other. After she settled herself on top of him, another sigh left his lips. He had become completely lost in her...

The next morning, the sound of the phone echo throughout the room. A groan escaped from Sora's lips as Kairi closed her eyes tight at the rang. She reached over and grabbed her phone. "Hello…?" she answered, tired. She sat up as she listened with her phone pressed to her ear. Afterwards, she looked down. "I'll see you soon." Afterwards, she placed the phone aside onto the dresser.

Sora sat up beside her on his elbows. "Is everything okay?"

Kairi looked over at him. Through her tiredness, he could see her disappointment. "It looks like we can go home now. We should be able to catch a boat back to the island."

Sora breathed out disappointed as well. "I guess our vacation is over…"

Kairi sighed as she stared at the covers. "I guess so… It was fun while it lasted…" Her eyes traveled over to him. "…but we can always come back, that is…" She let out a short laugh. "…if we don't get grounded forever…" A smile couldn't help but stay on his face as she looked at him. The way she glowed in the lighting of the sun, the smile on her face, the way her hair looked ruffled after waking, it made him glad that they were able to get away. She grinned toward him. "What is it?"

"I'm just happy. That's all," he answered.

"Hmm… Right…" She nudged him with her elbow. "I guess we better get ready and packed."

He groaned a little. "I guess…" The two stared at each other before she leaned in with her head against his shoulder and her eyes closed. Their moment in paradise had come to an end. Like her, he was really going to miss the last few days they spent together, just them.

After a few hours, they managed to catch another boat headed back to the island. The fresh, salted air hit their faces. The sound of the ocean waves could be heard loud and clear. Kairi opened her eyes after relaxing with the wind on her. Both Sora and Kairi leaned against the rail of the boat. In the distance, they could see the islands. Soon, they would be home again.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update!_


	12. Our Different Paths

_**Author's Notes:** Thanks for keeping up with the story! I hope that you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine side of the story)_

 _Chapter 11: Our Different Paths:_

"Can't wait?" Sora grinned toward Roxas as they walked together along the dirt road.

Roxas's eyes lifted toward the sky as he had his hands in his pockets. "I can't believe how fast a few months have passed. I know you can't wait to see her again."

Sora nodded and placed his arms behind his head. After the trip Kairi and he took, she had to leave the island soon after, for a few months along with Xion and Namine. Even though Sora and Roxas had each other and their friends to keep them company, they still missed the girls they cared about. It was quiet not to hear from them. They made it toward the edge of the island and gazed out over the ocean. They couldn't help but feel a sense of peace as they stared over it. "Have you heard anything from Xion?"

"Not really..." Roxas looked over at Sora curious. "Have you heard from Kairi?"

Sora's eyes traveled down, disappointed. "Not much, but I know that they should be here soon."

Roxas was still surprised to hear what they did at the beginning of the summer. "I still can't believe that the two of you just ran off together."

Sora grinned as he placed his hands behind his head. "Yeah! It was really fun."

Roxas arched his eyebrow toward him. "I'm sure it was..."

Sora blinked, surprised. He sounded as if he had some suspicions. "What?"

"So... nothing else happened on that trip?" Sora just let a nervous laugh and scratched his cheek. He knew what Roxas wanted to know, but he still didn't give an answer, even when he asked the first time. Roxas gave him a suspicious stare. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he knew there was something Sora wasn't telling him. " I'm going to find out eventually. You could just tell me now."

Sora rubbed the back of his head as he looked toward the side nervous. "I told you. Mainly it was just hanging out."

"Hmm…" Roxas crossed his arms. No matter how many times he told him the story, he still didn't believe him completely. Then, his eyes traveled down and toward the side. "You… didn't have to come out and wait with me you know."

Sora became surprised by his words. "What? Why wouldn't I?" When Sora noticed the serious look on Roxas's face, he became uneasy. Sometimes, he didn't understand what he was thinking. Then, Sora smiled toward him. "I don't mind waiting here with you."

"What about Riku?" Inside, Roxas was surprised that Sora decided to come with him instead.

Sora put his fist toward his lips. It was an awkward situation to be in. Roxas is his brother, but Riku is his best friend and someone he considered like a brother. It didn't seem like the two were going to get along. He wished that wasn't the case, but he still hoped that maybe it would work out someday. Sora smiled toward him. "It's fine. He said that he had somewhere else to go and that he would see Kairi later. Really, I don't mind being here with you."

Another reason came to Roxas's mind. "Or maybe he doesn't run into Xion..."

Sora sighed with his eyes closed. It really was a messy situation. Then, he shook his head. He decided to look on the bright side. "Either way, at least we get to spend time with each other." Roxas's eyes widened in realization. Surprisingly, Sora had been spending more time with him, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe Sora really did try to get closer to him as his older brother. The two stood by the ocean and talked while they waited. Suddenly, Sora's eyes widened as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He heard a giggle behind his back. Sora turned around surprised to see a red-haired girl with a grin. Happy, he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. "Kairi!"

Roxas turned around to Xion that was behind him. She tilted her head as she smiled toward him. "Roxas!"

A smile curved at his lips, happy to see her. "Xion." He tilted his head down and connected his forehead to hers.

Kairi parted from Sora a little as she kept her arms wrapped around him. "Did you miss me?"

Sora nodded. "Of course!"

The giggles slipped out one after another. She was happy to be with him again and she could tell that he was happy as well. "Finally we're back. We just got in. I couldn't wait to see you." Kairi took a deep breath in as she turned toward the ocean. Even though it was a short time, she missed the ocean and the salty air. "I'm glad that we're back."

Sora was curious. "How was it?"

Kairi looked back toward the others. "Summer school kept us busy, but it wasn't all bad. We didn't have our noses in books the whole time."

Xion's eyes lowered toward the ground. "But we wouldn't had to go if it wasn't for me…"

Kairi smiled for comfort. "I didn't exactly help the situation either..." She glanced over at Sora. Their recent trip didn't help the situation either…

Without words, he knew what she meant. Then, he smiled as he let the thought go. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you guys are here now. We should have fun our last year of school."

Kairi nodded. "Right!" Their enthusiasm brought a smile to Xion's face. Maybe this year would be better. Kairi pointed back toward the road. "Now that we're here, do you guys want to grab something to eat?"

Sora looked over at Roxas. "I could eat! What do you say?"

Roxas shrugged. "Fine with me." Roxas and Xion turned and followed the road that headed toward town.

Before Sora could follow behind, he felt an arm grab his. As soon as he turned his head, he felt a pair of lips meet his. Kairi stood on one foot as the other lifted off of the ground. Surprised at first, his eyes lowered to a close. Soon, she parted from him with a smile that mirrored his. "Welcome back."

"About time." Sora turned his head to see Roxas giving a dull stare toward Sora.

Sora placed Kairi's hand in his and caught up with Roxas and Xion. "Yeah… yeah!"

* * *

On the other side of the island near a port, Riku walked with his hands in his pockets toward the ocean. It seemed that a ship had already pulled in. A smile appeared on his face as he noticed a familiar face in the distance. "You finally made it."

He was greeted by a sweet smile. "You weren't waiting long, were you?" He shook his head. She reached her hand up and brushed his bangs aside. "I see you finally got a haircut."

He let out a smirk. "You've complained about it long enough," he said jokingly. His smirk turned into a gentle smile. "It's good to see you back… Namine."

The two started walking. Namine smiled back toward him. "I'm surprised."

A curious look came on his face. "About what?"

Namine placed her hands together in front of her. "Kairi is supposed to return back today too. I'm surprised that you didn't go with Sora to see her."

"I always can later. Besides…" As he thought about the other reason, his eyes traveled away from her toward the ocean.

Even though he didn't say it, she already knew. "She and Xion were supposed to come back at the same time, which means…"

"Sora decided to go with Roxas instead," Riku finished. They both were on the same page.

Namine's eyes traveled along the ground. She knew things had become different now with everything that happened. "Hmm…Maybe… it was for the best. It would be a little awkward if we all ran into each other."

"Maybe a little. Here. Let me help you." Riku reached over and grabbed her bags.

Namine let out a smile. "Thank you Riku."

* * *

All four of them let out a laugh. Outside of a cafe, they sat at a table, underneath an umbrella. Sora turned his head to Kairi beside him. "Maybe we can see each other tomorrow. It can be the four of us again."

Kairi let out an apologetic smile. "I wish we could, but mom wants us to spend time together before school starts. It doesn't seem like we can really get out of it."

Xion looked over toward Roxas with the same smile. "Sorry…"

Sora was little disappointed, but kept his smile on. "I guess next time then…"

Kairi placed her hand on top of his to assure him. They only had to be separated for one more day. "Don't worry. We will soon."

* * *

The next day, Kairi and Xion grinned as they walked toward the edge of the huge, white yacht near the railing. The breeze off of the ocean felt nice as it blew passed them. The crystal-clear water looked beautiful underneath them. From the lower deck, Namine walked out with her notepad underneath her arm as she smiled. The cool weather really did feel nice today. Then, she spotted Kairi and Xion ahead. A nervous feeling came to her stomach. Kairi and her haven't seen each other for a while and barely spoke. Now they would be alone together. She put aside her concerns and walked forward. Whatever happens, she would be ready. Kairi pointed up toward the sky. "See it?!"

Xion nodded. "Yeah!"

Then, Kairi noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Namine sit near the edge of the boat as she started drawing on her notepad. At first, Kairi stared uneasy. They always had a rocky relationship, but they were still family nonetheless. Determined, she walked over. Namine blinked surprised once she noticed her approach. Kairi stood in front of her. "Hi."

Namine gave a nervous smile. "Hi…!" Namine stood up in front of her. Xion stepped in toward them curious.

Kairi smiled a little toward her. "So…? How was school?"

Namine grabbed onto the edges of her notepad. "It was great. I've learned so much. How was it for you?"

Kairi glanced at Xion since they went together. "It was fun." Afterwards, Kairi wanted to break the tension between them. "Listen. I know that things have been…strange between us, but we're family, so I hope that we can stay that way."

Namine nodded. "Yes. I agree." Xion smiled. She was glad that the two had finally made up.

Nearby, Aqua's parents headed toward their parents on the deck. "Our guests should be arriving shortly!" the girls' mother exclaimed with an eager look.

As the girls talked, they noticed another familiar face head toward them. Their happy expressions changed to surprise. Kairi was the first to speak. "Riku? What are you doing here?"

Riku noticed their surprise and became a little surprised himself. "I got invited by your parents. They didn't say anything about it?"

The girls looked at each other. Neither one of them had a clue that he was joining them today. Then, Kairi looked at him along with Namine and Xion. "No. I didn't know that we could invite anyone. I thought it was just going to be us."

Uneasy, Riku's and Xion's eyes met. The quieter it got, the more awkward it felt between them. Xion grabbed onto her hands in front of her. "Hey..."

"Hey," Riku greeted her.

Kairi glanced between them. She figured the two needed some time to work things out as well. She looked over at Namine. "Namine? Maybe we should see what's going on." Namine looked at Riku, unsure if he wanted to be left alone. He answered her silent question and nodded. Afterwards, Namine walked away with Kairi and headed toward their parents to find out what was going on. She knew it was something Riku needed to face.

After giving them a minute, Kairi peeked to see the two smiling toward each other. It made her happy and relieved that they were getting along. At the same time, Namine became curious. She wondered if Riku had truly gotten over Xion. Then, Namine and Kairi looked over toward the other side of the boat as they noticed over people coming on board. They blinked surprised. "Who…are those guys?" Kairi asked.

Their mother stood up from her chair as the other adults smiled. "We're hosting a party. These boys are on track to graduate this year and we're coming up with ideas to help them with school. I'm sure if you talk to them, they can help you decide on which school to pick. Make them feel welcome." "Thank you for stopping by." Their mother held out her hands toward the girls. "These are my daughters Kairi, Namine, and Xion. Feel free to ask them any questions." Soon, everyone started to greet each other.

Afterwards, their mother sat down beside Aqua's mother. They watched as the girls talked to the boys. Aqua's mother arched her eyebrow. "Any of them catch your eye?"

Their mother looked over toward Aqua's mother serious. "All of them seem smart and very charming. I'm sure they could find someone to get along with."

Aqua's mother frowned as she thought back. "Maybe you'll have better luck than I did. I tried to change Aqua's mind about that boy she liked, but she refused to listen to me. Hopefully, they'll be a chance now that she's away and Terra is nearby. Maybe it won't be too late them." As she closed her eyes, she let out a sigh. "I don't know what it is about that boy's family that has our girls so obsessed with them…" She looked over at the girls' mother. "I know you've experienced it as well. Those boys that hang around Kairi and Xion."

The girls' mother looked down uneasy. "Hmm…"

The two mothers turned their attention to Xion as she talked to some of the guests. Aqua's mother frowned. "You don't want to end up with another accident, do you? Who knows what kind of controversy that would cause?"

The girls' mother breathed out. "No. I can't risk that happening again."

As one of the boys spoke to her, Kairi overheard most of what the women said to each other. She was already suspicious of what was going on, but now, this confirmed what they were up to. "Does that sound okay?"

Kairi blinked surprised as she turned her attention back to the brunette boy in front of her. "What?"

He gave her a gentle smile. "Maybe we could spend a little time together and I can help you look for what you want to do."

"Umm…?" Kairi became uneasy with their conversation since she knew what this trip was really about. Then, she noticed Xion as she stood in front of three boy who spoke with her. Xion didn't seem comfortable being in front of a crowd. She had her hand on her arm as she occasionally glanced at the floor. Ahead, Namine sat next to Riku as she talked with him. At least, Namine was able to get away from the crowd. Sweetly, Kairi smiled toward the boy in front of her. "Excuse me for a minute." She slipped through the crowd. She went in beside Xion and placed her hands on her shoulders as she smiled toward the boys in front of her. "Sorry! I'm just going to take her for a little bit." She slipped her hand in hers and led her away inside of the boat.

Once they were alone, Kairi breathed out. It was a relief being out of that crowd. Xion looked a little surprised. "Thanks Kairi."

Kairi smiled toward her. "No problem. You seemed like you really needed to get away."

Uneasy, Xion rubbed against her arm. "Yeah."

Kairi glanced back toward the window. "I don't really want to stick around either. Now what should we do?" The two thought for a moment until Kairi spoke, "I have an idea." Kairi gave Xion a curious stare and followed her further in the ship. They went into one of the rooms. Kairi searched around. It was a small room with a window that had a view of the sea and bunkbeds on the side.

Xion realized what she was up to. They could hide until the party was over. "Good idea." Kairi locked the door behind her just in case anyone tried to look for them. Xion crawled up onto the top bunk and sat. Afterwards, she let out a sigh as her eyes traveled down. Kairi looked up at her curious. "What's wrong?"

Slightly, Xion shook her head. "It's nothing…"

Kairi became a little concerned. It seemed like something was on her mind. "What's wrong?"

Xion's eyes traveled toward the side uneasy. "It was just crowded that's all."

"Hmm…" Then, Kairi noticed the way Xion rubbed her hand up and down her arm where a few of her faded scars were. She climbed up the ladder and sat beside Xion. "I think mom was up to something bringing all of those boys on board."

Xion became curious. "What do you mean?"

Kairi frowned, upset. "I think that this was more of a setup to see if we would be interested in someone else rather than school."

A surprised look came on Xion's face. "You're saying that they rather us be with someone else?"

"I overheard Aqua's mom talking to our mom about how she didn't really approve of the person Aqua was with." Kairi glanced toward the floor as she thought back. "Aqua talked about it before, but I didn't think that mom would try…"

Xion looked surprised and curious. "What?"

"Vanitas has a bad reputation which explains why her mom doesn't want him around and what happened between you and Roxas…" her voice trailed off. "I knew that she was worried, but because of what happened, she's worried about me being with Sora."

Xion looked down concerned. She didn't mean to cause trouble for her. "I'm sorry…"

Kairi smiled as best as she could, but inside, she was upset by what her mother was doing. "There's no need to be." She placed her hand to her chest. "Nothing will change the way I feel about him."

Xion smiled at her words. Tired, she lied down on the bed. "I guess we'll hide out here for a while."

Kairi lied down beside her, face to face. "That's fine with me." She placed her hand on Xion's arm which Xion looked surprised. "And so are your scars so don't be ashamed of them."

Xion's eyes widened toward her. "How did you know…?"

"I've been around you long enough. You kept rubbing your arm. At first, I thought you were nervous, but then I noticed that you were trying to cover your arm." Uneasy, Xion's eyes traveled down. She didn't think her habits were that noticeable. Kairi smiled to assure her. "They're barely noticeable and they're mostly faded. Even if they were, it doesn't matter. You're pretty just the way you are. I'm sure that's the way Roxas sees you too. He doesn't see the scars, only you."

Xion placed her head down as she wondered. Then, her eyes met with Kairi's. "Thanks Kairi." Kairi flashed her a smile. Xion leaned her head against her arm. "You and Sora are pretty close."

Kairi nodded as she relaxed. "Yeah."

"I'm sure that trip brought you guys closer," she sounded curious.

Kairi's eyes traveled over toward the side as she thought back. It really was a fun time for them. "Yeah... It really has."

Xion became nervous to ask her next question. "So… did anything else happen between them two?"

Kairi's cheeks filled with a little red. "What do you mean?"

Xion shook her head as she closed her eyes. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Kairi was curious about what she wanted to know. "What is it?"

Xion glanced between her and the bed. "It's just… Roxas thinks something happened between you two, but Sora won't tell him. Did something else happen?"

The blush on Kairi's face increased. Nervously, her eyes traveled toward the side. "I-It's like I said before. We mainly spend time together going to new places."

Xion let out a yawn and closed her eyes as she rested. "Right." Silently, Kairi breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't ask much more than that. Once things quieted down, Kairi relaxed her head against the top of Xion's head. Feeling tired as well, she closed her eyes. Both of them fell asleep.

* * *

"Have you seen Kairi and Xion?" Their mother stepped over toward Namine and Riku who gave her a surprised look.

"No. We haven't," Riku answered.

Their mother sighed frustrated. She didn't understand how they could've disappeared. Nearby the boys searched around, but saw no sign of them. "Would you see if you can find them?"

Namine and Riku glanced at each other. They stood up and started to search along with the others. Then, they searched the inside of the ship again through the hall. "Kairi! Xion!" Riku called.

Namine looked up at him. "They would have to be in one of the rooms." She came across a room that was locked when she grabbed the handle. None of the other doors were. She glanced at Riku, then knocked on the door. "Kairi? Xion?" When no one asked, an idea came to mind. "Wait." She went further toward the front of the ship and grabbed a pair of keys that she saw earlier. She came back and unlocked the door. Inside, they saw a blanket piled on the top bunk. Both of them looked confused and curious. "Kairi? Xion?"

Suddenly, they heard a groan. Slowly, Kairi opened her eyes at the call of her name. Below her, she saw Xion asleep with her head against her chest. She shook her a little. "Xion…" The two took the blanket off of them and sat up. Below them, they saw Namine and Riku. Kairi rubbed her eyes. "How did you find us?"

Riku looked over at Namine. "Namine had the idea to use a key."

Namine smiled, a little proud. She placed her hands behind her back. "I see you two decided to skip out on the party."

Xion looked a little concerned. "Is it over?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah. We've already docked."

Kairi smiled a little. At least they were able to avoid most of the party. "I'm sure mom isn't going to be happy..."

* * *

"I can't believe that she tried that!" Kairi leaned back against Sora's chest. The thought of yesterday made her upset. His knees were up on both sides of her as his arms were wrapped around her. Water brushed back and forth against the sand on the island. Hearing the ocean and only the two of them being there was nice.

Sora tilted his head toward her curious. "I'm surprised that Riku was there."

Kairi stared serious toward the water. "They all had something in common. They all came from good families that have some money or connections." Sora's eyes traveled down uneasy. He didn't like that her family tried to find someone else for her. "But it doesn't matter because I'm happy when I'm here with you. Remember our destines are intertwined no matter what." Then, she lifted her head curious toward him. He seemed unusually quiet. "Sora?"

Sora snapped out of his thoughts and blinked surprised. "Huh?"

Kairi twisted toward him. "What were you thinking about?"

Sora shook his head as he closed his eyes. "It's nothing."

Kairi turned around to him, confused. "Tell me what's on your mind." His eyes traveled toward the side as doubt began to fill him. What if she did want to find someone else? What if he was holding her back? When he lifted his eyes to her again, he noticed her stare, deep into his eyes. Usually, he was carefree, but now, he seemed worried. It started to worry her. Unable to speak, his head lowered again. At first, she was unsure about how to cheer him up, but then, she did the only idea that came to mind. She flicked his forehead, which made him flinch. "Smile." A little surprised, he lifted his head to her. She let out a grin in hopes that he would smile too. "I'm with you no matter what especially…" She pressed her hand against his chest. "…in here."

Sora stared at her. The smile on her face made his heart beat faster. He pushed away the doubt in his chest and smiled determined. He leaned his forehead against her as he closed his eyes. At that moment, he felt their love was strong. Now, all there was left to do was to prove it. "Thanks Kairi." Kairi was glad that he was no longer sad. Afterwards, they parted. "So? What are you doing this summer?"

Kairi blinked at him, surprised. "Spending it with you of course. Why?"

Sora grinned as he had a plan in mind. "Don't make any other plans yet. I have an idea."

Kairi was amazed. They were nowhere close to summer, but he was already setting plans for them. "What is it?"

Sora winked. For now, it would be his secret and his secret alone. "It's a surprise!"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	13. Solace

_**Author's Notes:** __Thanks for keeping up with the story!_

 ** _Warning + Sort of spoiler alert for this chapter:_** _Things get graphic in this chapter so for anyone who doesn't want to read anything sexual, I've section it off like this: At the beginning I will put "xxx" and at the end you're see a line across the page. I know not everyone wants to read the graphic parts so I've made it a little easier to skip._

 _Hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine side of the story)_

 _Chapter 12: Solace:_

"Get a room you two!" Kairi loosened her embrace from Sora's neck and turned around to Selphie who grinned with her hands on her hips. Kairi shook her head as she smiled. That seemed to be the only thing they heard since school started. Ever since their friends found out about their trip, they've been constantly teased by them.

"Are you heading to the island?" Kairi asked, curious.

Selphie shook her head. "No. I heard a storm was coming so I think everyone will just go home." Selphie waved toward them. "See you guys later!"

Sora and Kairi watched as she took off. Then, they looked toward each other. "I'll walk you home."

Kairi nodded. "Sure."

Outside, the sky was filled with dark clouds. At any moment, it could start to rain. The two walked alone until they stopped in front of her door. He smiled toward her. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Nervously, she smiled toward him. Another idea came to mind. "Well…if you have some time, you could come inside…"

A surprised look came on his face. "I thought that I couldn't."

"My parents are out and won't be back until later tonight. We could hang out a little more and help each other with our homework." She giggled. "Or really I could help you with yours."

He shook his head and grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not that bad off." A little uneasy, he lifted his head to her. "If you're sure…"

Happy, she nodded and opened the door. "Hello?!" her voice echoed inside of the huge house. There was no response. He closed the door behind him as she looked back toward him. "Doesn't seem like anyone is here. I didn't think so. Xion usually hangs out with Roxas and Namine usually stays after to work on her art. We have the house to ourselves."

He nodded as he smiled. "Cool."

She stepped over toward the fridge. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure." Kairi grabbed two cans out of the fridge. Afterwards, he followed her to her room. Curious, Sora looked around. The only other time he had been in her room was when they were little.

She closed the door and sat down on the bed. "Wanna get started?"

He nodded and sat beside her. "Sure."

They pulled out their books and papers from their bags. Time seemed to flow by as they worked together. During their studies, Sora let out a yawn, bored. He lied on her bed on the opposite end from her and took his book with him. He tilted his head against his hand as he let out another yawn. Things were quiet and reading was putting him to sleep. Then, he lifted his eyes to Kairi across from him who was focused. Her back leaned against the pillows as her knees were bent upwards and her book was in her lap. A faint smile curved at his lips. She did look cute while she worked. His eyes traveled further down from buckled knees to her feet pointed inwards. A slight blush came to his cheeks. His eyes blinked a few times as he looked away. The memory of their trip came to mind. They hadn't been alone like this in months. Then, he looked over toward her. His eyes traced along the edge of her inner thighs... "Sora?"

"Hm?" He responded automatically at the call of his name, but he was lost in thought.

"Sora?" Kairi leaned forward with her hands against the bed, which caught him by surprise. He jumped and leaned back as red still covered his cheeks. She gave him a curious look. "Do you want it?"

His eyes widened. "What?!"

She giggled at his weird reaction. She pointed toward his book. "The answer? Do you want the answer to the question? You've been stuck on that same page for what seems like hours."

He smirked. "It hasn't been that long. I think I can get it." Kairi grinned. She placed her back against the pillow and continued working. Sora relaxed a little. He looked back at his book, but it was hard to concentrate. Nearby, he heard a sigh. When he looked over, Kairi turned on her side with back turned to him. She stared down at the book in front of her. Sora's eyes traveled along her legs toward the curves of her hips and thighs. Her skirt was slightly raised up. At first, he hesitated, but then, he couldn't resist. His fingers grazed the bottoms of her feet to her ankles. The first giggle caused him to stop for a second, but it couldn't be helped. Her grin was infectious. He lightly tickled her again which caused her to giggle. She sat up. Tired from reading, Kairi stopped and let out a sigh as she gave a sad smile. "I wished that we could spend more time like this."

"Yeah." Sora smiled toward her. "We will soon. This is our last year in school. Soon, it will be the rest of our lives."

Kairi wondered what the future held for them. She turned her attention back to her paper. "All right! Onto the last question."

Sora became interested. "And then what?"

Kairi shrugged. She didn't really have anything else in mind. "Whatever you want to do after I guess."

A smile curved at his lips. "Really…?"

"Sure." She looked toward her paper as she started writing her answer.

A mischievous grin crossed his lips. Sora got up off of his stomach and sat up in front of her. He slipped in between her legs and placed his hands on her hips. A nervous look came on her face as she looked up at him. The move surprised her. "Then we should hurry."

"What?" Kairi was at a loss for words. He gave her a faint smirk. He moved in closer to her. His lips brushed against the skin of her neck and placed a kiss. A shiver ran through her body. "I…Um…?" she stammered as she could feel him kiss her neck more. It was hard to think at that moment. He moved away from her and met her gaze. She glanced between him and her bed. Her fingers fiddled through her scarlet hair. "We-we really should finish…"

Sora smirked as he tilted his head. "It really was a fun vacation."

Kairi smiled fondly at the memory. "Yeah…" Then, she looked at him surprised. His finger slipped through the opening in her tie and loosened it from around her neck. Her eyes lowered to a close as she felt his lips press against hers. She leaned back against her pillows as he came over her.

Minutes later, they parted from each other. One by one, he loosened the buttons of her shirt. "I never thought we would get the chance for us to be like this." His hand slid along her stomach, opening her shirt a little more. Her eyes lowered to a close as she could feel his hand squeeze the cup of her bra. Then, he reached up and started to untie his tie. "Did you figure out the last answer yet?"

She smirked at him. "Yeah…but I don't have to tell you." She reached up and slid the tie from off his neck.

Jokingly, he sighed. "I guess I can just make you."

"You can try." Kairi let out a giggle as he moved in toward her again. His hands spread her shirt out further. Against her stomach, she could feel his hands unbutton his shirt. A trail of kisses was placed from her neck to chest. She breathed out as she closed her eyes, feeling the touch of his lips. He reached down and slid her underwear further down her legs. A little worried, she looked up at him. "What if someone comes back?"

Sora smiled to assure her. "We can still make it look like we're studying. Not everything has to come off." As he leaned in closer, his hand traveled along the side of her leg, underneath her skirt.

Later, Namine opened the door downstairs and closed it behind her. Today was tiring so she decided to head back early. She headed upstairs toward her room. She thought about seeing if anyone else was there, but she was too tired to check. Things were quiet upstairs as she walked passed the doors. She headed toward her room until she heard a sound. It made her stop in place. Surprised, she looked back. She wasn't sure what it was. Curious, she stepped back toward Kairi's room since it was the only door that was closed. It didn't sound like anything or anyone was there. It made her question if she just heard things. Afterwards, she shook her head. She walked away toward her room while she tried to decide what she wanted to do first now that she was home. All of a sudden, she heard another sound. It couldn't have been in her mind this time. Uneasy, Namine stepped back toward the closed door that led to Kairi's room. Quietly, she tilted her head toward the door. The sound was faint, but the voice inside let out an audible whimper.

"A-Ah…" Kairi closed her eyes as she could feel another light, playful pinch at her collarbone. Her body lied flat against her bed as he hovered over her. Sora lifted his head from her right shoulder. His fingers continued to tease underneath her skirt. Another sigh left her lips as she felt him slide his finger in once more. Her back to arch against the bed. It seemed that he had complete control of her body. Outside, before Namine could step back, her feet tripped against the carpet and she fell back against the floor. Her bag swung forward and hit the floor beside her. Once Kairi heard the noise, quickly, she separated herself from Sora and sat up. "What was that?"

Curious, he sat up with his knees pressed to the bed. "I don't know. Is someone here already?" Not only could she hear Kairi's voice through the door, Namine's eyes widened in surprise more as she recognized the other voice. Kairi got up as she quickly worked to button her shirt and peeked outside of the door. When she looked around, she didn't see anyone in sight. She searched the hallway, but no one was there. Curious, Sora stepped out beside her as his pants hung unbuttoned and unzipped around his waist and his shirt open. "Anything?"

Kairi looked around one more time. It was strange, but she was sure she heard something at her door. "No, but… I'm sure I heard something."

Sora let out a smile. "Maybe it wasn't anything." Pushing the distraction aside, he wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulders. "Besides I thought you wanted to finish doing homework."

She placed her hair behind her ear as she looked back at him. "I don't think what we were doing was a part of the assignment."

His grin was infectious. "It was apart of mine." Kairi let out a slight giggle. Playful, he kissed her ear. She followed him back inside and closed the door behind her.

After things turned quiet, Namine stepped out from her room. From further down the hall, Namine could hear another giggle escape from Kairi's lips. Her eyes traveled down disappointed. From what she saw, she realized how far their relationship had gone. Inside, it surprised her and at the same time saddened her. No longer did she want to stick around while they were the only two there. Quietly, she slipped passed Kairi's room and headed downstairs. She placed on her shoes and headed out of the door.

* * *

Riku glanced out of the window as he noticed the rain pouring down heavily outside. It was loud enough that he could hear it pounding against the roof. In the background, the television was turned low as it was the only light that lit the room. There was nothing on that caught his attention. All of a sudden, he heard a knock at the door. Confusion became written on his face. He had no idea who would be at his door especially now. Curious, he opened it. Once he saw who it was, he stood, stunned. "Namine?!"

"I didn't know where else to go…" Her head lowered toward the ground.

Riku moved aside and let her in. He noticed the look of disappointment on her face. Namine walked in silence and he closed the door behind her. Riku was surprised that she came to see him. "What are you doing here? You're all soaked."

"Do you mind…if I stay here for a little?" she asked.

Riku looked a little concerned. He didn't understand what was going on, but he wanted to help. "Hold on a second."

Namine waited until Riku appeared again with a towel in hand. He held it out in front of her. "Here. You can sit if you want. You look tired."

Namine lifted her eyes to him. "Are you sure? I don't want to get anything wet."

Riku placed the towel against the top of her head and dried her a little. "It's fine. Do what you want." Namine sat down and took over drying herself. "I'll get you something warm to drink." He looked back at her one more time before he headed into the kitchen. He had no idea what would have brought her over to his house.

Namine continued to dry her hair. Her eyes lowered toward the ground. Then, she noticed a cup held in front of her with steam coming out of the top. Namine placed the towel around her neck and took the cup. "Thank you."

Riku sat beside her. "What would make you walk all the way in the rain?"

The memories of earlier flooded back to her. "I just…had to get out of there."

"Where?" he asked curious.

Namine stared toward the ground. "Home…"

Riku looked a little confused. "Did something happen?"

At first, she was unsure if she should tell him, but lately, he had been the only person that she could really talk to. "Well…" She looked toward the side. "I…I guess…" Finally, her eyes landed on Riku. "I guess Sora and Kairi have…taken the next step in their relationship..." her voice faded toward the end.

A look of confusion came on Riku's face. "Next step?"

Namine stared at him in silence as he searched her eyes for the answer. Besides the affection they showed in front of them, what else was there? "Something…closer…" she hinted toward him. Her eyes lowered as she grabbed onto the cup tighter with her hands. "Something…more physical…"

The answer finally hit him. His eyes opened a little more in surprise. "Ohh…!"

Namine shrugged as if it was nothing as she looked toward the side. "I guess… it was bound to happen at some point."

"Hmm…" Riku became concerned. Then, he looked over at Namine. "But that doesn't make it any easier on you. I thought you were over this by now."

Namine let out a sigh. "I thought I was too..."

Riku stood up from the couch. "Well you can stay here if you want. My parents won't be back for a while."

Namine looked over curious and surprised to hear. "How long will they be gone?"

"Most of the night," he replied.

A gentle smile curved at her lips. "Thank you." Quickly, Namine stood up worried as she noticed that her clothes were still wet. "Sorry! I must be getting everything wet!"

Riku remained calm. "It'll dry."

Namine placed her hands behind her back as she smiled. "Thanks." Riku nodded toward her. Namine took a look around. "I've… never really been to your house before."

Riku nodded toward the side. "Come on. I'll show you around." Namine followed Riku and stopped by the kitchen first. It was a descent size like hers. He led her into the hallway. "Over there is my parents' room." He pointed further down the hall. "There's the bathroom." Then he stopped in front of an open door. "And this is my room." Namine stepped in and looked inside. She placed her hands behind her back as a smile came to her lips. "Your room…it's really nice." It was neater than she expected.

Riku leaned against the door as he crossed his arms. "You don't have to say that you know."

Namine turned to him and smiled. "I really do like it." After things turned quiet, she let out a yawn.

Riku returned a faint smirk toward her. "You can sleep here for a little too while if you want." Then, his lips parted as he stared her. He noticed the way her wet, white shirt stuck to her and revealed every detail and curve of her body.

"Riku?" When he snapped out of it, he noticed Namine with a curious look.

A serious look came to his face. He walked passed her and searched through his drawer. "I'll get you something to wear. I don't want you to get sick."

Namine looked down surprised at herself. She didn't seem to notice as much anymore. "Oh! Thank you."

"In the meantime, I can throw your clothes in the dryer. You can't go home like that." Namine looked surprised. She was touched that he was taking care of her. He gave her a shirt and a pair of shorts that she could wear. "I'll be back after you change."

Namine gave a faint smile. Then, she looked over at him. "Sorry... I didn't mean to put you out of your own room."

Riku glanced at her one more time as he smiled a little. "You're not. I'll be close by if you need anything." Afterwards, he stepped out of the room. Namine looked around his room one more time. Just by looking alone, she felt like she started to learn more about him. Little things that he hadn't shared with her before. Afterwards, she tried to remove to unzip her skirt, but it was stuck. She struggled a little. Finally, she let out a sigh. "Everything okay?" she heard a familiar voice behind her. Surprised, she looked behind her to see Riku walk back in.

She kept her head down as she tried again. "It's stuck." He walked in toward her. Nervous, she laughed. "It can be a problem sometimes." His fingers grabbed onto her zipper and managed to get it loose. He stood up straight as their eyes met. "Thank you." For a moment, they stared at each other as they tried to read what the other thought. Then, his eyes lowered toward the ground. "I'll come back."

"It's okay. So? Where would you like me to sleep?"

His eyes traveled over toward the bed. "You can take my bed if you want."

Namine shook her head. "I already feel like I'm kicking you out of your room. I don't want to kick you out of your own bed."

"It's okay," he assured her.

Namine smiled toward him. "Thank you for helping me again. I… didn't know who else to turn to."

He shook his head. He didn't mind her being over. "It's no problem."

"I'm glad that you're here. You've really helped me."

Gently, he smiled toward her. "It was nothing."

Namine turned away from him as she started to unbutton her shirt. Uneasy, he looked down. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Riku stared toward the door. "Sure."

Namine looked back toward him. "I haven't seen you talk to anyone else."

Confused, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "What do you mean? I talked to you guys."

"I meant…I was just wondering if…you found someone you were interested in," she said curiously.

His eyes traveled toward the side. "Not really."

Namine looked at him for a little longer. Then, she let out a smile at the fact he was being a gentleman. "You know…During the summer, I was… nervous about what I had to draw during art school, but then... you get used to what you see. The body can be a beautiful thing." Afterwards, she reached behind her as she loosened the hooks of her bra. "I also wondered what it would be like to… to be with another person in a way you haven't before. Have you?"

He scratched his head as he looked off toward the side. "I don't know… Maybe…" his voice trailed off quiet. Riku started to walk away to give her some time alone, but then felt her hands grab his. A little red filled his cheeks. He noticed the way she smiled at him and how her uniform was open and loose around her. His eyes traveled away from her as he tried not to stare.

Namine let go of his hand. "You've been there when I needed you, but I haven't done the same for you."

Confused, he turned his head to her. "What are you talking about? You've been a good friend." At his response, she let out a gentle smile. "Now get changed." He turned away from her as he put his hands in his pockets.

Namine finished getting undressed. Afterwards, she reached for the clothes on the bed, but then she stopped. A thought came to mind. After some consideration, she came to a decision. She breathed out as she closed her eyes. It was risky, but she wanted to try. "Ready…"

Riku turned around. Right away, his serious expression changed to surprise and nervousness. "Namine?!" She stood with her arms across her chest as she smiled nervous. His eyes tried to travel anywhere but her. Still, it couldn't have been helped. "W-What are you doing…?"

Nervously, she looked down. She fiddled with her fingers. "Do you think…that someone would think…that I was pretty…?"

The look on his face became sincere. "Of course." His eyes traveled toward the side. "I can put everything in the dryer if you want."

Without looking at her, he walked over and reached for her clothes on the bed. Feeling more comfortable, her arms lowered at her sides. Lightly, she grabbed onto his wrist. "I think… that can wait. I think…I want to try…if you want to…" her voice grew quiet.

Nervously, he rubbed the back of his head. "Wouldn't you rather with someone else?"

She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Unless you rather…?" When he didn't respond, Namine stood up on her toes to reach him and pressed her lips against his. His body froze in place. Several thoughts and emotions crossed over him. After a little time, she parted from him and gazed into his eyes. It was hard to read what he was thinking. Lightly, she kissed him again in an attempt to find out. Both of them breathed out.

He opened his eyes to her. "The last time you said this wasn't right. How is this time any different?"

Her eyes searched his. "Apart of me…wished you would've done it again." Inside, he was surprised to hear that, but remained calm. She grabbed onto his hand and pressed her lips to his one more time before she walked backwards from him. She sat back against his bed with her knees up as she never took her eyes off of him. Her fingers intertwined. "It will just be the two of us…right? We could try and…see…"

He stepped over toward her and sat on the edge of the bed. "You sure about this?"

She gave him a sincere look. "I want to know…what it's like…"

"Hm." His eyes traveled toward the side. Inside, he was curious. Namine sat down beside him as she looked up at him. She placed her hand against his cheek and turned his head toward her. Softly, she pressed her lips against his. His eyes lowered to a close as he became more relaxed. She leaned backwards as he leaned forward. Riku wrapped his arms around her back as his body pressed against hers. Curious, her blue eyes searched his green ones as to what he would do next. Soon, he tilted his head down and kissed her. Less, his mind and body started resist the idea.

XXX

Things started off slow between them. Her hand slipped underneath his shirt. She could feel his hard chest and stomach. The heat from his body felt warm against her cold skin. They separated for air as their eyes met. She let out a smile toward him as her fingers brushed against his short, silver hair. She thought about before when she joked about his long hair. Noticing her look, he let out a smirk. It seemed they were thinking the same thing. He tilted his head down toward her face. Their lips met again as their eyes lowered to a close. The kiss between them became more intense. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip before he slipped in completely. Her lips parted more. Her tongue followed the rhythm of his. Heat began to run through her cheek like his. After he separated himself from her, he sat up. He reached over along with her and pulled his shirt up from off his body. A serious look came to his face as he stared down at her. This would be their last chance to turn back.

Red came across her cheeks as she sat up on her elbows. Her hand ran along his abs. Her eyes traveled, taking in each detail of his well-toned body. Nervously, she sat up in front of him. She left small kisses against his chest up toward his neck. A sigh left his lips. It didn't seem as if she would change her mind and already his body became anxious to continue. Thoughts of holding back left his mind. He leaned forward as she leaned back against the bed. He went forward into her waiting arms. He placed kisses against her collarbone and trailed further down toward her chest until his lips stopped at the center of her right breast. Her eyes lowered to a close as she let out a moan. She had never felt a sensation like the one he gave her. His hand brushed along her side onto her other breast where his warm hand had covered completely. Her head tilted back. This was a new yearn, a new pleasure. She became completely taken by him.

Unbearably, her lower half began to ache. Her hips shifted as he pulled her underwear along her legs to her feet. Namine sat forward and pressed her lips to his as her hand brushed against his face. The other ran through the strands of his hair. Anxiously, Riku sat and loosened his belt and pants. He tossed the rest of his clothes aside onto the floor. He pressed his forehead against her as they could both hear the other panting. He leaned forward causing her to lean back onto her bed without breaking their kiss. She placed her hands against the muscles of his back as she held onto him. Her knees raised at the sides of his waist. Soon, she closed her eyes tight as she let out a painful moan. Her nails dug into the skin of his back. She could feel him fill her completely. Riku breathed out as he closed his eyes. As he pushed in, he could already feel pleasure. Her walls already felt tight around him. Slowly, he shifted back and forth as he tried not to reach his end yet. Tighter, she grabbed onto his back as she could feel his muscles tensing. It took some time, but she had slowly gotten used to him. His head lowered toward the side of her neck as he continued to touch her. Her lips parted. The pain slowly began to mix with pleasure. A moan escaped from her lips. The pleasurable feeling between them began to intense. Their minds faded into the background. Sweat dripped from his body onto hers and combined with her own.

When he lifted his head, Namine opened her eyes to him. The next thing she saw made her eyes widened, surprised. A different image crossed her mind as he stared down at her. There was the gentle smile she had come to know along with his spiky brown hair and blue eyes. Her body froze.

At the same time, Riku stared at her stunned as well. For a moment, the image of Namine changed into a girl with short, black hair and blue eyes as her lips were curved into a smile. "Riku?" Riku shook his head and snapped himself out of what he just saw. Below, Namine had a curious look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

Quickly, he shook his head. His body was still anxious to finish. He ignored what he just saw and continued to push harder into her. "No." A growl became mumbled in his throat as he closed his eyes tight and buried his head into her shoulder. "No." The moment became intense between them once more. The image she saw of Sora was pushed into the back of her mind just like Riku's image of Xion. Every muscle in his body tensed. No longer could he hold out. He moved himself deeper as he felt on the edge and caused her back to arch. A loud cry escaped from her lips. Both of them closed their eyes tight as they could feel themselves reach their peaks. A groan escaped from his lips as he released. Exhausted, all the energy was drained from his body. His arms could no longer support him. He moved aside beside her. The only thing they could hear is the other breathing hard. Namine grabbed the blankets and moved them over her body.

* * *

After they took some time to recover some, in silence, he looked over toward her. "Are you okay?"

She turned her body toward him and nodded. "Yeah. Do you mind if… I take a bath?"

He sat up beside her and nodded. "Yeah. I'll get some towels for you."

Afterwards, Namine sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed with the covers still wrapped around her. Even though she had given herself to him, she still felt nervous around him. Still, she didn't regret it. "Thank you." Riku sat up and got off of the bed. He threw on his boxer he tossed on the floor. Namine looked over at him concerned as another thought came to mind. She didn't want to be rude. "I'm sorry! It's your house. If you want to go first, that's fine. I can wait."

He walked toward the door. "It's fine. I can just use the other one."

After they separated, Riku stepped into the other shower. Hot water dripped all over his body. His eyes closed as he rubbed his hands against his face. He was still concerned over the image of Xion he saw and didn't understand why she would appear to him. It made him question what he should do next...

Namine relaxed as she submerged herself in the warm water. Her eyes lowered to a close. The moments of them flashed through her mind. She wondered how things would affect them now. Then, guilt began to grow in her stomach. She placed her hands onto top of it. She didn't understand why Sora came to mind. She thought that she was finally over her feelings for him, but maybe, she truly wasn't. Only time would tell. After she was done, she wore a robe as she used a towel to dry her hair. When she stepped out, she saw Riku walked toward her. Nervously, she smiled toward him. He handed her his shirt and shorts from earlier. "Here. I still have to dry your clothes."

Namine smiled and took them from his hand. "Thank you. I guess I should have worn these earlier."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Namine lifted her eyes to him surprised. "Hm. Oh! Yes! I could eat."

Riku rubbed the back of his head. "I'll see what he got."

Then, an idea came to Namine's mind. "Okay, but leave the rest to me."

Riku looked at her surprised. "Huh?" All she left him with was a smile.

A few minutes later, Namine glided from the fridge to the counter as she placed food on the counter as she hummed to herself. Across from her, Riku sat on one of the chairs as he watched her bounce around with a smile on her face. It made him smile in return. She seemed happy. "Did you draw anyone like me while you were away?"

"Hmm…" Namine stopped and took a second to think. "Not really, but I would like to. You have a lot of defining features."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She let out a giggle as he let out a slight chuckle. Then, he became a little concerned. "Are you…sure you're okay?"

Namine smiled and nodded to assure him. "Yes." She placed her hands behind her back. "I'm glad that you let me stay."

"I don't mind." Then, his eyes traveled toward the ground. "Namine…" Curious, she looked toward him. The tone in his voice sounded serious. Then, he lifted his head toward her. "Maybe it's better…if this was only a one-time thing…"

Namine pressed her fist to her chest as she looked worried. Then, her eyes traveled down along with her hands. Her fingers fiddled in front of her. "Did I…do something wrong…?" At first, there was no response. "I rushed things… didn't I? I'm sorry."

Riku shook his head. Inside, he still felt guilt for the image of Xion he saw. Maybe he wasn't ready to move on yet even when he thought he was. He pressed his hand against his chest. "This has to do with me. Something happened back there and…it wasn't fair to you. You were right before. We should've stopped this before it went too far." Namine's eyes lowered toward the ground. "You're still my friend. I don't want to lose that."

She let out a bittersweet smile. It made her reflect on her own feelings. Was she ready to move on? "You're right. I don't want to lose our friendship either."

He looked curious. "You must be upset with me."

Namine shook her head. "No! It was my idea. I wanted to see what it was like and you were only following what I wanted."

He became nervous at his next question. "Was it…okay?"

A blush came to her face as she became nervous. She nodded toward him. "Hmm-hmm." He breathed out a sigh of relief. Namine walked around the kitchen counter. "I should go."

Before she could leave the kitchen, she felt him grab her arm. There was a sincere gaze in his eyes when she looked at him. "Wait! I told you that you could stay. Stay as long as you want. I don't want you to be alone tonight especially if you didn't eat first." At first, Namine stared at him surprised, but then, she nodded. He let go of her arm and she went back to the other side of the counter. As she continued to make dinner, the two glanced at each other and smiled. Things soon began to relax between them again.

The next morning, Riku opened his eyes as the sun shined through his window. His eyes traveled over to see light blonde hair beside him. Gently, she was breathing softly beside him as she was still sleep. A tired smile curved at his lips. He curled more beside her and fell back asleep.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	14. The Most Important To Me Is You

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for keeping up with the story and sending in that lovely review ^^! I hope that you'll like the next chapter of the story!_

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora & Kairi side of the story)_

 _Chapter 13: The Most Important To Me Is You:_

 _I loved her since the day we met. There's no other girl I've ever loved as much as her and that's how it will always stay..._

-Sora

The rest of the school year seemed to fly by and soon summer had official arrived. That meant their vacation had arrived as well. A giggle could be heard through the air. Kairi leaned toward the rail of the ship as the wind blew strongly through her hair. She stood on her tiptoes as she watched the horizon. As he watched nearby, Sora couldn't help but smile. They were lucky to get their vacation again. This time, he hoped it would be a summer that they would never forget...

Hours later, as the sun began to set, they reached the city they stayed in last summer during the storm and gone to the same hotel. They carried their bags through the front door. Kairi turned her head back toward Sora excited. "I can't believe it! You got us the same place as last year!"

Sora gave her a curious smile. "Is that okay?"

Kairi stopped, which caused him to stop. "It does bring up a lot of memories." Sora gave a slight nod. He could remember them as clearly as she could.

"Kairi!" Kairi turned her head forward, surprised by the call of her name. She didn't think anyone else would know her there besides Sora. Then, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe who she saw there. Nearby, Selphie waved toward them. "Kairi! Sora!"

Behind her, Kairi saw Olette, Pence, Hayner, Roxas, and Xion. Olette waved toward her as well. "Kairi!" Everyone ran over with smiles.

Kairi blinked surprised. She couldn't believe that almost everyone was there at once. "Guys…? How-?"

Selphie winked and then looked over at Sora. "It was all Sora's idea. He wanted us to spend time with each other before university next year."

Kairi gave Sora a surprised look. It would explain why he wasn't shocked to see them. Sora nodded toward her. Kairi turned her attention back to the group. "We could've spent time on the island together."

Olette placed her hands behind her back as she leaned forward and grinned. "Now what would the fun in that be?!"

"Don't you want to spend time with us?" Pence asked.

"Of course I do!" Kairi answered. "I'm just surprised to see all of you guys here!"

Selphie gave her a teasing smile. "Don't worry." She nudged her slightly. "We won't take too much of your time away from Sora..." A little hint of red came to Kairi's cheeks.

Olette turned toward Selphie. "Stop teasing her Selphie. Let's let them get checked in first." Everyone escorted Kairi to the front desk as they talked.

Roxas stepped in beside Sora. "So? This is it. You ready?" They looked over toward the front desk where the others were.

A faint smile appeared on Sora as the same thought crossed his mind like it had all year. "Yeah. I'm ready."

After checking in, Kairi opened the door to their room. She was still stunned that Sora invited their friends to spend time with them. "I can't believe that the others came to spend time with us!" She plopped down on the bed as she left her suitcase aside.

Sora closed the door behind him. "Yeah. I figured since it was our last summer together before we went our separate ways, we should spend time together."

Kairi blinked, amazed. "I'm surprised that you were able to get everyone."

Sora gave a disappointed smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well not everyone... Riku said that he would try to make it, but he has to travel a lot over the next few days for interviews." His eyes traveled toward the side. "And… I reached out to Namine, but I didn't think that she would..."

Kairi was surprised that he did, but she understood why. He knew Namine was family and Kairi wanted them to be close. "It might still be a little awkward... We're here and Xion and Roxas are here…"

"Whether they come or not, this is still going to be a fun summer for us!" Sora said, hopeful.

Kairi nodded. "Right!"

Sora smiled, curious. "So? What to do first?"

Kairi let out a grin. "I heard the others talking. They were thinking about going to the downstairs pool."

Sora walked over toward her. "Sounds fun."

Kairi's hand slid to the back of his neck. She leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. "Thank you." She leaned back as he leaned forward over her. Her eyes searched his. There was something behind his expression that she couldn't figure out. "What?"

Gently, he smiled. "I'm just glad that we could be here again."

The smile grew bigger on her face. Still, she couldn't help but feel like there was something else he wanted to say. "What is it lazy bum?"

His lips curved up more. "Just get changed before the pool gets crowded." He stood up and headed toward the door. "I'll meet you down there."

Kairi sat up on her elbows, curious. What could he have been up to? While she was alone, she changed into her white, two-piece, bathing suit. She checked her bag for something to wear over her suit. She placed her shorts on, but didn't find something she wanted to wear over the top. Curious, she went over to Sora's bag. If she would grab something of his to wear, she didn't think he would mind. She searched through his bag. She found a plain, white, short sleeve shirt that was loose and long enough to wear over her body. After she was dressed, she headed down to the indoor pool. When she looked around, she saw that most of everyone was there, but noticed that Sora wasn't and neither was Roxas. An uneasy feeling came over her. Again, he disappeared without a clue. "Kairi!" Nearby, Xion sat in one of the chairs near the pool.

Kairi let out a smile and sat in the chair beside her. "Xion! You look nice." Nervously, she rubbed her hand over her arm. She wore a blue two-piece bathing suit with a see-through, thin shirt over. Kairi took notice and smiled to assure her. "Don't worry. No one will notice the scars. Trust me." Xion relaxed and listened. She would take Kairi's word for it. Kairi glanced toward the pool before she looked down. "Hey... Have you seen Sora?" she asked uneasy.

Xion's eyes widened, surprised. She thought she knew. "Yeah. He's with Roxas." Kairi breathed out a little as she leaned back in the chair, disappointed. Xion became curious. "What is it?"

As much as she wanted to keep it to herself and think of it as nothing, it had been bugging her for a while. "Do you think…?" She shook her head. "Never mind…"

Xion leaned in closer to her. "What is it?"

Kairi glanced at Xion before she looked down. "Has… Sora mentioned anything to Roxas about…?"

"What?"

Kairi breathed out. "I feel like…there's something going on with Sora… He's been a little distance lately and…when I ask what's going on, he won't tell me anything. I wondered if he's…not interested in me anymore…" Hearing her say her insecurities out loud worried her more. Was she ready for the answer?

Xion shook her head and smiled toward her. "You don't have anything to worry about. Trust me."

Kairi stared at Xion. She seemed so sure. Maybe it was a silly thing to say. "I guess you're right…"

Xion grinned. "I know I'm right."

Kairi reacted with surprise. It wasn't something Xion usually said. Then, she smiled. She would trust her word. Selphie looked over as she was in the pool with Olette, Hayner, and Pence. "Kairi! Xion! Come on in!"

Kairi smiled toward her. "Coming!" She looked over at Xion. "Let's go."

Xion nodded. "All right."

From the other end of the room, Seifer, Fuu, Vivi, and Raj stepped toward the other, smaller pool. Then, Seifer looked over toward the other end once he heard laughter. Red came to his cheeks as he was stunned. Raj looked at him confused. "What is it?"

Seifer pointed over. "It's her!"

On the other end of the room, Kairi placed the shirt and shorts she had onto the edge of the chair. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a shadow cast over her. When she looked up, she saw a blushing Seifer. Sweetly, she smiled. "Oh! Hello?"

From the pool, Hayner spotted Seifer with Raj, Vivi, and Fuu behind him and got upset. He let out a loud groan. "What is Seifer and his gang doing here? Out of all of the places he could have went…"

Nervous, Seifer rubbed the back of his head. "Do you remember me? You came during the struggle tournament."

Kairi looked surprised. "Oh…! Right! You competed in it too."

Xion remembered as well and smiled. "Right! That was the tournament Roxas won."

Kairi smirked toward Xion and nudged her with her elbow. "Roxas got lucky. Sora almost had him."

"No way!" Xion responded. Both of them let out a giggle.

"Anyway…I wanted to ask last time, but do you want to go out on a date with me?" Kairi blinked surprised at Seifer's question.

Nearby, Sora and Roxas stepped into the room. Roxas looked a little concerned. "Are you sure she found nothing in your bag?"

Sora shook his head. "No."

Roxas let out a relieved sigh. "That was a close one."

Sora looked at him. "I didn't think she would go in my bag."

Roxas shook his head slightly. "At least this will be over soon…"

Sora pointed over toward where the group was. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Nearby, they spotted Seifer as he held onto Kairi's hand. Kairi gave him an uneasy look. Raj stood in front of Xion as she looked uneasy as well. Roxas sighed frustrated and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seifer and his gang again? Come on… This is the last thing that we need. Why did they have to be here of all places…?!"

"So? What do ya say Kairi?" Seifer asked in another attempt at a yes.

Kairi slipped her hand out of his. "I'll pass. I already have a boyfriend."

Seifer smirked. "I'm sure he couldn't be as good as me."

"I'm actually better." Everyone turned their attention behind Seifer to see Sora head over with a smile. Roxas followed behind him with a frown.

Kairi gave a look of relief. "Sora."

Sora stepped in beside her and slipped his arm around her waist as he looked serious. "Like she said, she's already taken."

Seifer frowned. "Oh…! It's you two again…"

Sora tilted his head, confused. "Who are you?"

Seifer became upset that he forgot him. "It's me! Seifer! You guys knocked me out of the tournament!"

"Huh?" The name still didn't ring a bell to Sora.

"Come on Sora… Stop kidding around. We knocked Seifer out of the first round remember?" Roxas said.

Sora slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "Ohhh…!"

Seifer pointed between both of them. "Hey! It was the semi-finals and don't you forget it!"

Roxas shrugged as Xion stood over close to him. "Whatever…"

Seifer looked upset until an idea came to mind. "Then let's have a rematch and let's make it interesting this time."

Roxas frowned. The idea seemed silly. "We don't have anything to fight with."

"No. Let's do something different. We could use the pool. Earlier, I saw a net and I'm sure we can find a ball." Seifer smirked over at Raj. "Hey! How about we make this a double date?" Everyone was stunned by his wager. "If we win, we get dates with the girls." '

Roxas growled as his fists baled at his side. "You can't be serious!"

Sora arched his eyebrow as he frowned. "And what do we get when we win?"

Roxas looked at him surprised. "Huh?" He couldn't believe that Sora was seriously considering this.

"If you win, we'll leave the girls alone, but we're going to win this." Seifer smiled toward Kairi. "After one date with me, you'll forget all about him." Kairi frowned toward him.

Sora looked back toward Roxas. "What do you say? You in?"

Roxas looked determined. "Yeah I'm in."

Sora stepped closer to Seifer as he glared. "And when we win, stay away from Kairi."

Seifer smirked. "See you soon! Losers!"

"We're going to win this! Ya know!" Raj added. Seifer, Raj, Vivi and Fuu walked away.

Kairi turned toward the boys, upset with what happened. "This is silly! We're not some prize to be won!" Finally, her eyes landed on Sora who still had his back turned to her. "You don't have to do this! There's no way I'm going out with that guy!"

Sora turned his head back as he smiled. "You believe that I can win, right?"

Kairi looked surprised, but then concerned. "Of course I do."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Sora assured her.

Roxas put his hands on his hips. "I still don't like this, but it sounds like Seifer is trying to get another win because he lost in the tournament."

Sora nodded as he looked serious. "We can handle another win."

Roxas nodded as he smirked. "Right!"

Olette went to the edge of the pool toward them. "I can help judge, so that way, I can make sure that Seifer doesn't cheat."

Hayner, Selphie, and Pence got out of the pool. "We'll help them set up and make sure they don't mess with anything," Hayner said.

While everyone helped set up for the competition, Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him aside near the door that led out of the pool. She pressed her fist against her chest, concerned. "Are you sure about this?"

Sora let out a smile before he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in close. Instantly, her eyes widened as she felt his kiss. Red flushed her cheeks. Silently, he had let her know his answer. After a moment, her eyes lowered to a close. More, she relaxed as she became enraptured in his kiss. Her hand slid from his chest to his shoulder. After they parted, her eyes stayed close for a moment. Her body felt as light as air. No words came to her lips as she stared at him.

After things were set up by the others, Seifer frowned when he looked over. He noticed how close the two were. "Hey! You losers ready?!" he shouted.

Sora walked back over to Roxas. "Ready?" Roxas nodded. Afterwards, Sora handed Kairi his black tank top as he smiled at her. "Wish me luck." Kairi nodded in response.

Sora tilted his head toward her. His smile made her a little less worried. Then, Sora and Roxas jumped into the pool feet first. Everyone cleared out so it was just Sora and Roxas on one side of the net and Seifer and Raj on the other. Fuu stood beside Olette on the side. "What are you doing?"

"Referee."

Olette pouted toward her. "I can handle it."

"Even sides. Only fair," Fuu gave the same monotoned reply. Olette frowned, but didn't argue with Fuu.

Seifer smirked toward Sora and Roxas. "Best out of ten. The first team to score wins the game."

Olette tossed the ball to Sora that took the front for their team. "Ready?!"

Kairi and Xion sat on the side near the stairs with their feet in the pool, concerned. Nervously, Kairi stared out at them. "Good luck…" she whispered.

Nearby, Xion heard her. Uneasy, Xion intertwined her fingers together. "Yeah…"

Olette brought down her hand. "Begin!"

Sora threw the ball up and spiked it. From the other side, Seifer knocked it back with a smirk. The ball went toward Roxas in the back. In time, he managed to hit it. Sora jumped up and hit the ball, causing more speed. Soon, it had hit the water before Seifer and Raj could catch it. "1-0!" Olette called out. Everyone on the sidelines cheered. "The ball goes to the other side."

"Lucky shot!" Seifer frowned and spiked the ball.

The ball bounced off of Sora's wrist and went up into the air. Roxas managed to jump and spiked the ball. It slipped passed Raj and Seifer again. "2-0!" Olette shouted. Another cheer came from the crowd.

Seifer held the ball determined. "We won't let them score again!"

"Right yo!" Raj agreed.

Roxas served the ball. Once it reached the other side, with a yell, Seifer spiked the ball. Sora and Roxas got ready to counter, but then their faces changed to surprise. Everyone else on the side froze as they stared stunned. The ball hit the net before it reached the other side. Olette looked surprised still. "S-Since the ball didn't cross over, the point goes to Sora and Roxas. 3-0." Seifer stood shock. He couldn't believe he made a mistake like that. Then, he snapped out of it to focus on the next round. With another spike of the ball, Sora and Roxas managed to score one more time. "New score 4-0!"

Seifer growled frustrated to Raj. "Get your head in the game! They're beating us!"

"Right ya know!" Seifer spiked the ball, but Sora and Roxas managed to spike it back. Seifer and Raj knocked it back and managed to hit the water between Sora and Roxas. Sora and Roxas looked at each other surprised that they managed to get pass.

Fuu held out her hand. "New score. 4-1." Seifer and Raj gave each other a high five.

Sora looked back toward Roxas and gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry! We're still good."

Two more rounds had passed. Seifer and Raj managed to score both times, making it 4-3. Soon, Sora and Roxas countered to make the score 5-3. Olette smiled. "Sora and Roxas are the first to make five. Now both teams can take a break."

Seifer and Raj hopped out of the pool and Fuu and Vivi made their way over to them. Sora went over toward the side where Kairi sat. The two smiled at each other as he floated over. "You know I think this is silly."

He stopped in between her knees. "I know."

Her hands went on both sides of his face. "But I'm glad that you're winning." Sora tilted his head up as Kairi leaned down. Their eyes lowered to a close as she kissed his lips.

Seifer noticed and became upset. "Hey! No fair! That shouldn't be allowed! That's cheering for the other team!"

Sora and Kairi parted after they heard Seifer's complaint. Sora smirked at him. "Whatever…" He turned his attention back to Kairi. "I'll have plenty of time when I win. Later then." Kairi nodded as she grinned. His confidence kept her confidence up.

Fuu and Olette came back to the center. Fuu held out her arm. "Break over."

Olette grinned. "Whoever get to ten is the winner! And… GO!"

The game continued. Fuu threw the ball to Seifer. Seifer let out a smirk before he spiked the ball. The ball was tossed back and forth a few times until it splashed near Sora's side. The first to score was Seifer and Raj. "5-4," Fuu announced.

Seifer and Raj came at them stronger than before. A minute later, they scored again. "5-5," Fuu announced again.

Seifer served again. Right away, Sora and Roxas lunged for the ball, but it slipped passed them. The score for Seifer and Raj kept going up. Fuu pointed toward Seifer and Raj. "5-6."

Seifer spiked the ball and hit the water passed Sora and Roxas once more. Fuu pointed toward them again. "5-7."

Raj spiked the ball and managed to hit the left side, causing Sora and Roxas to miss. "5-8."

Everyone rooting for Sora and Roxas on the sidelines started to get worried. It seemed Seifer and Raj had the upper hand and Sora and Roxas were on the verge of losing. Roxas splashed the water frustrated. It seemed like no matter what now, they couldn't score on them. Sora looked a little worried and then looked over toward Olette. "Time out."

Seifer smirked as he pointed toward them. "Awe! Calling it quits already. Fine then. Nothing's going to change for you losers!"

Roxas growled frustrated as he pressed his teeth together. Sora placed his hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Come here." They went toward the edge of the pool. Sora gave a serious look. "Calm down."

Roxas glared toward him. "They're beating us! Two more shots and then they'll win!" Sora's eyes traveled down. It seemed they were in a hard situation. Roxas glanced over toward Xion who seemed worried. He didn't want her to go on a date with someone else. Then, his eyes traveled down. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into this…" he whispered between them.

"Hey!" Roxas lifted his head. There was determined look on Sora's face. "If we trust each other, we'll win. I have an idea how to turn this game around."

As they spoke, Kairi leaned over with her elbows against her knees worried as Xion looked over worried as well. "What are they going to do? Two more shots and-."

Kairi remembered what Sora told her earlier. She became determined. "No! We're not going to think like that." Sora looked over toward her. Their eyes met from across the pool, both reading the other's mind. "Sora told me to trust him so that's what I'm going to do. I believe he and Roxas will put out a win."

Xion watched her reaction. It made most of her worry go away. Xion nodded and looked at them. "I'll do the same."

Roxas stared at Sora confused. "That's your big plan? Just switch places?"

Sora smiled. "Yeah."

"Why would that work any better?" Roxas asked, skeptical.

"I can move faster in the water and you have more power behind your hits. I think if we switch it up, we might be able to win." Roxas looked a little concerned, but all he saw was Sora's smile. Roxas still wasn't sure about this plan. Sora placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry! I got your back." Roxas had no choice but to trust that Sora knew what he was doing. The two turned back forward.

Seifer smirked toward them. "You finally ready to lose this game?"

Sora looked determined. "We're not going to lose!"

Roxas swam out front which surprised Seifer and Raj. "Hey! What are you guys doing ya know?"

Roxas frowned toward them. "There's no rule against switching. You got a problem with that?"

Seifer smirked. "Whatever! We'll take you down either way."

Xion looked surprised along with Kairi. "What's going on? They've switched."

Kairi wasn't sure what Sora was thinking, but she trusted his judgement. "Sora must have some kind of plan."

Sora tossed the ball toward Roxas. Roxas spiked the ball forward. It went back and forth between the four. Sora hit the ball and Roxas knocked it forward, adding more power to his hit. It splashed in front of Seifer which he closed his eyes tight. Everyone let out a smile. Sora and Roxas managed to score. Olette cheered. "That's a score of 6-8!" Roxas looked back toward Sora surprised. Sora smiled as he winked and gave a thumbs up.

Seifer growled. "Lucky shot…" They went another round again. Sora managed to hit the ball before it hit the water. Once it was in front of Roxas, he knocked the ball to the other side. Seifer and Raj countered back. Roxas let out a yell as he hit as hard as he could. He hit the water toward the edge of the pool. Seifer looked over upset. "Hey! That shouldn't count!"

Olette frowned. "It was still in bounds of the pool. If it would have hit the floor, it wouldn't count. That counts. Fuu?"

Fuu nodded. "Agreed."

Olette was glad that she did. "The new score is 7-8."

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief except for Seifer who looked upset. "Fine! Bring it on!" Seifer hit the ball as hard as he could, which caused Roxas to rush forward. He tried to hit the ball, but he missed and the ball hit the water.

"7-9," Fuu called. Seifer, Raj, and Vivi cheered.

Uneasy, Roxas and Sora glanced at each other. "Focus! Don't let them get to you," Sora assured him.

Kairi stared forward uneasy as her nails went toward her lips. "Only one point left for them to score…"

Sora caught the ball and looked down. Then, he looked at Roxas. Roxas nodded toward him, determined. They trusted each other. That was what mattered. Sora spiked the ball. Seifer and Raj countered. Working together, Sora and Roxas hit the ball and it landed on the water beside Seifer and Raj. Olette smiled, hopeful. "The new score is 8-9."

Seifer brushed it off. "All we have to do is get one more point and we win."

Another round went. Sora and Roxas managed to score another goal. The crowd let out a cheer. "The new score is tied 9-9!" Olette announced.

Kairi looked at Sora, anxious. _"This is it! This decides the winner! You can do it Sora! Roxas!"_

Sora and Roxas looked determined and focus. They were set on winning this. Seifer spiked the ball. Sora and Roxas countered. Afterwards, Seifer and Raj hit back hard. Roxas held up his hand. The ball touched the tips of his fingers. His eyes widened. He had missed his chance to strike back. _"Oh no…"_ He didn't want to make them lose this, but it was too late.

"Got it!" Sora moved toward the side and hit the ball. "Roxas!"

"Got it!" Roxas jumped up and hit the ball as hard as he could. The ball slipped through Seifer's finger.

"Got it ya know!" Raj hit the ball. Seifer hit the ball over the net.

Determined, Sora hit the ball. This time, he put all of his faith in Roxas. "You got this?!"

"Yeah!" Roxas hit the ball as hard as he could with a loud yell. He managed to hit the water beside Seifer and Raj.

Everyone interrupted into cheers. Olette held up her hand. "10-9! Sora and Roxas win!"

Kairi and Xion breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over. Seifer couldn't believe it. He stood stunned. The last few moments played over and over in his head. Roxas stood stunned as well. Together, they had actually won. Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He looked over to see a grinning Sora. "I told you that we could do it!"

Even Roxas had to let out a smile at him being right. "You were right."

Seifer looked upset as he pointed. "Hey! One more game!"

Sora grinned toward him. "No thanks. One is enough."

Seifer growled and got out of the pool along with Raj. Afterwards, he along with Raj, Vivi, and Fuu left. Sora stepped out of the water to a waiting Kairi with her hands behind her back. "Cutting it kind of close, weren't you?"

"Maybe," he answered. Happy, she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

Everyone else surrounded Sora and Roxas. "You really showed them!" Hayner said.

"Yeah!" Pence agreed.

Soon after, everyone jumped back into the pool. On the side, Roxas sat in one of the chairs as Xion lied on her side next to him. She leaned against his chest. Across the way, he noticed Sora and Kairi near the corner, grinning toward each other. "That really was a close one."

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Xion. "There was no way that we were going to let those guys win."

Xion smiled a little. She was glad things worked out. "I know." Roxas's eyes traveled down, thinking. He sat up, which she looked surprised. "Roxas…?"

"I'll be back." He stood up and walked away. Xion watched concerned as he disappeared out of sight. He seemed distance again...

In the pool, Kairi let out a laugh as her arms were wrapped Sora's neck. He carried her across the water. "Did you ever have any doubts?"

She shook his head. "No. Not for a second." Her eyes gazed into his as she let out a loving smile. "No matter what, I'll always believe in you." A smile crossed his lips. He was touched to hear that. He helped her stand up in the water. They floated toward the corner of the pool as she kept her arms wrapped his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Xion sat alone as she looked down concerned and then noticed that Roxas was missing. Kairi noticed as well. They went over concerned. "Where did Roxas go?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not sure. He just walked off," Xion answered.

Sora looked over concerned toward Kairi. "I'll go check on him."

Kairi nodded. Sora headed out of pool area. Meanwhile, Kairi sat next to Xion. "Are you okay?"

"Roxas has been distance a lot too. I'm not sure why."

"Hmm…" It seemed like they were in similar situations.

Outside of the hotel, Roxas stared up toward the night sky. The quiet was calming. "What's on your mind?"

Surprised, he snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to see Sora stop in beside him with a smile. "Sora? What are you doing out here?"

"Xion was worried about you so I came to check on you." Sora looked up toward the night sky. "This isn't the first time that she's been worried about you. You haven't been telling her what's on your mind." Sora gave a gentle smile. "You're not alone. You have people that you can count on."

Roxas stared at him stunned as he breathed in. Then, he looked down. Things turned silent between them until Roxas spoke, "Thanks for today."

Sora looked over surprised. "Huh?"

Roxas gave him a sincere look. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have won against Seifer. I thought that I had messed up when that ball slipped through my fingers, but you were right there. We could've lost because of me."

Sora grinned. "Oh! That? I wasn't worried."

Roxas looked surprised. "But what if we would've lost?!"

"There's no way we would have," Sora said.

"But what if-?"

"There's _no_ way we would lose..."

Roxas froze. The smile Sora gave seemed a little scary along with the darker tone of his voice. He wasn't going to think about that possibility. "There was no way you would have let him go out with Kairi even if he did win…"

"Nope!" Sora said with a grin.

Roxas laughed a little as he shook his head. Afterwards, he relaxed. "Thanks for believing that I could do it." His eyes traveled toward the side as he thought back. "You've been trying to help me since I've moved in with you. Sorry if I've been a pain."

Sora grinned. "It doesn't matter. You're my little brother. That's how it will always stay."

Roxas let out a smile. It was hard for him to let anyone in, but now it felt good to. "Thanks Sora. I'll talk to Xion. Now you can tell Kairi what's going on too."

Sora looked down, thinking. "Yeah..."

Roxas placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Don't worry. It will be all right."

Sora smiled over at him. "I know it will."

They headed toward the door. Sora pulled on the handle, but realized it was locked. Roxas looked over at him. "You do have the key, don't you?"

Sora rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously. "Umm…?"

Roxas gave him a dull stare. "You forgot the key, didn't you?"

"Well the girls were worried so I wasn't thinking about that…?" Nervously, he laughed again.

Roxas sighed and they started walking. "Let's just go to the front. Hopefully we don't get locked out of anywhere else…"

* * *

"They've disappeared again, haven't they?" Kairi searched through her bag in her hotel room. She looked back toward Xion who sat on the bed.

Xion nodded. "Yeah."

Kairi breathed out. She just didn't understand it. "How come the two of them keep taking off together?"

Xion let out a comforting smile. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Xion picked up a box from the side of the bed and slid it across the bed. "I think this is for you."

Kairi looked over surprised. "What-?" She stepped over toward the edge of the bed. There was a large white box. Curious, she opened it. What she saw inside surprised her. "A dress?"

Xion smiled. "You should wear it tonight when we go to see the fireworks."

Kairi blinked, surprised. "But where did it come from?"

Xion looked toward the side. "It was on the side of the bed. Didn't you notice? I think there's a tag on the side."

Kairi picked up the tag from off of the box. "It's from Sora…"

Xion smiled. "You should try it on."

"Um…?" Kairi wasn't sure why he sent her a gift, but she went into the bathroom and changed into the dress. She was surprised that it had fit. Soon, she stepped out, wearing a short, white sundress that fluffed out at the bottom. Xion looked surprised. "Oh! You look really nice."

Kairi looked surprised as she moved it around. "It is really nice…but…" She breathed out frustrated. "I don't understand!" Concerned, she looked toward Xion. "Why would he get me a dress?"

Xion shrugged. "I don't know, but you can ask him later."

Kairi sat down beside her as she sighed. "I just don't get what's going on with him... He's been acting so different that I can't figure it out. It just…worries me..."

"Then talk to him about it tonight." Kairi looked at Xion surprised. Xion smiled toward her. "If you just talk to him, I'm sure you'll know why." Kairi wondered if Xion was right. She would try one more time.

Later that night, everyone had gone down to the beach near the water. There was a fire in the center as a few chairs surrounded it. Kairi still wondered where Sora was, but soon the thought was in the back of her mind as she laughed along with the others near the water. Further up on the sidewalk, Sora and Roxas stopped at the top of the stairs near the rails. Down below, they saw the others running around in the water and splashing. Sora let out a gentle smile as he watched Kairi have fun with the others. Roxas looked over at him. "Ready?"

Sora smiled as he nodded toward him. "Let's go." They headed down the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye, Kairi noticed them come down. She left from near the ocean and met with Sora part way. He stopped in front of her. "Sorry I'm late."

She placed her hands behind her back. "It's okay." She swayed from side to side, letting her dress twirl. "Thanks for the dress."

Sora looked over toward the ocean. "Thank Xion. She helped me pick it out. I just wanted to do something that reminded you of the last time we were here." Kairi's lips parted, surprised. Earlier, Xion pretended not to know where the dress came from, but why would she? Roxas and Xion smiled toward them as their eyes met across the sand. "You look really pretty in it."

Kairi turned her attention back to Sora. "Thank you." Then, she arched her eyebrow. "So, are you going to tell me what you've been up to?"

Nervously, he smiled. "I don't know what you mean."

"You got me a gift," she pointed out.

Sora shrugged as he looked toward the side. "I thought I would do something nice."

Her face grew serious. "You've been disappearing on and off."

His eyes traveled toward the side. "Just been busy that's all, but not anymore."

She looked confused. "You've been busy for a while..."

Gently, he smiled. "I'll explain it all later. For now, let's have fun being out here."

Kairi's eyes traveled down. "I guess…" She still wanted to know what he was up to and thought this would be her chance. Uneasy, she grabbed her hands in front of her. "Is everything okay…with… us?"

Sora looked concerned. "What?"

Her eyes lowered toward the ground. "I just…don't understand it. I feel like we're drifting apart…"

He stepped in closer and grabbed her hands. "Nothing's changed. Don't worry." He smiled to assure her. "I promise." His assuring smile made her smile as well. He took both of her hands and started to spin her around. "Come on!" The move snapped her out of her thoughts. Across from her, he grinned. It became infectious. Soon, she started laughing as she had fun with him. Roxas and Xion smiled. It seemed that everything was working out.

Minutes later, fireworks started exploding in the sky, which caused everyone to stop. Everyone stared up in amazement. "It's really pretty."

Sora looked over at Kairi. The bright lights seemed to glow in her eyes. It made him smile the way she looked in the light. "Yeah..." Then, Sora looked back toward the others that sat near the fire and nodded toward them. The others saw his nod and stood up. They left from around the fire. Kairi looked over toward Sora who spoke, "I'm really glad that we could come here again."

A smile curved at her lips. "Me too." Then, her eyes traveled down a little disappointed. Both times they've been on vacation, she really enjoyed being there with him. "Who knows if we'll get to come here next summer…"

Sora let out an assuring smile. "I'm sure that we can come back here someday." His next words stunned and touched her. "I'm really lucky that I've met you Kairi. I can't imagine what my life would be…without you."

At that moment, she wasn't sure what made him say those words to her now. Gently, she smiled toward him. "Me too." Then, Kairi glanced back and noticed that the others weren't sitting near the fire anymore. Instantly, she became surprised. They couldn't have already left without them. When she searched around, she finally spotted them up the stairs and on the sidewalk. They leaned against the rail as they grinned toward her. She couldn't figure out why there were big smiles on their faces and why all eyes were on her? "Um…?" When she looked back, she noticed that Sora was gone too. Quickly, she turned again and searched for him.

Finally, she spotted him right behind her. The next sight made her heart stop as she took a sharp breath in. Her feet froze in place. Instantly, her eyes widened more as her hands covered her mouth. A soft ocean breeze blew as the water brushed against their feet. Below her, she saw Sora kneeling down as he stared directly into her eyes. In that moment, it had become just him and her. No words came to the surface...

Nervously, he reached into his pocket. "I…wanted to make sure that this would be a night that you would always remember." In the palm of his hand, he held out a red box. Even more, her breath shortened. He reached over and opened the box to reveal what was inside. Even in the darkness, the stones in the ring shined brightly attached to a silver band. Sora let out a smile as he started to feel less nervous. "I love you Kairi." She breathed in as she blinked surprised. "We've been through a lot together. You're kind, caring, and fun to be around." Gently, he took her hand as he gave a gentle smile. "You're the most important person to me." Tears began to fill her eyes and slip down her cheek as her hand stayed near her lips. He took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. Then, his eyes met with hers again. "Last summer, we were right here when I asked what you would say if I asked you to marry me. This time... I'm asking for real." A little nervous, he let out a gentle smile. "So will you…will you marry me?" Through her shock, a smile managed to seep through. Nervously, he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll do my best to make you happy. I-."

Suddenly, he felt her weight against his chest as he felt back on the wet sand. The reaction surprised him more than anything as he looked over toward her. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as she kept her eyes closed. Excitement had taken over her body instead. The tears flooded her eyes too much to see by then. She buried her head near his shoulder. "What took you so long to ask...?" She hugged him tighter. "Yes! Of course I will!" she answered. "Yes…" her voice faded into a whisper. The answer made him relieved. As he smiled, he wrapped his arms around her. His effort worked. She said yes...

Seeing the reaction of the two down on the beach, it seemed that everything had gone great. Above, everyone let out a cheer. As things calmed down between them, they thought they heard cheers in the distance. Sora and Kairi turned their heads to see their friends shouting toward them. Both of them let out a smile. Then, their eyes met. Kairi was still in awe. "I still can't believe… that you set all this all up."

Sora smiled toward her. "I thought it would be more memorable if we had all of our friends here."

She grinned toward him. "This might have been the sweetest thing you've done yet besides asking me to marry you."

He grinned back. "That…happened just now, so wouldn't me asking be the sweetest thing I've ever done?" A giggle slipped out of her lips. Kairi closed her eyes as Sora used his finger to wipe her cheek. "Don't get me started."

She buried her head against his chest. "Sorry…I couldn't help it."

Gently, he smiled toward her. "Then it was worth it." Kairi couldn't help but smile. This was the happiest moment of her life. Both of them stood up from the ground. She hugged him one more time as she closed her eyes. At that moment, she wasn't ready to let go yet. Then, they noticed the others go down to them in excitement. Right away, Selphie grabbed onto Kairi's hand as she stared at her new ring. "It's so pretty!"

Olette stood in beside her as she stared down. "Congratulations!" Sora felt Roxas nudged him as smiled. Sora smiled back. His plan really had worked out after all...

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you like the chapter! There's more to come later!_


	15. A Night of Celebration

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for keeping up with the story and adding this to your favorites and alerts! Sorry about the late update! For any story updates, I've started a twitter account where I'll start posting chapter and story updates! Anyway, p_ _lease enjoy the chapter!_

 ** _Warning + Sort of spoiler alert for this chapter:_** _Things get graphic in this chapter so for anyone who doesn't want to read anything sexual, I've section it off like this: At the beginning I will put "xxx" and at the end you're see a line across the page. I know not everyone wants to read the graphic parts so I've made it a little easier to skip._

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine side of the story)_

 _Chapter 14: A Night of Celebration:_

Later that night, everyone headed back to the hotel rooms. Sora unlocked the door to their room as Kairi stepped in first. After he closed the door and turned around, he suddenly felt a pair of lips planted on his own. The move surprised him. The grin never left Kairi's face. She was still excited over the proposal. She held onto her hand as she stared at her new ring. "I still can't believe it..." A giggle slipped out her lips. Sora sat down on the edge of the bed. Seeing her so happy had made him happy. "It's beautiful." She turned toward him. "Who knew you had good taste?" she joked.

Sora scratched the side of his cheek. "Well…I can't take all the credit."

A curious look came on her face. "What do you mean?"

He sat down on the bed. "The girls helped me out."

Confused, her eyes searched his. "I don't understand..."

He smiled a little. "They told me which ring you liked the best. Then, all I had to do was get it."

Her eyes searched along the ground. "But when…? I've never looked for…" Then, her eyes widened. A memory came to mind of when she was with her friends shopping. At the time, they did stop by a jewelry store in the mall where they asked her about what kind of ring she would be interested in. It seemed so casual that she didn't suspect anything. "Oh!" Surprised, she turned her head to him. "I think I know when, but that was a while back."

"I wanted to ask you for a long time ever since…" His eyes traveled down toward the side, uneasy. "…the day you told me about the boat trip." Kairi pressed her fist against her chest as she looked worried. His expression grew determined. "After that, I wanted to prove that I was serious about us being together."

Kairi kneeled down on the bed in front of him, concerned. "Sora…" She grabbed onto his hands and placed them in front of her as she gave him a gentle smile. "No matter what, the only person I would've said yes to is you."

His eyes lifted up to hers to see her sincerity. He smiled and leaned back on his hands, pressed against the bed. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to ask you before this."

An interested smirk crossed her lips. "Oh yeah…? How many times?"

Sora chuckled a little. "Maybe every time I saw you."

Kairi put her hand up to her lips as she let out a laugh. "That sounds like a lot of times…" She gave him a loving look. "…and every time I would say yes."

Her answer made him smile. "That's why I couldn't tell you what was going on and why I've been distant these last few months. I was afraid that you would find out and I wanted it to be a surprise. I might have told you myself."

As she closed her eyes, she was relieved to hear that. This night had truly explained a lot. "I can understand that." She gazed down at her ring one more time. "You must've worked a lot to pay for this. How did you…?"

Sora let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. "It wasn't easy… Vanitas helped me. That's why I went to go see him." Afterwards, he thought back to a few months ago when he asked for the favor...

 _Roxas and Vanitas followed Sora into the store. Now that Vanitas was on board, his plan had come together. Once they stopped, the three glanced down through the ring case. Sora pointed toward one of the rings. A smirk crossed Vanitas's lips. "So? This is it?"_

 _Sora nodded nervous, but excited. "Yeah!"_

 _Vanitas glanced at Sora as he looked serious. "There's no turning back."_

 _Sora's fists baled at his sides as he looked determined, but uneasy about asking his favor. "I want to use the money to get a ring for Kairi! I plan…" His eyes traveled down. There was no doubt in his mind. "I plan on asking her to marry me."_

 _Vanitas stared back down at the ring along with him. This really was interesting. "This better be worth it."_

Kairi was surprised that Vanitas agreed to help. "I'm sure that was nice of him."

Sora sighed again as he rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes. "Well…let's just say now that I'm in his debt..."

As she smiled at him lovingly, she leaned in closer toward him. "Awe…! You did that just for me?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "I would do anything for you."

As Kairi stared into his eyes, she leaned forward as her hands went pass his waist. His eyes widened, surprised. "You sound pretty down about it. I'm sure there's some way that I cheer you up…" Red came to his cheek at how close she was to him and how soft and soothing her voice was. Even after years of being together, she still knew how to make him nervous. Playfully, she brushed her nose against his.

Then, he felt her lips against his neck. Slowly, he breathed out as he closed his eyes. She smiled toward him before she pressed her lips to his. Surprised, he looked up at her. "What about the others? Won't they be here soon?"

Her lips curved a little. "I think we could come with an excuse unless…"

"Whoa!" With the push of her hand, his back fell against the bed.

A giggle escaped her lips as she began to tease him. She crawled over him, never taking her eyes away from his. "…you rather go celebrate with the guys?" Slowly, her hand slid against his stomach and caused his shirt to rise upwards. The surprise never left his face. Then, she let out a defeated smirk. Maybe now wasn't the time. "I guess I'll take that as you want to go… Go have fun."

"Thanks Kairi." Kairi was about to get up, but then felt his hand lightly hook the back of her neck, against her hair. A smirk appeared on his lips as he sat up and caused her to sit up as well. Sora grinned toward her. "Don't mind if I do."

XXX

He pulled her in and the two met in an intense kiss. She moved his jacket further along his muscular arms to the side of the bed. The two parted for a second as she took off his shirt and tossed it off to the side. Anxious, their lips met again. Her hands rubbed along his hard stomach and latched onto his belt. She loosened it from around his waist and let it slide to the floor. His fingers teased along the thin straps of her dress. Her eyes followed his hand as he rolled them off of her shoulders. He leaned in and marked a few kisses against her collarbone up to her neck. Gently, he squeezed her breasts over her dress. A small sigh let her lips as her eyes lowered to a close. He loosened her dress and slipped it further down.

"Hm." His hand cupped her breast and caressed her soft skin with his thumb. He could feel her warm breath on his earlobe and hear the sweet sound of her voice. She felt an unbearable ache began to grow. A deep sigh left his lips as he could feel between her inner thighs rub against him. Anxiously, they scrambled to remove the rest of their clothes and tossed them onto the ground.

Their eyes met as they both sat up. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she adjusted herself on his lap. As she closed her eyes, she breathed out as she felt him push inside. Curious, he looked up at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded several times. "Yeah," she whispered. Her lips met his as her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands pressed against her back as he could feel her move on top on him. Their eyes lowered to a close as she pressed her forehead against his. She could feel his breath getting heavier as he could hear her soft moans. Anxious, he lied back against the bed as she came over him. Faster, he thrusted inside of her. Pleasure built inside of her until it had overwhelmed her body. Cries escaped from her lips. Her insides tightened. He breathed out as he reached down and grabbed on tighter to the sides of her hips. She closed her eyes tight as his name slipped from his lips. She breathed out as she had felt her release. Soon after, he slowed to a stop as he felt his as well. The two breathed out heavily. Tired, she lied down against him as she kept her eyes closed. Her scarlet hair spread over her face and across his skin. She could feel her head rise and fall against his chest.

* * *

After they rested, he placed his hands behind his head. "That's one way to celebrate. I would pick this over going out any day."

She giggled as her hand moved closer to her lips. "I'm sure you would."

Kairi lifted up from him to see his smile. "Thank you."

A surprised look came on her face. "For what?"

His lips curved up more. "For agreeing to marry me."

Kairi couldn't help but smile. "It was an easy choice." She got off of him and stood up from the bed. "Be right back." After things became quiet, his eyes closed to a close. From the bathroom, he could hear the water run. For minutes, he felt relaxed. This really had been a perfect night. Suddenly, he felt a soft sensation on his lips that felt familiar. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes. Above, he saw a smile mirroring his own. "You're not falling asleep, are you?"

"No way!" His leaned in and kissed her again.

Through their kisses, Kairi giggled on and off as he grinned. "It feels weird…to kiss like this…"

His hands reached up and wrapped behind her waist. "Then you should the other way."

She sat on her elbow as she lied on the bed beside him. Playful their lips met. Sora moved over her as he still connected his lips to hers. His body leaned on top of her as her legs were bent on both sides of his waist. His hips pushed further into hers. Surprised by the move, she looked up at him. "Again?" He responded with a hopeful grin. Her eyes traveled toward the side. "Well…"

XXX

While she debated, he placed kisses along her chest. Her eyes lowered to a close. It wasn't long before she decided to give into him again. Sora moved in closer and moved himself inside of her. Her legs wrapped partly around his waist. His hands pinned her wrists against the bed. As he reached his peak, his fingers grabbed on tighter to her hand. Below him, he could hear her reach hers as well. Soon, he slowed to a stop. Tired, his body leaned against hers as he breathed hard. She let out a deep sigh as her body relaxed against his. The sound in the room became quiet.

* * *

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door, which caused them to jump. "Hey! Are you guys in there?" Pence shouted.

Quickly, Sora sat up along with Kairi afterwards. "Be right there!"

"Are you ready?" Olette asked.

Kairi went closer toward the door. "Sorry! Just give me a few more minutes and I'll meet you guys!"

Selphie smiled. "All right! See you soon!"

Outside, she could hear the sound of their footsteps fade. Kairi breathed out a sigh of relief. Then, she headed toward the bathroom. "I'm going to go ahead and take a shower."

Sora watched as she walked across the room. "Mind if I come with?"

Kairi stopped with her hand in the doorway as she grinned. "As long as you don't try to seduce me again."

To him, it would be a challenge not to. "No promises."

* * *

"To Sora and Kairi! Congratulations!" Hayner announced. The boys held their glasses in the air as there were grins all around. Everyone put their arms down as they looked at each other at the table.

Roxas and Sora smiled toward each other. "Looked like everything worked out."

Sora nodded in response. "Yup!"

Pence smiled along with Hayner. "So? How does it feel to be getting married?"

Sora glanced down as he smiled. Every time he thought of the moment he asked, it filled him with warmth and happiness. "It feels good… I got what I wanted more than anything…"

* * *

Giggles filled the air. All of the girls sat around in a circle in Selphie's and Olette's hotel room. Selphie held onto Kairi's hand as she gazed at her ring. "It's so pretty!"

Kairi smirked toward them. "I can't believe you guys were in on this the whole time. Sora told me you helped him pick out which ring I liked."

Selphie held up her finger as she grinned. "It can't be helped if we just so happened to stop by a jewelry store and look down at the rings. Then, we just so happened to ask which one you like the best and afterwards told Sora." Casually, she shrugged. "…and he just took it from there."

Olette bounce a little, excited. "It was really hard! We tried not to tell you!"

Kairi looked around at the three of them. "You guys kept this from me for months."

Xion smiled toward her. "So? How does it feel to be getting married?"

Kairi grinned. "I really am happy! I can't wait!"

* * *

Later that night, Sora lied in bed as Kairi lied on his chest in their room. Moonlight was the only light that lit the room. A grin came to her lips as she closed her eyes. "I can't wait!"

Sora turned his head toward her. "It's gonna be a while, plus we have to plan. You want to have a dream wedding."

A little impatient, her eyes traveled toward the bed. "I know..." Then, she hugged onto him tighter. "But no matter when we do, as long as we're together, it will be perfect."

Sora nodded. "Right-!" Suddenly, he heard his phone ring on the side of the bed. He looked over surprised and then answered. "Hello?"

In his bedroom, Riku pulled his off his shoe as he sat on the edge of his bed and placed it on the floor. "So? How did it go? Did she say yes?"

Sora let out a grin and placed his phone on speaker. "I guess it went okay… I asked her…"

Kairi grinned. "And I guess… I said yes…"

Riku laughed along with the two of them. "Congratulations!"

Kairi leaned closer toward the phone. "We wished that you could've been here!"

Riku gave a disappointed smile. "I know… but I had to leave the island today."

"There's still time!" Sora said. "You could come where we are. We're staying here a few days."

"I'll have to see. I have to leave again tomorrow," Riku replied with uncertainty.

"Okay…" Sora sounded disappointed.

"Don't worry. I'll see you guys soon and then we can celebrate," Riku assured them.

Sora smiled along with Kairi. "All right! Good night!" Afterwards, both of them hung up.

"So? Kairi did say yes. That's not a surprise," a voice behind Riku spoke.

Riku looked back. "Looks like it. Are you disappointed?"

Namine turned on her side as she leaned her head against her elbow. The covers were wrapped around her body. "Hmm…" Her eyes traveled along the bed before she lifted them up to him. "No." She let out a sincere smile. "I'm happy for them." Riku was glad to hear that. He crawled into bed alongside her. "Don't you miss being there?"

"Of course, but I'll have to travel again tomorrow."

She looked uneasy. "Is it because of that or is it because… Roxas and Xion are there?" Riku stared down. He hadn't talked to Xion since she made her decision. They had grown distance ever since. Namine looked uneasy. "Let's forget I said that. Besides you better get some rest. You got to get up early in the morning again."

He slipped in closer and hovered his body over hers. "I don't have to go to bed right away."

She searched his eyes, curious. "I'm still surprised at you, you know."

Riku mirrored her same curious stare. "About what?"

Namine's eyes traveled toward the side as she thought back. "The last time we were together, you said that you didn't want to do this again, but now…when you approached me at school that day…"

 _A few days earlier…_

 _Namine couldn't believe it. The last day of school was already upon them. As she stood in the art room, where she drew so many times, this would be the last time that she would be inside of it. The feeling was bittersweet. She walked over and sat on the windowsill where she drew sometimes and gazed out of the window. Below her, she could see some of the other students playing soccer on the field. A small smile crossed her lips. The sight would be different now once she left._

" _Namine." When she turned her head, she saw Riku walk into the room and close the door behind him._

 _She greeted him with a warm smile. "Riku..."_

 _He walked over toward her. "What are you doing here? School is already out."_

 _Namine glanced toward the window. "I wanted to stop by here one more time before I left." Her eyes lowered toward the floor. "I would come here when I felt down and I wanted to focus on my drawings. Now…things will be different." She smiled to assure him. "Don't get me wrong. There are happy memories too, but sometimes…I wish there were more or…maybe…" She stared out toward the window. "…maybe I wanted to do something more that I could remember. A memory I could carry with me always." Afterwards, things turned quiet between them. As she stared at him, she wondered what he was thinking. Then, he walked toward her. She still couldn't read him. "Riku?" He placed his hand against her shoulder. Surprised, she lifted her head toward him. "What…?" Then, her eyes widened at what she felt next. She didn't expect to feel his lips against hers again. When he parted from her, she stared at him stunned. "Why did you…?"_

 _Afterwards, he stood up straight. "You wanted something else to remember this place for, right?"_

 _Nervously, her eyes traveled toward the side. "This isn't the first time you've kissed me here, but why now? You said... that we shouldn't…" He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again. Her eyes lowered to a close as she embraced his kiss. Her arms wrapped around his back as her body became pressed against the window. The kiss between them continued to intense. His hips became pressed against hers as her legs hung at his sides. He grabbed onto her wrist and pressed it against the glass. After they parted, she panted, out of breath. "W-Wait…" She took a moment to catch her breath before she glanced toward the door. "Someone could walk in." Even though most of everyone left, there was still a possibility. He parted from her and went over to the door. He turned the lock and then turned back to her. Namine remained quiet on the windowsill as he approached her. He placed her hand against her shoulder and leaned in once more. His hand slid along the side of her neck and pushed her white collared shirt further down her shoulder._

 _XXX_

 _Red flushed her cheeks as she felt his hand slip inside the cup of her bra. "Do want me to keep going?" Still overwhelmed by his touch, Namine managed to open her eyes to him and nodded. His other hand slid toward her hips. She placed her hand on top of his and helped slipped her underwear further down her legs. As he pressed in close, her legs wrapped around his hips as her body became pressed further against the thick glass. Her eyes lowered to a close as she pressed the back of her hand near her head. Everything else left her mind and began to fade into the background. Breath escaped her lips. Nearby, she could hear his pick up as well. The overwhelming feeling of pleasure made her eyes close tight and press down on her teeth so that no one could hear her outside. Near her ear, he let out a deep sigh. His body slowed to a stop. She could feel her insides warmer and wetter. After he took a moment to catch his breath, he kneeled down toward her feet and slid her underwear further up her legs. She shifted her hips and then lifted her head once he stood up straight._

* * *

 _Surprised, she stared up at him. She never expected that to happen much less with him again. Yet, her body was still filled with exhilaration from being with him. Nervously, her knees buckled as she glanced toward the side. "So what…what does this mean now…?"_

 _He placed his fingers on the edge of his pant pockets. "I should…walk you back home. We can discuss it on the way."_

 _She let out a smile as she nodded. "Sure…"_

Riku breathed out slightly. "I know…" His eyes traveled back to hers as he thought ahead. "We won't see each other for a while so this might be the last time."

Namine smiled to assure him. "We can still visit each other as long as we try."

He crawled into bed beside her. "Still…we're going to be busy."

"Then we'll just have to make the time." Seeing her confidence, he mirrored her smile. He would have to trust her words.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I know it was short, but next time will be a lot longer!_


	16. Bonded: A Leap of Fate and Love

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for keeping up with the story! We're only a few chapters before this story comes to an end! Please enjoy the next chapter! _

* * *

_Sibling Rivalry (Sora & Kairi side of the story) _

_Chapter 15: Bonded: A Leap of Fate and Love:  
_

Morning light shined through the window. Sora closed his eyes tight as he woke out of his sleep. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head as he breathed out. As soon as he looked beside him, a smile appeared. Kairi was asleep peacefully, turned toward him. He glanced over on the other side of him, to the clock on the dresser. It seemed that he woke up just in time. Lightly, he shook Kairi beside him. "Kairi…"

She closed her eyes tight as she stirred out of her sleep. When she opened her eyes, she saw a smiling face above her. Instantly, memories of last night flooded into her mind that made her happy. She sat up beside him as she kept her tired smile on. "Good morning _husband_ to be _."_

He grinned more. "Good morning _wife_ to be."

She rubbed her eye. "What time is it…?"

"The others will be leaving soon. We're going to see them off." Sora put his hand on his stomach. "Then we can eat!"

Kairi let out a giggle. "Right, but let's get dressed first."

After they got ready, they headed toward the front door of the hotel where Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Selphie waited for them. When Sora looked around, he was surprised. He noticed that there were two missing. "Where are Roxas and Xion?"

"Roxas sent us a message this morning that him and Xion were going to sleep in," Pence explained.

Hayner frowned with his arms crossed. "He could've at least he said goodbye, even if it wasn't face to face…" Olette let out a giggle in response.

Kairi waved toward them. "Have a safe trip back to the island."

Selphie nodded. "We will." Selphie leaned in and hugged Kairi. "Enjoy the rest of your vacation _newlyweds_ …"

Kairi chuckled a little. "We're not even married yet."

"Practically." Selphie went over and hugged Sora. "Congratulations again! That was so romantic!"

Sora rubbed the back of his head as he grinned. "Thanks!" After everyone said their goodbyes, Sora and Kairi watched as they headed out of the door. Then, they gave each other a curious look. "They're still going to join us for breakfast, right? There's not a lot time left."

"Let's go check," Kairi suggested.

Outside of Roxas's and Xion's room, Sora and Kairi stopped in front of the door and glanced at each other. Kairi looked a little concerned. "What if they are still asleep? Should we wake them?"

Sora shrugged a little. "We should at least see if they want to eat with us."

Kairi still looked unsure. Sora knocked on the door. After a few knocks, there was no answer. The two glanced at each other curious. "Maybe…they're not in there?"

Then, Sora pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Let's see…" He found Roxas's numbers and called it. Inside, they heard ringing. Then, Sora looked over curious. "No one's answering."

Kairi took out her own phone. "Maybe they have Xion's phone." She tried her and it started ringing inside too. Curiously, they both looked at each other.

Suddenly, they heard a woman's shout from the inside. "Who is it?!"

"It's Sora and Kairi! Are you guys going down with us?! It's getting kind of late!" Sora spoke through the door.

"Be out in a second!" Xion replied. After a couple of minutes, Xion opened the door flustered. "Hi!"

Kairi let out a smile as she put her hands behind her back. "Good morning Xion."

Sora smirked as he put his hands on his hips. He caught them now. "I knew it…! You guys weren't really sleeping in, were you?"

Nervously, Xion smiled. "No…We were just getting ready. Sorry we're running late."

Sora smirked as he peeked in the door. "Is Roxas holding you up?"

Xion glanced toward the side. "Um…?"

When Kairi looked down, she noticed something off about Xion. "Um… Xion? Your dress is on backwards."

Xion looked down at herself as well and realized that Kairi was right. Nervously, she laughed. "Oh! I almost didn't notice."

Then, in his eye sight, Sora noticed Roxas step out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Sora smirked. "Morning Roxas!"

Roxas glared toward him. Xion noticed and then smiled nervously toward them. "Sorry…Give us a minute." Afterwards, she closed the door to give them privacy.

Sora crossed his arms as he smirked. "So both of them were awake this whole time… I knew it! So why didn't they answer?"

Kairi put her fingers to her lips as she thought about it. "Maybe…they were busy."

Sora looked surprised and curious. "Busy with what?"

If Kairi was right in her guess, it was better not to press on it much further. "I probably wouldn't ask when they come out…"

A few minutes later, Roxas and Xion stepped outside dressed and ready to go. Sora pointed toward them as he gave a sly smirk. "So? If you guys weren't sleeping, then how come you didn't say goodbye to Hayner and the others, and why were you so late getting ready?"

Nervously, Xion looked to the side as a slight blush came on her face. Roxas frowned toward him. "None of your business."

Sora pouted. "You're more grumpy than usual…"

Kairi breathed out. She hoped that Sora would listen to her and not ask questions… "No more questions. Let's go eat." As Sora and Kairi walked ahead, Xion and Roxas followed behind talking amongst themselves.

Later, all four of them sat around the table. After they finished eating breakfast, they headed outside on the beach and sat on the sidewalk near the railing. All of them stared out toward the ocean. Then, an idea popped into Sora's mind. "Since we're all here, I could get us ice cream."

Xion nodded. It was a good idea. "We could get sea-salt."

Roxas and Kairi nodded in agreement. Sora stood up and stretched. "I'll be right back."

Xion stood up after. "I'll go with you." At first, Sora was surprised that she volunteered, but then smiled. It was a nice that they could spend time together. Both of them headed toward the ice cream cart. At the stand, Sora juggled the four sea-salt ice cream popsicles in his hands. Xion giggled. "I could grab some of those you know." Xion reached over and took two from his hand.

Sora was relieved that none of them dropped. "Thanks Xion."

Kairi and Roxas smiled as they watched them interact. "Congratulations again. I know you must be happy."

Kairi stared down at her ring. It brought her happiness to see it. "Yes."

He stared forward toward the ocean. "To think, we'll be family soon enough."

Kairi turned her head toward Roxas. "I'm glad that you and Xion could come with us! It seems like you two are getting along better like you and Sora. I'm glad the two of you could be close." Kairi smiled as she watched the two. "Sora and Xion really are special." She grinned, thankful. "No matter what, they never gave up on us."

"Yeah." Then, he turned his attention to her as she looked curious. "I'm glad that Sora is marrying you." Gently, she smiled, happy. "Will you do me a favor?" Kairi lifted her eyes surprised. "Will you…make sure that he stays happy? He is my big brother after all."

Kairi was touched to hear his words. She was willing to take on the responsibility of Sora's happiness. "Yes."

When Sora stepped over, he gave them a curious look. "What are you two talk about?"

Kairi reached over and grabbed one of the ice creams. "Just talking about how lucky we are to have you guys in our lives." Both Sora and Xion looked at each other surprised, but then smiled. After they ate their ice cream, Kairi and Xion walked on the beach.

Nearby, Sora and Roxas watched from the sidewalk. "Hey Sora…?"

Sora looked over curious at Roxas as they both leaned on the railing. "Yeah?"

Roxas tensed a little. "Do you ever…hate dad?"

Sora thought about it. "I mean…I don't hate him. He's never been around much, but…" Their eyes met. "But because of him, I have you guys. You, Ventus-." Sora gave an ironic smile. "Even Vanitas."

Roxas smirked a little. "Sometimes…I think you're too nice."

Sora laughed a little. "Maybe… Either way, I don't hate him, but I can't do what he did. I can't leave my family or friends behind." He watched Kairi giggle in the distance in front of Xion with her hands behind her back. The smile on her face brought a warm feeling to his chest. For a moment, he thought about their future. "I couldn't do that to Kairi. I couldn't leave her alone like we were." Roxas's eyes lowered as he looked serious. "And I know you wouldn't do that to Xion."

A serious look came on Roxas's face. "You're right." Then, both of them smiled as they looked forward.

Soon, Kairi and Xion came toward them. Sora grinned as an idea came to mind. "Hey! Do you guys want to swim in the pool?"

Kairi glanced at Xion. She didn't seem to have any objections. Then, she turned her attention back to Sora. "Sure!"

* * *

Later, they headed down to the indoor pool. The boys wore a pair of trunks as the girls wore two-piece swim suits. Roxas stepped in first. Slowly, Sora followed behind. His arms crossed over his body as he shivered. "Cold…"

Roxas looked over toward him. "You should be used to this by now."

Suddenly, they heard squeals and laughter. They turned their heads to see Kairi and Xion hold onto each other's hand as they jumped into the water together. The boys' eyes widened. Before they could move out of range, they felt the splash of cold water. Both of the girls stood up as they crossed their arms over them and shivered. Xion closed her eyes tight. "Cold…!"

Kairi turned her head toward Xion. "You said it, but it's better to get it out of the way now." Kairi walked over toward Sora and pulled his arm. "Come on Sora!" He grinned and followed her in. Then, she turned to Xion and Roxas as she got excited. "I know! We should play a game. Me and Sora against you and Roxas! First team to knock the other team over wins!" Sora and Kairi grinned at each other. Kairi sat on the edge as Sora stepped back. She sat on his shoulder. Roxas struggled a little not to fall with Xion on his shoulder. Then, they came face to face. Both Kairi's and Xion's hands collided with Sora's and Roxas's. The two teams struggled. Sora and Kairi pushed a little harder and managed to knock Xion and Roxas down into the water. Both Sora and Kairi cheered.

Roxas popped his head of water out of the water along with Xion and pouted. "You guys got lucky."

Sora smirked along with Kairi. "Care to try again?"

Roxas looked determined. "Bring it on!"

The two competed again. Sora and Kairi managed to knock Roxas and Xion back into the water. Roxas sighed frustrated. Sora grinned. "Again?"

The four locked hands once more. Roxas and Xion managed to push back more this time. Sora gave a final push to knock them both over. Sora and Kairi cheered and high fived. Roxas and Xion rose out of the water. Frustrated, Roxas hit the water. Xion glanced between them and him. "Maybe we should take a break."

Roxas nodded. Both of them stepped out of water and grabbed towels. The two talked amongst each other as Sora and Kairi stayed in the pool. Then, Roxas looked over to Sora and Kairi. "Hey! We'll be back!"

Sora and Kairi were surprised that they were leaving so soon. They watched until they disappeared out of sight. Then, confusion became written on Sora's face as he scratched his head. "You don't think they're upset because we got them one too many times?"

"I'm not sure what's going on," Kairi answered.

Sora shrugged. "Oh well." A playful smirk came on his face. "Hey Kairi…? Looks like it's just me and you here."

When she looked around, she realized that he was right. They were the only two in the indoor pool. Then, she smiled toward him. "I guess so." Sora moved in closer and pressed his forehead against hers. Both of them grinned. "What if someone comes in?"

He placed his arms underneath her knees and lifted her up off the ground with the help of the water. "I guess we better be careful then." Kairi put her fingers to her lips and let out a giggle.

After they spent some time together, Kairi noticed Sora stared off in the distance as they stood in the pool. "What is it?"

"You know…? They've been gone for a while now."

Kairi shrugged a little. "Who knows? Maybe they took off somewhere. Do you want to get out?"

He grinned toward her. "Maybe in a few minutes." He tilted his head toward her forehead. "We still have the pool to ourselves." She grinned along with him. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. His fingers fiddled with the strings along the middle of her back.

"Hey!" they heard a voice a few minutes later. Both of them turned and saw Roxas and Xion near the edge of the pool as her hand held onto his.

Sora gave a sly smirk. "And what have you two been up to?"

Roxas and Xion stepped into the water as he still held onto her hand. "We headed back to our room. Xion fell asleep and I stayed with her." Xion glanced him, which Roxas gave a shrug. It was true enough.

Kairi smiled. "If you're tired, we don't want to keep you."

Xion smiled to assure her. "I'm fine. Really."

Roxas smirked. "And we're ready to challenge you! There's no way you two are winning again."

Sora smirked. "Bring it on!" He separated from Kairi and headed toward them as she followed.

Roxas and Xion nodded toward each other. Soon, the girls were on top of their shoulders. They struggled again and tried to push each other back. Roxas and Xion pressed back harder and managed to knock Sora and Kairi back. The two laughed, proud. Roxas headed toward the edge of the pool and let Xion down. "That was easy."

Xion grinned. "That time at least."

Then, they noticed something floating in the water. "What…? Is that…?" Before he could look over, Xion blushed and covered Roxas's eyes before he could see anything. "Hey!"

Sora popped his head out of the water and pointed toward them, upset. "This isn't over! We-." Sora blinked surprised. "What-?" Then, he noticed the same piece of clothing floating in the water. He picked up the bikini top. "Wait… If this isn't Xion's…" When he looked back, he caught Kairi behind him, plopping back into the water with her arms across her chest as she blushed. Right away, he realized what happened. He scratched the back of his head as he grinned nervously. "Oops…Sorry!" He floated over and handed it back to her. "That was…my fault…" He used his body to block so that no one was see her.

Roxas lifted his head as Xion kept his eyes covered. "Is it over yet?" After a few seconds, she took her hands away.

Sora grinned nervously. "I think we've been in the pool long enough."

Kairi displayed the same kind of nervous smile. "There's other things that we could do around here."

Xion nodded. "Sure."

Roxas shook his head as he pointed toward the two of them. "Better than what the two of you were doing in the pool."

Kairi waved her hands quickly. "There was nothing going on!"

"Right!" Sora agreed. Roxas gave them a skeptical look as he got out of the pool.

* * *

Later, Kairi walked further ahead as she glanced at a store window. Xion looked over curious and stepped beside her. "It seems like this place has been here for a while."

Kairi smiled toward her. She found it intriguing. "You never know what you might find." They both walked inside. The place was a little dark with a small light above, but mainly it was lit from the sun outside. Both of them looked around. Kairi stepped toward a rack where there were dresses. She pulled out a white wedding dress.

Xion stopped nearby. "That's a nice dress."

Kairi smiled as she thought about her own plans. "I can't wait… One day, we'll have a really nice wedding."

Xion became curious. "Have you thought about what you want to do?"

Kairi gazed at the dress. "Not really, but whatever we do, I know that it will be special…"

Xion let out a curious smile. "Have you thought about a date?"

Kairi sighed as she looked slightly disappointed. "No…It will probably be a long way off before we can…"

Xion gave her a supportive look. "I'm sure it will be soon enough."

Kairi smiled a little, hopeful. "I hope so. Come on! We'll have to meet back with the boys soon." Xion nodded in response.

* * *

As the sun started to set over the beach, Sora and Kairi walked hand in hand as Roxas and Xion followed behind, doing the same. The four of them gazed over the beach as they felt the sand on their feet. "This place really is nice," Kairi thought out loud.

"Yeah," Sora agreed.

All of a sudden, they heard cheering nearby. Surprised, they looked over as they stopped. A woman in a white wedding dress leaned in and kissed a man dressed in a black tuxedo as their friends tossed rice over them. Afterwards, the bride and groom took off running from the tent along with with their friends and headed down toward the water. There was happiness all around. Gentle smiles crossed over Sora's and Kairi's lips. "One day that will be us..."

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

"Why not today?" a voice nearby said. Surprised, the four turned their heads. A man dressed in black smiled toward them as he headed out of the small tent. "Sorry about that. Kind of the sales' pitch we have to do. I couldn't help but overhear. Are the two of you getting married?"

Sora and Kairi nodded. "Yes! We just got engaged yesterday!" Kairi answered.

The man smiled toward him. "Congratulations!"

Sora looked over curious toward the tent. "It looks like you just finished up a wedding."

The officiant looked over toward the water as he smiled. "Yeah. Those kids couldn't wait to begin their new lives."

Kairi looked over at Sora as they both smiled at each other, gently. "That kind of sounds like us."

"Have you thought about where you two want to get married?" the officiant asked.

Kairi gazed over the beach toward the water. "We haven't talked about it much, but I want to have it at a place like this, maybe with the sun setting just like this. The way the sun reflects over the water… it's beautiful." She turned to Sora. She hadn't asked his opinion yet. "Sorry... I know I'm going on."

"Don't be. I agree." He let out a determined smile. "No matter when we get married, as long as it's with you, I don't care where."

The man was touched by his words. "That's really sweet. Hmm…" He took one last look at the couple before he made a decision. "Tell you what? I have no other weddings to officiate after this. If you want, I could marry you here and now. I'll even give you a good deal on my services. We can say… it'll cost next to nothing." Both Sora's and Kairi's breaths shortened at his offer. The man noticed Roxas and Xion behind them. "And you already got witness so it can be official. These your friends?"

"I'm his brother and…" Roxas pointed over to Xion. "And she's her sister."

The man smiled. "Works out even better. So? What do you say?" Surprised, Sora and Kairi stared forward and then at each other. The man waved his hand. They didn't seem like they had a decision yet. "Like I said, no rush. You got your whole lives to get married, but… I'll be here for the next hour if you change your mind. Got to wait for the cleanup crew to show up and finish up with the couple that just ran off. I hope I don't have to go find them…Crazy kids…" He turned and walked toward the beach. He left the four of them alone to think.

There was silence between them. They weren't sure what to think about the offer. Xion lifted her head to Sora and Kairi. "Would…the two of you want to get married today?"

Sora's eyes met with Kairi's. Neither knew what to say at the moment. Roxas stepped in closer to them. "That's crazy! You don't have anything to get married with!"

Kairi's eyes traveled along the ground as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I saw… some stuff in that old shop that we could buy, but we don't need anything."

Sora looked worried. "I haven't had time to get you a ring you would like or we haven't planned anything you wanted-."

Kairi gave him a calm look. "All we need to ask ourselves is…are we ready to? Remember what I said last night?"

"Of course I do," Sora answered.

She crossed her arms over her stomach. "I was thinking about it a lot… With us going to school, we won't be able to until after we graduate and even then…it could still be years."

Sora looked toward the side. "You're right…"

Roxas became concerned that they were rushing into things. "It's like the guy said, you have your whole lives. You can't-."

Xion placed her hand on Roxas's arm. He turned his head to her. She knew he wanted to help, but it was their decision to make. "Maybe we should let them talk alone."

Roxas breathed out. "All right…"

Sora and Kairi watched as they walked away. Then, they glanced between the sand and themselves uneasy. Kairi placed her hands behind her back, nervously. "What now…?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I…don't know…" Kairi grabbed his hand and walked with him toward the water. Nearby, they found a spot near the water. They sat with their knees up and arms wrapped around them. Things turned quiet between them again. A little nervous about what she thought, his eyes traveled over to her. "What…do you think?"

Her eyes lowered toward the moving water. "It's crazy... Yesterday we were engaged…today we could be…"

"Hmm…" Sora looked down as he continued to think.

Kairi looked over the horizon. The sunset really brought back memories. "Remember the day you left the island?"

Curious as to where she was going with this, he answered, "Yeah?"

"That year I kept thinking…what if I never saw you again? What if…I never got the chance to tell you how I really felt…?" As a sad look came to her face, she placed her hand to her chest and baled her fist. "Every time I thought about that, I could feel my heart hurt and I was worried that it would really happen. I would never see you again. I even stopped going back to the island." Sora breathed out as he looked toward the side. Kairi lifted her head as a thankful smile came to her face "Then, you came back and I thought I wouldn't let him go again." She looked toward the side. "We've had our ups and downs, but they've mainly been ups I think, but I never doubted sharing the papou with you." Her arms wrapped around her knees. "In a way, that was putting us together always. If we got married…, would it be the same?"

He glanced at her, before he looked up. "I guess so..." Uneasy, he looked at her. "You know your parents aren't going to like this."

A determined look came to her face. "I know, but this will show them that I'm serious about this. I'm serious about us and that nothing can tear us apart." She looked toward the ground serious. "We don't have to tell anyone right away if we don't want to. We can take our time."

Sora stared toward the horizon. "Then…I think… I already know your answer."

Curious, she looked over at him. "What do you think I'll say?"

"It's a crazy idea, but…" He leaned forward. "Life is short and you're right. It will be years before we can."

"Hmm…Do you think it was fate?" She was interested as to what he thought.

Sora smiled. "I don't know, but I know one thing for sure."

Kairi looked surprised. "What's that?"

There was a loving look to his eyes. "I loved you for a long time."

His words made her smile. She nodded. "I love you too." She glanced between him and the ground. "I was thinking…it's not the end. When we're able to…we could have a wedding with all of our friends there. That way we can celebrate this with everyone."

He thought she had a point. "I guess that's true."

Kairi smiled with her fingers to her lips. "I'm sure it would have been better if Riku was here to help us celebrate today."

"Yeah..." He wished the same thing.

"I wonder if he would've talked us out of it…" Silence drifted between them as they stared out over the ocean. Then, she looked over toward him. "You haven't said…what you thought about this…"

"Hmm…" Uneasy, Sora's eyes traveled down. "Are you sure you're happy with me? I mean…" He closed his hand into a fist. "I don't even have a ring for you yet. Wouldn't you rather wait for your dream wedding? I can't-."

For a moment, she stared at him. She wondered if he really was being too hard on himself. Then, she leaned her head against his shoulder, which he looked over. "You're going to be there? Right?"

He looked surprised. "Huh?"

She smiled. "I told you before, as long as you're there, I'm happy."

A look of concerned appeared on his face. "But what about picking out a dress or-?"

Kairi gave him a confident smile. "I'm sure I can find something I like."

Sora let out a sigh. Then, he smiled at her before he stared at the ocean. "You were always the hardest person to get a gift for, you know. No matter what I got you, you seemed to like everything."

She pressed her hand against his chest. "That's because…it came from your heart." She sat up straight. "It's not about the things, it's about how we feel about each other."

"Would you…really be happy…with just this…?" he asked uneasy.

A sincere look came on her face. "Yes…" His eyes searched hers for any doubts. Her eyes had done the same. She smiled toward him as she sat on her legs in front of him. "I understand if it's too much. It is a big step. There's no rush." She smiled. "We'll have plenty of time. We'll be okay either way." Her eyes glanced toward the ground as her fingers fidgeted in her lap. "Sometimes…I have the same doubts too." She placed her hair behind her ear as she glanced toward the ground. "Sometimes…I wonder…if you can be happy with just me."

Sora stared at her. It surprised him that she had the same thoughts as him. Then, he scratched the back of head as he looked down nervous. "I guess we both wondered about the same thing..." The two looked at each other. Then, they laughed. His eyes met her again. "Do you love me?"

Kairi blinked, surprised. "Yes. More than anything."

He stood up and brushed off his pants. He held out his hand toward her as she looked at him surprised. A gentle smile came to his face. Inside of his chest, he felt confidence at that moment. "Then let's promise each other that we won't doubt ourselves. That we're with the ones we want to be with."

Kairi nodded and took his hand. He helped her up off of the ground. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms went around his waist. "I promise," she whispered between them.

The same confidence that he felt had flown over to her. He pressed his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes along with hers. "I promise too." As they could hear the waves of the ocean, it felt as if they stood still time. Each of them could feel the love of the other. After some time, they parted a few inches from each other. He turned his head and gazed over the horizon. He remembered her words from a few minutes ago. A gentle smile curved at his lips. "It really is a beautiful sunset." Lightly, he pressed his hand against the side of her head as he gazed into her eyes, still keeping his smile on. His thumb brushed her hair aside from her face. Her smile matched his until she let a loving grin. It was at that moment he knew. "Let's do it," he whispered. Her eyes opened stunned. He grinned toward her. "Let's get married Kairi!" Her lips parted more. For a moment, her words had left her. Then, she let out a small laugh, which surprised him. "What?! I thought we were sure about-."

Kairi shook her head a little. "It's not that!" She grinned toward him. "I remember that this was the place. The night of the fireworks you said that same thing, but you were joking. Now to think…this is…" It made her slightly nervous. Then, she gave him a loving, excited smile. "This is real," she said sincerely.

He let out a half smile, half smirk. "You never did tell me what your answer was?"

"I told you. You already know the answer." As she closed her eyes, she leaned her head against his chest. "Yes." Relief washed over him and brought back his smile.

On the sidewalk, Roxas and Xion leaned against the rails. Further down the beach, they watched Kairi grin as Sora's lips were pressed against her forehead. The two had been talking for a while it seemed. Curious, Xion turned his head to Roxas. "Do you really think it's too soon for them to get married?"

Roxas sighed as his eyes lowered. "I don't know…" He turned his attention back to them. "They've been together for a long time so things wouldn't be any different between them. Still, you always hear that marriage is a big step."

Below them, Kairi took Sora's hand and ran as he followed behind with excited looks on their faces. Xion and Roxas watched confused as they ran back to the tent and spoke to the officiant. They weren't sure what was going on. "Do you think they're going to go through with it?"

"I don't know…" Roxas answered.

Soon, the two ran out of the tent and up to the sidewalk where they waited. As Kairi passed by, she grabbed onto Xion's arm and pulled her along. "Come with me!" Surprised, Xion followed her pull.

Roxas stared at them stunned as he watched them run off in a flash. Sora stopped in beside him. Roxas looked over surprised. "What's going on?"

Sora grinned. "Come on! We gotta lot of work to do!"

Roxas blinked, surprised. "Wait! Are you guys going through with it?!"

"Yup!" Sora took off running. "Let's go!" At first, Roxas hesitated, but then took off behind him.

* * *

"Think this looks okay?" Sora stepped out of the changing room and held his arms out toward his sides. He wore a white, long sleeve, buttoned up shirt with a few buttons loose at the top along with beige pants and a belt around his waist.

Roxas wondered if things were happening to fast. "Are you guys sure you want to get married now? I mean you could wait."

Sora smiled as he looked back. "Why wait when we can now?"

Roxas frowned and stood up. "This is serious! Have you even thought about it all the way through?!"

Sora smiled to assure him. "Yeah. You don't have to worry. The only ones who will know for right now is the four of us and we're old enough to do this on our own."

Roxas sighed. It didn't seem like he could change his mind. "I just hope you know what you're doing…"

Sora placed his hand against Roxas's shoulder. "You're worrying too much! We talked about it. We both love each other and we want to do this."

Roxas searched his eyes. There didn't seem like there was any doubt. Roxas let out a sigh and stepped up to Sora. He adjusted his collar. "This looks fine."

Sora let out a smile. He was glad that he supported him. "Thanks!"

Roxas's eyes met his. "So? What's the next thing we have to do?"

Sora looked up as he put his finger to his chin. "Well…we have to find something nice to wear, a ring for Kairi… Hmm…" As he spoke, Roxas went over to a stand where a bunch of ties were hanging and then held it up to his shirt. Sora shook his head. "I think it's better without."

"Yeah," he agreed. Afterwards, Roxas put it back. "You gotta think about what you're going to say."

Sora rubbed the back of his head as he smiled nervously. "Right… I'll have to think about it along the way. We have to go." Roxas grabbed the same set of clothes as Sora and headed toward the front. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora noticed a case of rings. "Oh! Almost forgot!"

Roxas couldn't believe he almost forgot the most important thing. "How could you forget?! You just said it."

Quickly, his eyes glanced over the rings. Then, he noticed a silver one was a heart attached. On the left side of the heart was the word 'Forever' and the right had 'Yours'. Sora pointed toward the case and smiled. "We'll take this one." After buying everything they needed, they took off.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Xion looked over curious as she held Kairi's hair in her hand.

Kairi sat on the floor, on her legs, between Xion's knees, while Xion sat on the bed of her hotel room. She let out a gentle smile as she stared toward the floor. "Yes." She looked back toward Xion. "You probably think it's crazy, right?"

Xion shook her head. "You do crazy things when you're in love."

Kairi giggled with her finger to her lips. "That's a nice way of putting it."

A smile curved at Xion's lips. "I heard it once."

"Hmm…" When she questioned whether or not she wanted to do this, there were no doubts in Kairi's mind.

Xion became curious. "Do you know what you're going to say?"

Kairi placed her hand to her chest. She believed that the words would come to her. "Not really, but I'm sure it will be something from the heart. It should be pretty easy. It is Sora I'm talking about."

Xion tilted toward the side a little. "How do you know…?"

Kairi looked back at her. "That he's the one? I just do." Her eyes traveled down as she reflected on the past. "We've known each other almost our lives. He hasn't really changed. I can't see him not being in my life."

"Hmm…" Xion began to wonder the same thing about her own relationship.

"Can I see now?" Kairi snapped Xion out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh!" Kairi stood up and looked in the mirror. Xion stepped in behind her worried. "I'm not the best at this…"

Kairi placed her hands behind her back. "This is good. I think it's pretty." The back of her hair was pinned by a flower as some of her strands hung pass her neck. Kairi smiled as she looked down. Butterflies were already fluttering in her stomach at what was to come next. "We should head down soon." Afterwards, she grabbed her dress she just bought on the bed and went into the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

Down on the beach, Roxas looked over where their hotel was. "They should be down soon." When he turned his head to Sora, he became surprised. He noticed his leg shake as his hands were in his pockets, as he stared out at the ocean. For the last few minutes, he noticed that Sora couldn't stand still. The whole time they were busy he seemed excited and calm, but now that it was time, he was different. Roxas let out a faint smile. "Nervous?"

Sora's eyes widened. "What?! Oh!" Sora let out a smile toward him as he rubbed the back of his head. "Me? Nervous? Come on! Why would I be?"

Roxas let out a small laugh. He suspected that Sora's nerves were finally getting to him. He was surprised that it didn't happen sooner, but he figured with all of their running around, he hadn't felt what he was about to do hit him yet. "I guess not."

Sora placed his hands behind his head as he looked a little concerned. "Do you think…that we're going too fast?"

Roxas was surprised that he asked him that now. He was confident before. "What do you think?"

Sora looked down calm as he thought about it. "Not really."

Roxas nodded as he smiled. "Then there's your answer."

"Good to hear," they heard a voice say from nearby. They looked over to see the officiant step out from under the tent. "You'd be surprised how many people rush into marriage. I'm surprised you two actually made it in time."

Sora pumped his fist. "Of course we would!"

Then, Roxas noticed something out of the corner of his eye. On the sidewalk, he saw Xion standing near the rail. She nodded toward him. Sora was about to look back, but then Roxas turned his head. "What are you doing?! You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding! Stay right here." Quietly, Sora listened to him.

Roxas and Xion met in the middle where they nodded toward each other. Then, Xion walked ahead. She stopped on the other side of Sora as she let out a smile. A little nervous, Sora looked over. "You look nice Xion."

Xion work a thin strapped short, yellow sundress. "Thank you."

As Sora stood there, he wondered what Kairi would look like...

As Kairi stepped on the beach, Roxas held out his arm toward the side. Kairi looked at him a little surprised. He noticed her reaction and smiled. "I figured I would walk you down the aisle."

Kairi smiled and locked her arm with his. She was touched. Together, they started to walk along the beach. As they did, she lifted her eyes and saw the back of Sora. Seeing him had instantly caused nervousness to shoot through her body. Her eyes traveled along the sand. "You…You guys look really nice…"

Roxas smiled toward her. "Thanks! You look really nice too."

Kairi looked a little concerned. "Did you guys have any trouble?"

Roxas stood his head. "Nope! We got everything."

She breathed out in relief. "That's good."

"You know? Sora's really nervous too." Kairi looked over at Roxas surprised. Roxas smiled toward her. He could tell that she was really nervous too, so he thought of something that might help her relax. "He's trying to hide it, but I can tell." Kairi let out a grin. It really did help to hear that. They made it toward the carpet that was laid out on the sand.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sora noticed them step nearby. Then, it felt as things began to slow down. She walked into his view and turned toward him. Nervously, she glanced between him and the ground as she smiled. "Hi…"

As he stared at her, his lips parted stunned. A veil covered over her face as she held flowers in her hand. She wore a short, V-cut, white dress that stopped at her knees in the front and longer in the back toward her feet. Lace covered over her shoulders as her dress fluffed out toward the end and had lace underneath. Red filled his cheeks. "H-Hi! You-You…You look really…pretty!"

She smiled toward him as she tilted her head slightly. "You're…not so bad yourself…" Sora held out his hands and Kairi placed her hands in his. Once their eyes met, they relaxed. They were in this together.

The official stepped toward them. "You two ready?"

As he stared at her, he could feel more of his nerves taking over his body, but he knew it was in a good way. He was more nervous being around her than the actual act. It reminded him of when they were younger before they dated and he was the boy that had a crush on her. "Yes!" he yelped. There was a slight crack in his voice. His answer was louder than intended, but it was the answer he wanted to give.

Kairi nodded. "Yes."

The officiant held up his hands. "Since you've already said yes, then there's no need for me to do the ceremony, right?" Afterwards, everyone let out a laugh and relaxed.

Xion reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. Roxas looked over curious. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

Xion turned her phone horizontal. "I'm recording this so Sora and Kairi will have something to remember this by."

Roxas smiled. That was good thinking on her part. "Good idea." Sora and Kairi held onto each other's hand as the officiant stood near them and started. Roxas smirked. "Sora looks like he's about jump out of his skin because he's so nervous." Both of them snickered.

The officiant held his book out in front of him. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together to unite Sora and Kairi. If there is anyone who would like to object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone looked over toward Roxas and Xion who just smiled. "Since there are no objections and this was more of an impromptu wedding, did either one of you want to say something?"

Words became caught in Sora's throat. Words came to mind, but he wasn't sure how he should say them. "I'll go." Kairi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. A surprised look came on his face. Kairi looked at him nervously. "I…didn't have a chance to write anything down and I thought I would just say what's on my heart." She noticed his eyes were fixed on hers. It made her a little more nervous. "Here it goes...!" Afterwards, she let out a smile. "I love you." The words made his lips curve into a smile. "If I hadn't moved to the islands, I never would have met you. I don't know what my life would've been like, but all I know is…I can't imagine a life without you... You've always been there to help me in need. I feel safe and protected whenever I'm with you. You're sweet…and kind…handsome. Your smile can cause anyone to smile even on the worse of days. No matter what anyone is going through, your light shines bright and becomes a hope for others. That's one of the things I love about you." As she looked toward the side, she listed other reasons in her mind, but she couldn't pick just one. "Really… I love everything about you. Just…Don't ever change. No matter what challenges we face or where life takes us, I want you to know..." She opened her eyes to him with sincerity. "Where ever you go, I'm always with you..." The whole time, Sora couldn't help but smile at her words.

The officiant looked over at him. "It's your turn."

Nervously, Sora smiled. He wasn't sure how he could follow after that. "I…didn't really write anything down either… but…" His eyes met hers. "You're the most important person to me. You're my best friend. You're my light. You're the first person I want to tell when something happens, good or bad. From the first time we've met, I knew there was something special about you. I think I loved you even back then." A giggled slipped out of her lips. "I don't know what I would do without you. You're strong and kind and you always know what to say to help me get through the tough times. I'm with you for as long as you'll have me, so I guess… you're stuck with me for a long time." A tear slipped out of her eye as she laughed a little. He placed his finger against cheek and wiped away her tear. He could feel his own tear slip out of eye. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. Roxas and Xion smiled gently as they watched them.

The officiant looked between them as he couldn't help but smile. The two seemed very much in love. "Now that we got the sentiments out of the way, how about we go ahead and marry you two?" Both of them held each other's hands as they smiled. "Sora? Do you take Kairi to be your lawful wedded wife? You have to be there for her for sickness and health, richer or poorer, even for better or for worse."

Sora nodded. "Of course! I can handle that!"

"Now you can put the ring on her hand." He grabbed onto her hand and placed the ring on her finger. The officiant turned his head toward Kairi. "So, do you Kairi, take this lovable goofball Sora to be your husband and be there for him whenever he needs you?"

Kairi nodded as she grinned. "Yes."

"Now you can place the ring on his finger." She took his hand and slid the ring on. The officiant closed his book. "Then that's it. You two are husband and wife. You can now kiss your new wife." Sora lifted her veil as they both grinned toward each other. Both of them leaned in right away. He tilted his head as he placed both of his hands against her jawlines. Both of them closed their eyes as their lips met. Her hand slid against the back of his neck as she dropped the flowers down on the ground. Her other hand met with the back of his neck as the two embraced. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer into him. Xion grinned as Roxas let out a whistle. After a minute, the officiant spoke. "All right! All right! Save it for your honeymoon. We still have business to attend to." Reluctantly, the two parted. The smiles never left their faces as their eyes met. In that moment, the world had seemed different. Now, they would never be separated. Afterwards, they headed inside of the tent.

Xion stopped recording as she placed her phone down. "The ceremony was nice."

Roxas nodded toward her. "Yeah…"

* * *

"You have to hold still." Xion held up her camera as Roxas stood beside her.

"Sorry!" the newly married couple said. Sora's arms wrapped more around Kairi as she was pressed against his chest. Her head leaned against his neck with her arms wrapped around his waist. Both of them stared at the camera.

After Xion took the picture, she smiled. "One more."

Kairi turned with her back pressed against Sora's front as he wrapped his arms around her again and leaned his head against hers. Both smiled as Xion took another picture. "We should take one together!" Kairi suggested. They gathered together and Roxas held up the phone to get them in. All four of them grinned as he snapped a picture of them. Soon, they stood up straight. Kairi leaned over to where Xion was and looked at the pictures she took so far. "These are really nice." Kairi grinned at Xion. "Good idea to be our official photographer!"

Xion smiled a little. "I didn't do much…"

Roxas and Sora smiled as they looked over. "It was Xion's idea to take video too. Now you'll have something to always remember this day by."

Xion smiled, a little excited. "I can transfer everything to my computer when we get back."

Sora nodded. "Sounds good."

Roxas crossed his arms. "You think the others will get mad?"

Sora put his hands on his hips. "Maybe for a little, but it's not like we won't have a wedding where everyone's invited." He gave a gentle smile. "Thanks guys, for being here."

Roxas and Xion smiled. "And since it's your wedding, there's going to be food involved. Right?"

Sora sighed as he leaned down. Xion let out a giggle and then look at Roxas. "You know? Since it's their wedding, we could treat them as a gift."

Nervously, Sora smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks Xion. My munny kind of went into this..." Xion nodded and pulled Roxas along. Sora watched as they walked away. Then, he looked over. Kairi stood with her hands behind her back as she smiled. He turned toward her. "So? I guess we're married now?"

She gave him a playful smile. "I guess so."

He reached around and grabbed her hand. He stepped in closer and barely left any space between them. "The ceremony was nice."

"Yeah." She wrapped her arms around his neck as they pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes. "This turned out better than I could ask for…"

Nearby, Xion took a picture of them while they were still. Roxas looked over curious. "You're still take pictures?"

Xion smiled, proud. "Yeah. It's moments like these that they'll cherish forever." Roxas let out a smile. He knew that she was right.

Things became quiet as they listened to the sound of the ocean. It was relaxing with just the two of them being together. His eyes opened toward her. "I love you Kairi. I always will."

Her lips curved up more as she could feel her eyes water again. "I love you. I always will too." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. A bit of the salty breeze brushed over them.

Xion took another picture as she sat in the sand. Roxas glanced at them before he looked at Xion. "It's weird. It's almost like spying on them."

Xion smiled at him. "We won't have to do it for long." After a few minutes passed, Sora and Kairi sat down on the sand as they felt the water brush against their feet. Kairi sat between his legs and leaned back against his chest. Sora's knees were up and bent as his arms were on his knees. Xion took one last picture before she got up. "I think that's it." Roxas got up and walked back toward the sidewalk.

Sora planted a kiss on Kairi's cheek and nuzzled his nose against her scarlet hair. "You look really beautiful..."

She grinned as she felt him tickle her skin. "Thank you." They stared out over the sunset. "I'm really glad that we have this sight to remember. I'll never forget the time we spent here."

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Surprised, he lifted his head a little from her. "For what?"

She smiled, grateful as she leaned more against him. "For the past few days. They've been the best days of my life."

"I'm glad." This was truly a time he would never forget either...

They spent a few more minutes on the beach before they headed back to the sidewalk where Roxas and Xion were. The two seemed deep in conversation. Kairi looked curious. "What did we just walk in on?" Both of them turned their attention to Kairi who smiled followed by Sora. Xion and Roxas responded with a smile.

"Are you guys ready to eat?" Sora placed his hand on his stomach. "I'm ready to get this reception started!"

Everyone let out a laugh. Roxas looked over at Sora. "Yeah yeah…Just try not to make me go broke okay?" Sora grinned in response. Roxas breathed out. He really hoped that wouldn't be the case…

* * *

Later that night, Sora opened the door to their room. Before Kairi could step in, he stopped in front of her. "Wha-?"

He grinned toward her. He leaned down and picked her up. The move surprised her. "I have to carry you over the threshold, right? Isn't that the tradition?"

Kairi grinned back. "Carry away." The two laughed a little as he brought her inside. He stopped near the bed and sat her down. Then, a thought came to mind. Curious, she looked over as he placed his phone on the nightstand next to the bed. "What are you doing?"

He pressed a few things on his phone. Soon, she heard soft music playing. Then, he held out his hand toward her. "We haven't had our first dance yet."

She let out a smile and took his hand. He pulled her close to him as his arm wrapped around her waist. "We haven't really picked a song yet."

"We still have some time." He let go of her body as he held onto her hand and twirled her around. Afterwards, he leaned over as he dipped her down. She let out a giggle. The two stood up straight as they stood close.

The music soon slowed to a stop. After things turned quiet, she held onto his hand. He followed her back toward the bed. He followed her pull and sat down. His hands touched the sides of her knees as she sat on her knees in front of him. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and smiled down at him. She leaned her head against his as they both closed their eyes and smiled. "Today will be the beginning of the rest of our lives…"

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_ _I'm still in the middle of writing the end so_ _I'll be back to update as soon as I can!_


	17. Epilogue

__**Author's Notes:** Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! We have finally reached the end. This took a while to post since I was writing all three endings at the same time to make sure they all coincided together. Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy the last chapter!__

* * *

 _Sibling Rivalry (Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Riku Side of the Story)_

 _~Epilogue~_

 _Sixteen Years Later…_

The water seemed so calm and relaxing as it washed along the shore. Yet, she stood anxiously as she watched and waited. At any moment, he would be home and they would be together again. With every passing second, she became more and more eager. "Mama!" The scarlet haired woman snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head toward the other side of the beach. A young, eleven-year-old girl with big blue eyes waved toward her. Her brown, chestnut hair hung slightly below her shoulder with a few ends pointed up. Below her, there were two others bent down in the sand as they stared at it.

Curious, Kairi walked over. "What is it Lucy?" The oldest pointed toward the crab in the sand. "Oh…!"

They watched as it slowly crawled out of its burrow and head toward the water. Lucy looked back toward her mother as she grinned. "Wow! I've never seen one that big before!" Kairi let out a gentle, happy look. The smile on her face reminded her very much of her father's. Ever since she was born, it seemed that she had an uncanny resemblance to him. Then, Lucy turned her attention to something else and pointed across the beach. "Ooh! I think I found something!" She took off running.

"Hey…!" Soon, her six-year-old little brother took off behind her. Kairi's smile increased. Even he had a striking resemblance to his father as well, especially when he was younger.

Then, Kairi became concerned by how far they ran. "Hey! Don't go too far!" An uneasy look came on her face. "Hmm…"

"They'll be alright mommy," she heard a small voice beside her. Her eyes lowered toward the scarlet haired nine-year old below her. She let out a smile as she placed her hands behind her back. "Wynn is with Lucy. She won't let anything happen to him."

Softly, Kairi laughed. Her words did make her feel a little better. As she watched her, she couldn't help but smile. She had a sweet smile, short scarlet hair that came to her shoulders like hers used to when she was younger. "I guess you're right."

"How are you feel mommy?" The small girl placed her hand on her mother's round stomach and smiled to assure her.

"I'm all right," Kairi assured her. Then, she gave her a curious look as she arched her eyebrow. "What brought that up?"

She responded with a grin. "Daddy told me to check on you and make sure you're all right."

Kairi was touched to hear that. "Awe! That's very sweet of you."

The nine-year-old leaned her head against her stomach and closed her eyes as she smiled tenderly. "It's going to be very soon, isn't it?"

Kairi placed her hand against the back of the girl's head. "Yeah. So…? What are you hoping for?" she sounded curious.

She leaned back and lifted her head to mother. "I don't know… Another sister might be nice, but if it's a little brother, that could make things even for daddy and Wynn"

Kairi laughed a little. "How very grown up of you Hana." She ruffled the top of her hair a little.

Hana grinned. Then, she pulled onto Kairi's hand. "Mommy? Will you tell me the story again?"

Kairi chuckled a little. "Wait…What story?"

Hana pointed toward the waterfall. "The story of the secret place! The one you and daddy shared."

Kairi wondered why she wanted to hear it again. "You've already heard it."

"I know, but we still have a little time before the boat arrives. Come on!" Kairi could see how eager and excited she was, so she decided to follow her. She looked over to the other end of the beach toward the two children. "Don't go far! We'll be right back!"

Lucy waved and smiled to assure her. "We won't!"

Afterwards, Kairi and Hana went pass the waterfall and headed into the cave. Hana went in first. She sat down on her knees and looked at the cave drawings around her. Then, she placed her hand against the wall as she smiled. In front of her was the cave drawing of the five of them. "Remember this?"

It took a little time, but Kairi managed to sit down. "Of course." Then, she noticed the anticipating look on Hana's face. She really must've wanted to hear the story. "Okay…" She grabbed onto her small hands. "A long time ago, before I moved to the island, it was just me and my grandmother, but then…" Her eyes traveled down, still saddened by the memory. "-it became just me..." Then she looked up at Hana. "That's when I came here. The first people I met were two little boys."

Hana smiled. She already knew the answer. "Daddy and Uncle Riku, right?"

Kairi nodded. "Hmm-Hmm… The two of them have been friends for as long as they could remember-." She placed her fingers toward her lips as she grinned silently. "-and I was lucky that they invited me to play with them. Well…daddy and I discovered this secret cave, so we would come here from time to time and draw on the walls. One day, when we didn't have an idea to draw, I said 'how about we draw each other'?" Their eyes shifted over to the drawing the two of them did a long time ago.

Hana grinned toward her. "And then you drew the papou fruit?!"

Slightly, Kairi shook her head. "Not yet…" Her eyes lifted as she thought back. "Then…daddy had to move away for a little while. I wondered if I would ever see him again, but in my heart… I knew that I would."

Hana gave a sympathetic look. She couldn't imagine how she must've have felt. "Was it hard…?"

"The wait isn't as bad now as it was back then. That year apart… it was hard to bear." Kairi placed her hand against her chest. "Wondering where he was… the different things he would see…wondering if we were ever looking up at the sky at the same time…" Kairi grabbed onto her hand with her other hand. "I would write, but my words never seemed to reach. I could never tell him how I felt and yet, my feelings continued to grow stronger. I had to suppress it almost every day because it hurt not to see him." When she looked over, she noticed Hana's teary eyes. Nervously, she waved her hands. She didn't mean to sadden her. "B-But that's in the past! That hasn't happened in a long time!" She looked up. "Eventually, he did come back and I told him how I felt." She placed her hand against the wall as she reminisced. "And right here is where he told me he felt the same." Her hand brushed against his face. Then, she turned her head to Hana as she grinned. "And yes, we did share the papou." Hana was glad to hear that. "Remember… You have to share it with someone very special and your destines will be intertwined forever."

Hana nodded a few times. "Got it!"

Kairi became curious. "Hana? Why did you want me to tell you the story again?"

Hana brushed off her dress as she stood up. "I just like hearing it…" Then, she held up her finger as she looked back toward her and grinned. "… _and_ you looked like you needed to take your mind off of waiting.

Kairi chuckled to herself as she shook her head. She felt lucky to have a daughter look after her the way Hana did. "When did you get so wise…?"

Hana placed her hands behind her. "Daddy was the one who asked me to help you while he was away."

"I see…So you were both thinking of me." Kairi managed to stand up and she walked outside with Hana.

Lucy and Wynn ran over. "There you are!" Lucy looked eager. "It's almost time for the boat to come in!" Kairi smiled. It seemed they spent enough time on the island. Once they got to the mainland, the three ran ahead as Kairi followed behind. They stopped as they breathed hard. Lucy searched around. "He's not here yet?"

The three of them looked at each other worried. What if he didn't make it in time? Suddenly, they felt something warm behind them. Lucy felt one hand on her shoulder as Wynn felt the other on his. "Are you three looking for someone?"

Surprised, they turned around. As soon as they saw the familiar face, they grinned and pounced. "Daddy!" All three of him knocked him down on the ground. Sora used his hands to support him before they made him lay flat. Their reaction surprised him. "You guys missed me that much?"

Lucy became curious as her face leaned in closer. "What did you bring us?!"

"Yeah! What did you bring us?!" Wynn spoke, interested.

Sora looked between the three of them. "I'll show you guys when we get home all right?" He sat up as they sat on their knees in front of him.

Hana smiled, excited and curious. "Do you have a new story for us?!"

Wynn became excited as well. "Yeah! Did you fight any dragons this time?!"

Lucy made a creepy, crawling motion with her fingers. "Did you go to the spooky place again where there's the scary looking monsters and you met Santa Claus?!"

Hana held her hands together hopeful. "Did you go to a castle where a princess lives?!"

Sora grinned toward him. "This time, I flew!"

Lucy gave a skeptical look. "Come on daddy… You can't really fly."

"I did! I was on this big pirate ship and then I flew in the sky." He spread his arms out and pointed toward the sky.

Hana opened her eyes in amazement. "Really?"

Wynn bounced in excitement. "I wanna fly!"

"Maybe I can take you there someday." The three grinned. They got up and pulled him up along with them. Sora took a few steps forward and stopped in front of the one person he hadn't had a chance to greet yet. "I'm back."

Kairi smiled as she placed her hands behind her back. "Welcome home." She stepped closer as she grinned curiously. "So…? No stories about a daring rescue?" she teased.

His hand rubbed the side of her hair that hung over her shoulder. "Not this time. I was ready to get back to the princess who was waiting for me." She smiled as she tilted her head more toward his hand. He moved in closer and kissed her lips.

A smile curved at her lips more. "They really do like when you tell that story." Sora reflected her smile. He moved in again and pressed his lips to hers once more.

"Eww…!" Lucy and Wynn let out a disgusted look as Hana smiled.

"Gross…" Wynn agreed.

He looked back at them confused. "What? I can't be happy to see your mom?"

Lucy frowned as she helped carry his suitcase. "Can't you do that at home?"

"Yeah…" Wynn frowned.

Hana smiled. "I think it's very sweet."

Sora shook his head as he scratched the back of it. "Were we always like this when we were younger?"

"I don't think you were so much. You actually did some sweet things for me." Kairi turned and started to follow them. "Let's go home first. The others will be here soon so we should set up."

* * *

Later, the five of them went down to the beach. Then, Sora placed his hand to his head worried. "Awe…!"

Kairi looked over curious. It sounded as if something was wrong. "What is it?"

"There's a few other things that I needed to grab before everyone gets here." Sora placed his finger to his chin. "But I don't know if I'll be back in time…"

Kairi didn't want him to stress over their reunion with the others. "What do you need? Maybe I can go-."

Sora shook his head. He couldn't let her do that. "No. You have to stay off of your feet as much as you can. Do you know who will get here first?"

"I think… Aqua and Vanitas," she replied.

Sora smiled. "Then let's ask Vanitas. I'll write down what we need and then you can give it to him."

Kairi gave a dull stare. "Do we have to ask… _him_?"

Sora smiled to assure that it would be okay. "I'm sure he wouldn't say no to you. Just let him know that you can't." Kairi sighed. She didn't really want to, but she didn't have much of a choice. "Don't worry! It'll be all right. I'll be back as soon as I can." Before he walked away, he noticed Lucy and Wynn give him an anxious stare and wondered what they were thinking. "Do you guys… wanna come with me?"

They cheered and ran toward him. "Yeah!" Behind him, he could see the look of defeat and disappointment on Kairi's face as she slouched over. Nervously, he shrugged.

"I'll stay with you." When Kairi looked down, she saw Hana smiled toward her and grab her hand. It made her happy to have her stay.

Then, they watched as the others left. Afterwards, Kairi turned her attention to Hana. "I guess it's just you and me." She placed her hand on her stomach. "Your aunt and uncle should be here soon." In response, Hana nodded.

Later, Kairi and Hana headed toward the beach to wait in the spot they planned to meet the others. Eventually, they spotted three people head toward them. The smile on Hana's lips widened. "Amaya!"

Ahead, a young girl with raven hair and blue eyes lifted her head surprised. Hana waved as her other hand was wrapped into that of her mother's. Amaya grinned. "Hana!" She ran ahead and met her.

Kairi was glad to see them. "You guys made it."

Amaya went over and wrapped her small arms around her as much as she could. "Hi Aunt Kairi."

Aqua grinned. "You look well."

Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "You've sure got bigger."

Right away, Aqua frowned as she nudged Vanitas in the side with her elbow. Kairi gave him a dull stare and placed her hand on her stomach. "And you sure haven't changed one bit …"

Aqua looked at her surroundings. "Where are the others?"

"For now, it's just us," Kairi answered.

Vanitas became curious. "And where's that air head brother of mine? Isn't he already here?"

"Yeah. He ran to pick up something before everyone else got here." Kairi placed her hand on top of Hana's head, which she grinned. "At least one of my little ones was nice to stay with me." She closed her eyes as she sighed in defeat. "I guess daddy is more exciting than I am…"

Hana grabbed onto her hand as she grinned to assure her. "That's not true mommy." In response, Kairi smiled.

Aqua smiled as well. "I guess we'll wait here until they get back."

"It might be a while before he gets back. I wanted to wait here for you guys first. After that, I was going to take Hana to get some ice cream."

Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "Maybe that's why she stuck with you."

Kairi frowned and stepped in front of him. She held out a note. "I actually suggested that after they left. In the meantime, can you get this?" Vanitas took it from her hand and scanned over it. "I would get it myself, but I'm supposed to take it easy and it would be out of the way and take a lot longer for Sora to get."

"Fine fine…" He stepped closer to her. "You ever think about putting a cap on it?"

Kairi blinked, surprised and confused. "Huh?"

He pointed toward her stomach. "I would get that husband of yours neutered before you end up with ten more kids."

Kairi frowned toward him. "Just go…"

Vanitas waved his hand, dismissing her glare. "Maybe don't make it so easy for him to get access. You're allowed to say no every once in a while." Her lips parted stunned as red came to her cheeks. Kairi crossed her arms against chest as she looked toward the side and pouted. Aqua sighed. Vanitas glanced at her. "What? It's not a trip without getting under Red's skin."

After he left, Aqua smiled nervously. "Sorry about that… You know him."

Kairi looked upset. "More than I want to."

Aqua looked down at the raven-haired girl. "Amaya and I will go with you to get that ice cream."

"That sounds nice," Kairi replied, still a little upset.

Hana tugged on her arm, curious. "What did Uncle Vani mean by that?" Kairi twitched, embarrassed. She didn't realize that she heard that conversation they had between them.

Amaya tilted her head interested. "What did daddy say?"

Hana pulled Kairi along. "Uncle Vani said something about how mommy shouldn't let daddy have easy access and…" She placed her finger against her chin. "And that daddy should be…ne…ne…neutered?"

Amaya looked back toward Aqua. "But mommy I thought that meant-."

Nervous, Aqua waved her hands quickly. "Your father meant nothing by that! It was just a little joke! Let's go get ice cream!" Amaya and Hana walked ahead as Aqua walked toward Kairi. She let out an apologetic smile. "I'll make him apologize later for this."

Kairi leaned in close with a stern stare. "I'm not letting him ruin her innocence over this…" she said between them.

* * *

Later, the two sat outside of the ice cream shop. Aqua grinned toward Kairi as she placed her hand against her stomach. "It feels like you're due any day now."

"I still have another two months to go." She sighed. "I'm just ready for them to come out."

"What are you hoping for?" Aqua asked interested.

To Kairi, it didn't matter much what they had, but Hana's words still rung in her mind. "Maybe a boy to even it out."

Then, Aqua looked over toward the girls. "How is life on the island? I'm sure Hana and the others have been keeping you busy."

Kairi smiled a little. "Yeah… Everything has been good. I do miss Sora when he has to travel, but each time, we get really happy when we get to see him again." She looked out toward the island. "I do want to get back to helping again so maybe he wouldn't have to travel as much."

Aqua smiled to assure her. "I'm sure it can be hard at times, but you shouldn't worry. You are helping by taking care of Hana and the others. They count on you and I'm sure he appreciates that."

Kairi nodded as she smiled hopeful. "Maybe someday I can return back to teaching." She giggled a little. "By the time I do, I'm sure I'll end up teaching one of the kids."

Shortly after, Aqua looked up toward the sky. At times, she did miss living on the island. "It really has been a while since we've been here…"

Kairi gazed up at the sky with her. "Yeah… Not much has changed…"

* * *

On the island, Riku stood near the water as he reminisced over the times he stood on the same sand, staring at the same ocean. It had been years since he had seen his childhood home and it didn't seem like the island changed at all. It was the same place where he met his best friends, the ones he had cherished most. All of a sudden, he heard a small voice in the distant. Curious, he walked over toward the other side of the island. He could still hear the sounds as he got closer. Then, the next sight surprised him. Below him, there was a small girl who seemed curious about the water below her. For a moment, he observed her. She seemed very young and he wondered why she was alone. As the water brushed toward her feet, she ran back scared.

Before he could ask where she came from, he heard a voice nearby, "She hasn't seen water like this before."

He turned his head to the familiar voice. A woman with blonde hair that hung over her shoulder approached him with a faint smile. "Namine?"

She nodded. "Hello Riku. It's… It's been a while," she greeted uneasy.

Riku gave her a serious look. He tried to remain calm. "Why did you call me here? You wanted to talk before you saw the others, so why?"

Deep down, she was scared. Last time they spoke, they didn't end on the best of terms. It took a lot of courage for her to speak to him again. "Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure you would after what happened last time..."

"I'm surprised you even showed up. You don't usually come to family events like this."

She glanced toward the ground. "I know, but…I thought it was important to come to this one."

His face tensed. "Then what do you want with me?"

She became on edge. "I know we haven't ended on the best note."

"You think?" He frowned. "If this is some attempt you're trying to make-."

Namine shook her head. "No! No! Nothing like that…" She pressed her fist to her chest. "Please know how sorry I am! I know I kept pushing you away, but I wasn't sure what I wanted. Please…"

Riku relaxed a little. Both of them thought about the last time they saw each other three years ago…

 _Riku sat up from the bed of her studio apartment as he placed on his shirt. Soon, he felt the touch of her hand as she grazed his arm lightly. He smirked back at her. "You'll have to give me a second. I'm starting to get hungry." Namine sat up on her knees as she held the covers over her body. "It's going to be hard to travel from home to here all the time especially now. I don't want to see you any less than I have been."_

 _For a while, he had visited her every couple of months in the city, but it seemed they had less time together now. "I know."_

 _As he looked back, he smiled a little. "That's why I've been thinking… Maybe it would be a little easier on us if we…move in together." Inside, he was hopeful that she would agree. "I'm sure I could find something here to do."_

 _Namine was surprised that he thought it through. Her eyes traveled down. It was last thing she expected to hear. "Hmm..."_

 _He noticed her in deep thought. "What is it?"_

 _Inside, she was worried about what she wanted to say next. "The truth is…I've been thinking for a while too. You've been getting busier and I've been getting more work as an artist. I have shows coming up and I really need to focus on that."_

 _Riku looked back as he arched his eyebrow. "What are you saying?"_

 _At first, she glanced at the bed. It was hard to tell him the words out loud. Then, she lifted her eyes to him as she pushed herself. "I'm saying that…I need to focus. I've been doing fine for the last few years and I really want to keep it up, so…" She pressed her fist against her chest. "…maybe we should-."_

 _Before she could touch his shoulder, he stood up from her and frowned. "You're not doing this again!" Namine turned silent. She knew that he would be upset with her. "You did this last time a few years ago! You told me that you needed to focus and that I would be a distraction."_

 _She shook her head. "I never said you were a distraction."_

" _You didn't have to." He became suspicious. "Why did you really call me back here?"_

 _Her eyes traveled down. "I thought…I thought if you weren't seeing anyone and we were both lonely that…"_

 _Riku breathed out. "I'm not someone you can just use!"_

 _She became concern with what he was thinking. "I wasn't!"_

" _I tried to understand back then, but… I can't do this again." He turned to get his bag he brought with him. "I'm leaving."_

 _Namine's eyes widened. "Wait!" She stood up and went in front of him as she held the blanket close to her. "I didn't want it to be like this."_

 _He gave her a serious look. "I can't come here when it's convenient for you. I wanted something more than this. Not just seeing each other every once in a while."_

 _Namine wrapped her arms around him. "Stay a little longer. Where else will you go?" Riku didn't respond. As she closed her eyes, she tilted her head against his chest. "Please… Don't go…" As angry as he was, he sighed as he relaxed. She had a point. He couldn't travel back until tomorrow. Frustrated, Riku sat on the bed. She didn't want him to be angry anymore nor was she was ready to lose him yet. Namine leaned in and placed kisses against his lips and neck. Her eyes lifted up to his. "I still want to be a part of your life." She leaned forward as he tilted back against the bed. He decided to indulge her one more night._

 _The next morning, Namine opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that Riku was gone. He left earlier than originally planned. Sad, she sat up on the bed. A part of her thought it was for the best so that she could focus on her life's work, but deep down, she began to regret what she did…_

An awkward silent came between them until the small child beside her tugged at her dress. She gave a worried look. Namine smiled to comfort her and brushed the top of her soft hair. "It's all right. Don't worry."

Watching the two interact, he figured they were connected somehow. "Is she yours?"

As Namine smiled gently, she nodded. "Yeah."

He figured that she must've found someone else after him. "Congratulations." Then, he thought about the reason she asked him out to the island alone. "If this is your way of apologizing-."

"Yes, but there's also something else." Nervously, she fiddled with her fingers as they were near each other. "Umm…?"

Confusion became written on his face. "What is it?"

Pushing her nervousness aside, Namine turned her eyes back to him. "I wanted to talk to you because…there's something… I have to tell you." Her eyes lowered. "I ran this through my mind over and over again, but it doesn't get any better…" She shook her head. "…and there's no easy way to say this."

Riku looked serious. "Then just say it."

A concerned look came on her face. "The time that we decided to split for good-."

He frowned. "You decided that."

"I know… I'm sorry. I understand if you hate me or if you'll never forgive me, but you have a right to know." Riku tried to read her expression, but still couldn't pin what she wanted to say. "A few weeks after we split, I found out something very important, but…" Her fingers tightened together in front of her. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you and I know you have a right to know, but I didn't think you want to have anything to do with me anymo-."

His patience began to wear thin. "Just tell me. What is it?"

She turned quiet. What was the best way to say something she should have a long time ago? Then, she did the only thing that came to mind. She placed her hand on top of the small girl's head. "I… haven't introduced you yet. This is Laramie and… Laramie…she's… she's your daughter."

At that moment, his world froze. His eyes widened. As soon as the words left her lips, he couldn't believe what he heard. "What…?"

A look of regret came on her face. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I felt it was my responsibility to-."

Riku took a good look at the young girl. He had already noticed the light silver tint in her hair and her mother's eyes. "How old is she?"

She lifted her head to him. "Two."

Then, Riku became upset "If she really is mine, then she's my responsibility too! How do I even know she's mine?!"

"I wasn't with anyone else! Just you!" Below her, Namine noticed a tight tug on her dress. There was a scared look on the young girl's face as she hid behind her leg. Riku noticed as well. Both of them decided to relax for her sake. "After you left, I just threw myself in my work like I always do, but then…" She looked toward her. "…I had her." She smiled gently. "I never imagined myself as a mom, but I ended up loving her more than anything I ever created."

He took a second before he spoke, "Even so, why didn't you tell me? I've missed a lot in her life already."

"I know. I regret not doing this sooner, but I didn't know if you would want her or if you would want to take her away from..."

Once Riku heard her fears, his anger began to ease slightly. "I wouldn't have done that."

Curious, Namine stared at him. "What would you have done?"

His eyes traveled along the ground. "I don't know…"

"I know that… there are certain that you've missed out on, but…" Gently, she smiled. "…there's still plenty of more moments to come. She is still going to need help growing up." Inside, he knew that she was right. He still had a chance. While things were quiet between them, Namine smiled and looked down at Laramie. She knew it was time for them to finally meet. "Go on. It's okay." Laramie stared at her unsure. "Don't worry. He's a really nice man."

Riku kneeled down toward her, unsure. Inside, he was nervous to interact with her himself. "Hey Laramie…"

The girl stared at him curious and concerned. Lightly, Namine pushed her forward. Soon, she approached him. "She's…really shy. She doesn't talk much, but I'm sure that'll change once she gets to know you."

"It's nice to meet you." Riku held out his hand toward her. At first, Laramie seemed unsure as she stood still. He smiled toward her. "It's okay." At that moment, he wondered what he could do so that she wouldn't be shy with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a seashell in the sand. He held it up for her to see. "Here." Curious, she tilted her head. "It's a seashell. You can find these on the beach." He held it toward her. "You can have it." Laramie walked toward him and took it from his hand to look at. "Do you like it?" She lifted her head to him and nodded a few times. "Wanna look at the ocean?" She nodded toward him. He stood up and put her small hand in his. They headed closer toward the ocean. The water brushed against her feet. Worried, she moved closer to his leg as she looked down. "Don't worry. I know it's cold, but it won't hurt you." Curious, she lifted her head to him. "I'll be right here." She stood as she let the water brush against her feet again. This time, she felt calmer and even began to like it. Nearby, Namine smiled. It seemed like they were beginning to bond.

* * *

Kairi sat on one of the beach chairs as she watched the kids play across the way. "Hey!" She lifted her head up to see Sora walk toward her.

In response, she smiled. "Hey! Where have you been?"

He sat down beside her. "Around."

Kairi grinned. "Sounds fun." While they rested, Sora placed his hand against her stomach. Gently, she smiled. "Last one hopefully."

He let out a joking grin. "You sure? There could always be room for one more…"

Right away, she let out a deep frown toward him. "Don't even joke about that!" Afterwards, he laughed a little.

"Hey." When they looked over, they spotted Riku walk beside Namine, and Laramie. He gave them a slight wave.

When they spotted Laramie, they weren't sure who she was, but a few ideas came to mind. Curious, Sora looked up at Namine and Riku. "Who's this?"

They both looked toward Laramie before they looked at them. Namine smiled a little. "This is Laramie and… she's your niece."

Both of them became speechless. "Your…" Kairi blinked, surprised. "I didn't realize that you two had a child."

Namine gave a look of regret. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I was the one who didn't tell anyone." She glanced toward all three of them. "I should have told all of you sooner."

They weren't sure what to think. Then, Sora smiled toward the small girl. "Hey! I'm your uncle Sora and this is Aunt Kairi," he spoke slowly. "We're your family. It's nice to meet you."

Kairi leaned toward her as she smiled gently. "You're really pretty."

Laramie looked Riku and Namine curious. Namine smiled a little. "She's very shy."

Sora grinned. "We can change that!"

Namine noticed their children playing near the ocean. "I haven't had a chance to see the girls in a while and I don't think I've met your son yet. Do you mind…if I…?"

Kairi nodded. "Go ahead! I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

Namine grabbed onto Laramie's hand. "Come with me. We should go meet the others." The others watched as they walked away.

Riku sat on the edge of their chair as he sighed deeply. He finally had a chance to relax after spending time with them. Kairi glanced at Sora before she leaned toward Riku concerned. "I guess…congratulations are in order. How come you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't find out myself until today," Riku replied.

The news stunned them. "Really?" Sora asked. In response, Riku nodded.

Sora and Kairi glanced at each other again before they looked back at him. Kairi spoke first. "The last time we spoke, you said you weren't together."

"I know…" Afterwards, he explained what happened between the two of them three years ago to the conversation they had on the island just a short time ago.

Sora placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. It sounded as if it was a lot for him to take in at once. "Well…this is a good thing, right? You know now that you have a kid. Better late than never." Riku looked a little concerned.

Kairi placed her hand on his other shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be a great father. You still have a chance to be a part of her life and you don't want to let that slip by."

Riku turned toward them. "You're right. It's just…a big adjustment."

Sora grinned as he pointed toward himself. "That's why you got me! I'm an expert on this dad thing!"

Kairi arched her eyebrow as she gave a dull stare. "Since when?" Before Sora could speak, his words became caught in his throat. Then, all three of them burst out into laughter. They looked forward to see Namine bring Laramie over to Lucy, Hana, and Wynn and watched as they interacted. They were glad to see everyone get along. Kairi looked concerned toward Riku. "Do you think that you'll work things out…?"

Riku lifted his head up toward the sky. Things seemed complicated right now, but he would have to take it one step at a time. All he knew as that he wanted to be a part of Laramie's life. "I'm not sure. I think I'll have to wait and see…"

* * *

After a while, Kairi curled up against Sora as she relaxed. They watched as the children played near the ocean. She couldn't help but smile. As she leaned her head against his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his. "I'm glad that you'll be staying for a little longer. They really missed you." She lifted her head up toward him. "I really missed you too."

He mirrored her smile. "Me too."

She turned her attention back to their children. "Who knew that things would turn out like this?" She giggled as she put her finger to her lip. "I guess the legend was right."

Sora looked at her surprised. "Legend?"

"The legend of the papou fruit. No matter what, we'll remain a part of each other's life no matter what."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Yeah." Beside him, Kairi closed her eyes as she kept her smile on. Even after all this time, they were still truly happy together.

* * *

 _Well that's the end of this story! It was fun to write!_

 _ **Side Notes:** Names of the children: _

_'Lucy' means 'Light' Something I wanted to represent that Sora & Kairi had in common. _

_'Hana' in Japanese means 'Flower'. Picked in mind for Kairi's BBS appearance and for her Keyblade Destiny's Embrace._

 _'Wynn': Mainly, I wanted a name that sounded like an element, so it sounds like 'wind', plus Sora & Kairi's names are elements meaning 'sky' & 'sea' The actual name meaning means 'friend' which the game is about friendship._

 _'Amaya' in Japanese mean 'Night Rain'. Something I wanted to represent in both Aqua & Vanitas since Aqua's name means 'water' and night has to do with darkness for Vanitas. _

_'Laramie' can mean 'tears of love'. It's an interesting name and one I thought could represent the struggle her parents went through with their own relationship, plus the 'mie' part seemed close to the 'mine' part of Namine's name._

 _If you would like to read more, I've been working on a side story that I plan to release next year called "Life: It's Only Just Begun" It takes place between their last years of college up to the epilogue. If interested, look out for it! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
